


Going Circles

by Undefined_Status



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst (?), Arranged Marriage AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, asshole-ish Chanyeol, not-marupok Baekhyun
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undefined_Status/pseuds/Undefined_Status
Summary: Okay, I just wrote this because my friend thought it would be fun to exchange works. Ma, this is for you. Don't judge me hahaha





	1. Keep It Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaeism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongdaeism/gifts).



> Okay, I just wrote this because my friend thought it would be fun to exchange works. Ma, this is for you. Don't judge me hahaha

“Oh God! Yeol faster!”

 

“Come on, baby! Ugh!”

 

 _Tangina._ Baekhyun couldn’t help but clench his fists. Napaka-insensitive talaga ng hayop na ‘to.

 

Tumingin siya sa alarm clock niya sa bed side table. It’s two fucking seventeen in the morning at may pasok siya mamayang seven. He got out of bed and made his way to the other room making those lewd noises.

 

Fuming mad, he hit the room’s door as hard as his small hands would allow him. He could still hear the bed frame creak kahit na sobrang lakas na ng pagkatok niya. _Animal talaga_. After a few minutes, the door was opened by a tall guy, panting and sweat rolling down his bare chest.

 

“What?” The guy answered, bored at mukhang napipilitang harapin si Baekhyun. Mas lalo tuloy itong nairita.

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath to calm himself. “Can you keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow but eventually shrugged. Nilingon niya yung babaeng kasama niya sa kwarto at saka muling humarap kay Baekhyun. “Sorry, Dad. We’ll try to keep it down.”

 

Sasagutin pa sana ni Baekhyun yung pang-aasar ni Chanyeol pero sinarado na nito ang pinto sa mukha niya. Nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng mas matinding pagkainis dahilan para sipain niya yung pintuan ng kwarto ni Chanyeol nang malakas. _Napakagago mo._ Baekhyun went back to his room, which was unfortunately, katabi lang ng kwarto ni Chanyeol.

 

It’s been two years pero hanggang ngayon bwisit na bwisit pa rin siya kapag nag uuwi si Chanyeol ng ka one night stand niya sa bahay nila. Sino ba namang hindi mabbwisit pag nagising ka sa ungodly hours dahil lang may malakas na ungol tsaka pagyugyog galing sa kabilang kwarto? Wala bang delicadeza si Chanyeol? Technically, asawa niya pa rin naman si Baekhyun. Yes, asawa. Unfortunately.


	2. Way Out

 “Good morning, B!”

 

Baekhyun flinched nang marinig niya ang malakas at punung-puno ng energy na boses ng best friend niyang si Jongdae Kim. May balak yata itong makipagcompete sa araw sa sobrang cheery at bright ng aura nito.

 

Smiling, he greeted his best friend back. “Good morning to you too, Dae.”

 

“Oh my God, bakla! Anong nangyari sa’yo at nangingitim ‘yang mata mo?” Worried na tanong ni Jongdae. “Don’t tell me you stayed up too late watching that alter account ha. Sino nga yung favorite mo? Power top of the world ba?” Jongdae accused.

 

 “Gago! Hindi no!” Sagot ni Baekhyun sabay hampas sa braso ni Jongdae. Ang aga-aga kung anu-anong iniisip ng baklang ‘to. Si Seegasm kaya ang favorite niya. “But come to think of it, para na rin nga akong nanood ng porn. Or actually nakinig.”

 

Jongdae gasped exaggeratedly. “What the fuck, B?!”

 

“Oh wag kang mag-isip ng kung ano. Si Chanyeol kasi-“

 

“Shet ka, Baekhyun Byun ha! Don’t tell me nag-uwi na naman si Chanyeol ng ka one night stand niya kagabi?!”

 

Nagkibit-balikat lang si Baekhyun. “Eh ano pa nga ba?”

 

“Alam mo, ‘yan talagang asawa mo isang dambuhalang gago. Nung nagpaulan siguro si Satan ng kagaguhan, nasa labas siya may dalang timba, batya, tsaka tabo. Salong-salo niya lahat eh.” Nanggagalaiting sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Ay nako, Dae! Wag na nating pag-usapan si Chanyeol at nasisira lang ang araw ko.” Sabi niya saka nauna nang pumasok sa school nila.

 

\---

 

“Teacher Baek, do you have a girlfriend?”

 

Natigilan si Baekhyun sa tanong ng five year old student niyang si Sam. She asked so innocently which made Baekhyun smile. “No Sammy, I don’t have a girlfriend. Why?”

 

“Can I be your girlfriend, then?”

 

Natawa si Baekhyun sa kacute-an nito. “Do you want to?”

“Ye-“

 

“You can’t be Teacher Baek’s girlfriend!” Andrei, another student of his, shouted upon hearing their conversation. “I’m his boyfriend! He’s mine!”

 

“You can’t be his boyfriend! You’re a boy. And boys are for girls! Teacher Baek should be mine, I’m a girl!” Pakikipagtalo ni Sam kay Andrei.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at his students’ innocence. Mga bata nga naman. Pinaghiwalay niya na ang dalawa bago pa mauwi sa totoong away kasi mukhang iiyak na si Sam, and honestly, nobody wants a wailing five year old.

 

“Kids, listen to Teacher Baek, okay?” Panimula niya pagkatapos paupuin ang dalawa sa harap niya. Play time nila sa school kaya halos lahat ng mga student niya ay nasa playground. “Wag na kayong mag aaway ha. It’s not good.”

 

“But Teacher, it’s Andrei. He said he’s your boyfriend but boys are for girls, right?” Medyo naiiyak na paliwanag ni Sam.

 

“Oh, Sammy.” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. Kids are indeed so soft and adorable. Ito talaga ang calling niya – ang maging kindergarten teacher. He’s too fond of kids. “But sweetie, boys are not for girls only.”

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Sam habang lumaki naman ang ngiti ni Andrei. “See? I told you he’s my boyfriend.”

 

“Okay, listen. Boys are not for girls only and girls are not for boys only. If you ever love someone, you love them, regardless of their gender.” Baekhyun explained although he wasn’t sure if they understood. After all, they are still kids. But as much as possible, gusto ni Baekhyun na maintindihan ng mga estudyante niya na love comes in all forms.

 

“So Andrei is allowed to be your boyfriend? But what about me?” Muling tanong ni Sam.

 

Nginitian ni Baekhyun ang dalawang bata. “Well, we can all be friends. In that way, Teacher Baek doesn’t have to choose. What do you think?”

 

Nagtinginan ang dalawang bata saka dahan-dahang tumango. “But I’ll marry you when I get older.” Mabilis na sabi ni Andrei saka mabilis na tumakbo palabas ng classroom.

 

“No! I will marry Teacher Baek!” Sigaw naman ni Sam at tumakbo na rin kasunod ni Andrei.

 

Baekhyun shook his head while watching them go. Kids are really blessings from heaven.

\---

 

_From: Tenga_

_Hey, Baek. Nasa school ka pa? Mom wants us for dinner tonight. Should I pick you up?_

 

 

“Ugh!” Napasabunot si Baekhyun sa buhok niya after reading his husband’s text, yung “asawa” niyang may malaking tenga. Of all days, bakit naman ngayon pa nag-aya si Mama Park ng dinner sa bahay nila? He was so looking forward to go home and curl in bed due to his lack of sleep. Bwisit kasing Chanyeol eh!

 

“Uy, B, ano? Nabaliw ka na dyan?” Sita ni Jongdae nang pumasok ito sa classroom niya.

 

“Yung Mama kasi ni Chanyeol pinapapunta kami sa bahay nila eh. Dinner daw. Gusto ko nang matulog!”

 

“Ohhh so it’s dinner with the in-laws?” Mapang-asar na sabi ni Jongdae. “Well, do you need a lift? Ibababa kita sa bus stop?”

 

“No need, Dae. Dala ko naman yung kotse ko. Thanks, though.” He smiled at his best friend.

 

“Okay. Well, mauna na ‘ko ha? I have a date.” Jongdae was grinning habang tumatakbo na palabas.

 

“Bakla ka! Ikwento mo ‘yan ha.” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun saka nag-ayos na ng mga gamit niya.

 

Nagulat siya nang mag-ring ang cellphone niya.

 

_Tenga calling…_  

 

He heaved a sigh and pressed the answer button.

 

“What?”

 

Natawa si Chanyeol sa kabilang linya. “Easy, tiger. I was just going to ask if you need me to pick you up. Hindi ka sumagot sa text ko eh.”

 

“No need. May kotse ako.” Tipid na sagot niya. “Sige na, I’ll meet you there.” Mabilis na sabi ni Baekhyun saka ibinaba ang tawag. Call him rude pero ayaw niya talagang masyadong pinagkakakausap si Chanyeol at hinahigh blood lang siya. Lalo pa ngayon at kulang ang tulog niya, 100% maldita pa naman siya pag kulang sa tulog.

 

\---

 

They were all seated in the rectangular dining table of the Parks. Magkatabi si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Everyone was there – Mama and Papa Park, Ate Yoora, her husband, Kuya Hyejin, and their two year old daughter, Yoojin.

 

Two years naman na silang kasal ni Chanyeol pero hindi pa rin kumportable si Baekhyun sa mga ganitong family gathering nila. He just feels so… out of place. Parang hindi siya belong. It’s not that they make him feel that way. On the contrary, sobrang bait ng pamilya ni Chanyeol sa kanya. Parang mas anak pa nga yung trato nila sa kanya kesa kay Chanyeol eh. It’s just that he feels like an outsider in their family. Maybe because his and Chanyeol’s marriage was arranged and nothing but forced.

 

“So, how’s school, Baekkie?” Mama Park asked Baekhyun, smiling so wide and sounding genuinely interested in his line of work.

 

He cleared his throat before speaking. “Okay naman po, Mom. Ganun pa rin. I’m still surrounded by a bunch of kids.” He unconsciously smiled upon remembering Sam and Andrei’s banter earlier.

 

“That’s great! I can see you’re happy teaching kids. How about you, Yeol?” Si Chanyeol naman ang tinanong nito. “Sabi ng Papa mo sakin, madalas raw na late ka na lumalabas ng office. Baka naman masyado mong sinasagad ‘yang katawan mo at nakakalimutan mo nang may asawa ka sa bahay ha.”

 

Chanyeol just laughed it off. “Ma naman! You know I’m doing this for us.” He put his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “Tsaka I always make sure na masaya si Baek sakin. Right, B?” Nakangiting tanong nito habang nakatingin kay Baekhyun nang nakakaloko.

 

If they weren’t in front Chanyeol’s family, Baekhyun would definitely gag. Doing this for us? Ulol. Kaya lang naman late lumalabas ng office si Chanyeol kasi gusto niyang isipin ng parents niya na busy siya sa company, working his ass (kung meron man) off, when in fact, kausap niya lang yung mga kaibigan niyang ugok, planning what bar they’ll hit later that night.

 

“Yeah, sure.” Baekhyun forced a smile directed at his husband and subtly removed his arm around him. _Feeling close nito._

 

Ate Yoora laughed at them. She couldn’t help but adore his brother and his little husband. Chanyeol has a habit of annoying his husband and Baek, well, has a habit of getting pissed at him. Sobrang cute nila without knowing it.

 

Nagkkwentuhan pa sila sa sala nang biglang humikab si Baekhyun. He couldn’t help it. Kulang siya sa tulog because of his stupid husband.

 

“Yeollie, iakyat mo na si Baek sa kwarto niyo at inaantok na siya. Mukhang pagod na ang Baekkie ko.” Utos ni Mama Park kay Chanyeol. Napangiti si Baek. His mother-in-law was definitely the sweetest mother-in-law there is. Fight Baek.

 

He flinched when he felt warm hands in his arms. “Let’s go, Baek.” Chanyeol was there pulling him up. Doon lang nagregister kay Baek kung anong nangyayari.

 

“Wait, dito tayo matutulog?” Baekhyun whispered to Chanyeol, panic evident in his voice.

 

“You heard Mom.” Chanyeol smirked. He knows very well why Baekhyun was panicking. “Unless you want to upset her.”

 

Baekhyun glared at his husband, pulling his arms away from him. Alam niyang nag-eenjoy ito sa nangyayari. They went inside “their” room – or Chanyeol’s old room nung single pa siya.

 

Honestly, wala namang problema kay Baekhyun kung dito sila matulog sa bahay nila Mama Park. It’s just that pag nandito sila, they’re forced to act as husbands. They have to sleep in the same room, in the same bed. Plus, wala masyadong gamit si Baekhyun dito so he uses most of Chanyeol’s things like his clothes and bath essentials. Imagine wearing Chanyeol’s clothes and smelling like him, Baekhyun would never admit it to anyone but he likes it a bit. Take note, JUST A BIT.

 

“I’ll take a shower first. Maghanap ka na lang ng pwede mong masuot sa closet ko.” Chanyeol dared to look at him from head to toe. “Although I doubt if something would fit you.”

 

Baekhyun threw his shoe at his husband, making him laugh hard on his way to the bathroom. Once he heard the shower running, he went to Chanyeol’s walk-in closet to look for something decent to wear. He settled for a dark gray My Chemical Romance shirt and a pair of garterized shorts. Uuwi rin naman sila bukas ng umaga so this would do.

 

Hindi pa tapos si Chanyeol nang makahanap ng damit si Baekhyun so he went back to the bed and checked his phone. There were two text messages from Jongdae.

 

_From: Jongdae_

_Baklaaa!! San ka?_

_Can I call you? OMG mare I have chika!_

Natawa siya nang mabasa ang text ni Jongdae. He could already hear his best friend’s voice. Magrereply na sana siya nang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng bathroom and _VOILAA!_ Chanyeol Park in all his half naked glory!

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help checking out his husband’s body. Okay, for one, Chanyeol Park is hot. Tanga na lang ang magsasabing hindi. He may be an asshole but he’s hot. Broad shoulders, six pack abs, happy trail. He’s a walking wet dream, okay? So hindi rin masisisi si Baekhyun kung maappreciate niya ang gawa ni Lord.

 

“Like what you see?” Chanyeol was smirking at him.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes despite knowing that his cheeks were slowly turning pink because he was caught staring. Narcissistic talaga ang hayop na ‘to. He pushed his husband aside at dali-daling pumasok sa banyo. _Ay Lord, bakit biglang uminit?_

 

Mabilis na nagshower si Baekhyun dahil nararamdaman niya na ang antok. Sakto namang palabas na siya ng banyo nang tumawag si Jongdae.

 

“Baklaaaa! OMG! May chika akoo!!” Bungad ni Jongdae.

 

“Ay hello din sa’yo, Dae.” Natatawang bati ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan. Halatang excited itong magkwento. Nagkatinginan pa sila ng asawa niya pagkalabas niya ng banyo. Nakahiga na si Chanyeol sa right side ng kama, half naked pa rin, nakasalamin, at may hawak na libro. _Talaga bang nagbabasa ‘tong ugok na ‘to bago matulog?_

 

“Kasi naman! Yung ka-date ko kanina!!” Biglang sumigaw si Jongdae sa tenga niya kaya naalala niyang magkausap nga pala sila. Instead of going to their bed, Baekhyun decided to go to the room’s balcony. Ayaw niyang makagambala kay Chanyeol at baka awayin pa siya nito.

 

He felt the cold breeze once he was outside. After all, he was wearing a huge shirt. Halos maglabas pasok yung hangin sa loob ng damit niya. It didn’t even reach his knees, the shirt was only covering half of his thighs.

 

“Oh dali na. Sino ba ‘yang date mo? Saang dating app mo na naman nakuha ‘yan?” Natatawang biro niya.

 

“Excuse me, Baekhyun Byun. He was a blockmate from college.” Tila offended na sabi ni Jongdae. “I stopped using dating apps after akong mabogus nung kameet up ko ‘no.”

 

“I know, Dae. I know.” Sagot niya. “Wait, you say college? When was that? We’ve been friends since college. Sino ‘yan?”

 

“Minseok Kim.” Mahinang tugon ni Jongdae.

 

“WHAT?!” Gulat na sabi ni Baekhyun. “Bakla ka! Seryoso ba?”

 

“Oo nga, B.” Natatawa na ring sabi ni Jongdae. “I swear I didn’t know. Blind date kasi yun na sinet up ng high school friend ko. Malay ko ba na si Minseok yung sinasabi niya.”

 

“Oh God, Dae! Who would’ve thought na you’ll be seeing your ex again? After five years? Tapos kablind date mo pa!”

 

“Yun nga eh. I’m as shookt as you are, B.”

 

“Well, how do you feel? Is it a go or a no?”

 

“I don’t know, to be honest. Pero it was nice seeing him again and just talk to him. It brought back memories but again, I don’t know.”

 

“You seem happy and excited to me, Jongdae. When you guys parted, the decision was mutual, right? Sabi mo okay kayo nung naghiwalay kayo. No hard feelings.”

 

“Yeah. No hard feelings.”

 

“Then, I guess there’s nothing wrong with trying again. Malay mo this time you guys are meant to be na. I mean, you’re both mature now. Plus sabi nila love is sweeter the second time around.”

 

“You think?”

 

“Yes. Don’t think too much, Dae. Minseok’s a nice guy. We were friends, remember? Ako pa nga yung third wheel niyo. Just take it slow and enjoy the feeling.”

 

“Alright. Anyway, wala naman kaming napag-usapan if we’ll meet again. He didn’t even get my number.”

 

“Hay nako, Jongdae Kim! Do not overthink. Things naturally fall into place. If it’s not Minseok, I’m sure you’ll meet someone.”

 

“Okay. Okay.” Jongdae sighed. “You’re so good at this, B. I wish you didn’t have to be in an arranged marriage para sana mainlove ka naman.”

 

“Don’t worry about me, Dae.”

 

“Alright. Good night, B. Chika ko na lang if something happens.” Jongdae laughed half-heartedly.

 

“You better. Good night, Dae.” Baekhyun smiled then hanged up the phone.

 

Nagulat siya nang humarap siya sa pintuan ng balcony. Chanyeol was staring at him right through the glass wall. _Kanina pa ba siya nakatitig sakin?_ Baekhyun didn’t want to admit it but Chanyeol’s stare was making him uncomfortable and at the same time, hot.

 

Pumasok siya sa kwarto. He can feel his cheeks burning but he looked at Chanyeol straight in the eye. “What are you looking at?”

 

“Who the hell calls you at one in the morning? Akala ko ba inaantok ka na kanina?” Chanyeol asked but Baekhyun swore his husband’s gaze was going from his face down to his body. He pulled his shirt down para mas matakpan pa yung legs niyang half exposed. Naconscious siya sa tingin nito.

 

He glared at Chanyeol. Bakit ba siya pinapakialaman nito? “That is none of your business and inaantok na nga ako so manahimik ka na.” He took the left side of the bed, covered himself with the duvet, and made sure na malaki ang space between him and Chanyeol.

 

\---

 

Chanyeol woke up the next day feeling light. It was like he had the best sleep he could ever hope for. Naramdaman niyang may sumisiksik sa dibdib niya so he slowly opened his eyes. He was greeted by a fluff of soft, brown hair smelling like mint. Napakunot ang noo niya. He wouldn’t admit it pero alam na alam niyang hindi ganun ang amoy ng buhok ni Baekhyun. His husband’s hair always smelled like strawberry – sweet. Then he remembered where they are. Nandito nga pala sila sa bahay ng parents niya kaya Baekhyun had no choice but to use his bath essentials.

 

Alam niyang tulog na tulog pa si Baekhyun, given his soft snoring. Chanyeol smiled a little. Kung gising na ito, malamang sinipa na nito si Chanyeol sa mukha for being wrapped around him. Ayaw na ayaw talaga sa kanya ni Baekhyun. He loves how he gets on his husband’s nerves every time but sometimes, he hates it too. Sinulit niya habang tulog pa si Baekhyun.

 

Slowly, trying hard not to wake his small husband, Chanyeol draped his long arms around Baekhyun’s small waist. Pati binti niya ay itinanday niya kay Baekhyun. He loves the warmth he provides. Hindi niya na namalayan nang makatulog siya ulit.

 

\---

Baekhyun was holed up in their house that weekend. Busy siyang gumawa ng lesson plan and visual aids for his students. Ang hirap kayang kunin ng attention ng five year old kids. Medyo napapagod na siya at inaantok. He was home alone. Hindi niya alam kung nasan yung kumag niyang asawa, weekend pero wala ito sa bahay.

 

He took a deep breath. Naalala niya na naman nung nagising siya sa bahay nila Mama Park. That was weeks ago pero hanggang ngayon, bumibilis pa rin ang tibok ng puso niya kapag naaalala niya.

 

Chanyeol was draped around him. Amoy na amoy niya ang natural scent nito dahil nakasubsob ang mukha niya sa bare chest nito. _It was the best sleep you ever had and you know it._ He hit his own forehead. Naiinis siya sa binubulong ng isip niya. He shouldn’t be affected by his presence.

 

He was dragged away from his thoughts when their front door opened, Chanyeol with a new girl in tow. Kumunot ang noo niya. Of course, panibagong ka one night stand na naman. Hindi na siya magugulat kung isang araw, sasabihin na lang ni Chanyeol na may sakit na siya.

 

“Hi, Baek.” Nakangiting bati ni Chanyeol sa kanya. _Gago._ “You busy?” Usisa pa nito habang lumalapit sa kanya sa dining table. Iniwan niya yung babae sa sala.

 

Mabilis na niligpit ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit niya. He doesn’t want to be anywhere near this asshole. Nabbwisit talaga siya kay Chanyeol. Umakyat siya agad sa kwarto niya at nagsara ng pinto. He failed to notice the hurt in Chanyeol’s face.

 

Half an hour later nakarinig na siya ng tawanan mula sa kabilang kwarto. Bakit ba kasi hindi sound proof ‘tong mga kwarto nila? At least in that way, hindi kailangang magsuffer ni Baekhyun habang nagpapakasarap si Chanyeol. _Stupid moans._

Baekhyun could hear it – yung ungol nung babae, Chanyeol’s grunts, yung kalabog ng kama. He can hear everything and he would never admit it pero nasasaktan siya. Don’t get the wrong idea, okay? Hindi niya mahal yung asawa niya. God, he doesn’t even like Chanyeol. It’s just that pakiramdam niya nababastos siya. Asawa pa rin naman siya, di ba? Kahit arranged marriage lang ‘to, he’s still his husband. Ano ba naman yung irespeto siya ni Chanyeol at magbayad na lang ng hotel room to do his sexcapades? Baekhyun doesn’t mind kung makipagsex si Chanyeol kung kani-kanino. He doesn’t love him to care.

He wasn’t able to stand it. Asar na asar na siya kasi parang sinasadya pa nilang lakasan yung ungol nila. For the nth time during their two years of marriage, Baekhyun stormed to his husband’s bedroom, hitting his door as hard as he could.

 

“Hi, Baek.” Chanyeol answered, voice laced with boredom. “What can I do for you?”

 

He glared at his husband. “Pwede bang wag kayong masyadong maingay kasi for your information, may ibang tao sa bahay na ‘to. I can literally hear you in my room!” Sigaw ni Baek.

 

Chanyeol smirked. “If it bothers you a lot, you’re welcome to join us. I know your life’s boring, Baek. Let’s make it interesting. I mean, sabi nga nila, if you can’t beat them, join the-“

 

Chanyeol wasn’t able to finish whatever he was saying because Baekhyun slapped his pretty face with all his might. Napatigil siya nang makitang may luhang pumatak galing sa mata ni Baekhyun.

 

“Alam mo, sobrang gago mo.” Nanginginig na sabi ni Baekhyun. “I know this marriage is arranged and you’re forced into this. But let me just remind you, I was just as forced as you are.”

 

“Baek-“

 

“Ano? Nagagalit ka na ipinakasal ka sa bakla? You don’t have to shove it to my face how straight you are, Chanyeol! I don’t need to hear different moans coming from different women every damn night!” Galit na sabi nito. Hindi niya napigilan ang mga luhang lumalabas sa mata niya, all out of frustration.

 

“Look, Baek-“

 

“Hindi mo man lang ako irespeto! I don’t care who you fuck with, okay? Wala akong pakialam sa mga activities mo at sa kung anong kagaguhan ang ginagawa mo sa buhay. Wala akong pakialam sa’yo.” Ani Baekhyun habang idinuduro-duro ang dibdib ni Chanyeol, as if emphasizing that he doesn’t care about him. “Pero ano ba naman yung maghotel na lang kayo, di ba? Kailangan mo ba talaga silang iuwi lahat dito at iparinig at ipamukha sakin kung gaano mo kaayaw sa marriage na ‘to?!”

 

Huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun saka mabilis na pinunasan ang mga luha niya. “If you can’t respect me as your husband, at least respect me as a person.”

 

“Baek-“ Tawag ni Chanyeol pero nakapasok na ito sa kwarto.

 

Baekhyun took his phone, wallet, and car keys saka mabilis na lumabas ng bahay. Being with Chanyeol in the same house was suffocating.

 

\---

 

“B?” Jongdae opened his door. He was confused to see his best friend outside his apartment. It was almost one thirty in the morning.

 

“Hi, Dae.” Baekhyun smiled shyly. “Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?”

 

“What happened?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Jongdae pagkapasok nila ni Baekhyun sa loob ng bahay. Halatang umiyak si Baekhyun, his puffed eyes and red nose gave him away.

 

“I screamed at Chanyeol.” Mahinang sabi niya.

 

“Oh God, finally!” Bulalas ni Jongdae. “Bakla ka! Ewan ko ba naman kasi sa’yo bakit tinotolerate mo yung mga kagaguhan ng asawa mo. Dapat dati mo pa siya sinigawan. At least tell me you hit him or something. You know he deserves a smack in the head.”

 

Natawa si Baekhyun. Jongdae is something else talaga. “I did. I slapped him hard.” Sagot niya saka tiningnan ang palad niyang medyo namumula pa.

 

“Oh B.” Jongdae moved closer to his best friend and hugged him tight. “Are you okay?”

 

“I don’t know. Sobrang napuno lang talaga ko. I don’t mind him fucking everyone else. I swear, Dae, wala talaga kong pakialam. It’s just that nababastusan ako kasi he’s doing it even when I’m around.” Baekhyun heaved a sigh. “Don’t I count for something? I know ayaw niya sa arranged marriage na ‘to pero di ba ayaw ko rin naman? Hindi ko rin naman ‘to gusto pero hindi naman ako nakikipagsex sa iba’t-ibang lalaki every night. Tangina, virgin pa nga ako eh.”

 

Jongdae kept quiet. Hinayaan niya lang si Baekhyun na maglabas ng hinanakit niya. It hurts to see his best friend cry over something he didn’t even want for himself in the first place.

 

“Or is it because I’m gay? Kaya ba hindi niya iniisip yung nararamdaman ko kasi bakla ako at straight siya? Kaya ba binabastos niya ko nang ganun kasi masama ang loob niya na pinakasal siya sa bakla?”

 

“Hey, B. It’s not your fault na you’re gay, okay? Hindi mo naman ‘yan ginusto, hindi natin ginusto pero we’re gays. At walang mali dun. We’re just living in a stupid society and surrounded by stupid, homophobic people.”

 

“Bakit ba kasi hiniling ni Nanay na ipakasal ako kay Chanyeol bago siya mamamatay eh.” Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun. Alam niya namang wala nang magbabago kasi nangyari na ang nangyari at kasal na sila. “I just hope Chanyeol would treat me like a fucking person. Irespeto niya man lang ako. Hindi niya naman kailangang magpakaasawa sakin. He just have to be a decent person, that’s all.”

 

Natahimik silang dalawa. Baekhyun taking deep breaths to calm himself down and Jongdae rubbing his back to help him.

 

“Wait.” Ani Jongdae. “Di ba may terms and conditions yung will ni Nanay Byun nung namatay siya? I remember, may nabasa ako dun B eh. Something about three years?”

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun at dahan dahang kumalas sa yakap ni Jongdae. He opened his phone and scrolled through his gallery. May picture siya dun ng will ni Nanay bago siya namatay.

 

“D-Dae…” Mahinang tawag ni Baekhyun nang mabasa niya yung sinasabi ni Jongdae. “I think I still have a way out.”

 

“What? Anong sabi?”

 

“Sabi dito, if our marriage didn’t turn out well after three years, we can file for an annulment. Dae, pwede na kong makawala kay Chanyeol!” Masayang sabi ni Baekhyun. He’s full of hope.

 

“Pero B, three years pa ‘yan. Ilang taon na ba kayo?”

 

Nagbilang si Baekhyun. “Two years and magt-three months.”

 

Napangiti si Jongdae. Maybe his best friend still had a way out. “You just have to endure for nine more months, B. As soon as makathree years kayo, makakapagfile ka na ng annulment.”

 

Baekhyun smiled. _I can still get out of this marriage._


	3. Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really expect people to read this but thank you!! You people are lovely! Here you go, Ma <3

“Hey, Baek. I cooked breakfast. Do you want to eat with me?”

 

Baekhyun stopped fixing his things and stood up straight. Nilingon niya si Chanyeol. His husband looked shy and hesitant. “No, thanks. Mali-late ako.”

 

Mag-iisang linggo na simula nung inaway niya si Chanyeol. Hindi naman siya manhid para hindi maramdamang Chanyeol regretted his actions and was trying to reach out to him. _Is._ Kasi the guy is still trying. In fact, simula nung nag-away sila, hindi na nagdala ng babae si Chanyeol sa bahay. To think na mag-iisang linggo na.

 

However, Baekhyun had enough. Ayaw na niyang magpaapekto kay Chanyeol. Simula nung umuwi siya galing sa apartment ni Jongdae, hindi na niya pinapansin si Chanyeol. Parang hangin na lang ito sa kanya. Nandyan pero hindi na niya nakikita. This is his way of enduring.

 

 _Nine months._ He kept reminding himself. After nine months, he’ll be free. Kaya naman niyang dedmahin si Chanyeol nang ganun katagal. It wasn’t easy but it was possible.

 

“Baek, can we talk?” Chanyeol pleaded. Wait. Pleaded? Chanyeol? Baekhyun wanted to laugh. The only time Baekhyun heard him plead was during his sexcapades. And it reminded him yet again why he was mad at the guy in the first place.

 

“I can’t. Nagmamadali ako.” He quickly went out and left Chanyeol dumbfounded.

 

\---

 

“Alam mo kasi Yeol, gago ka rin naman talaga. You can’t blame Baek if he had enough of you.”

 

Chanyeol glared at his best friend, Sehun. He wasn’t helping.

 

Sehun put his hands up, as if surrendering. “What? I’m just telling the truth. Hindi ko rin naman kasi maintindihan why you had to bring your hook-ups home, knowing very well that your husband is there.”

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “I know. I’m an asshole, a complete dickhead. I get it, Se.”

 

He knew Baekhyun didn’t exactly like him pero they never fought this hard in their two year marriage. His husband didn’t talk to him that much, unless absolutely necessary, but he was never this mad at him, to the point na naiyak na siya. Kinakain na ng guilt si Chanyeol and Baekhyun ignoring his entire existence was driving him crazy. Hindi siya sanay na hindi na siya tinitingnan nang masama ni Baekhyun. Hindi na ito nagrereact sa kahit na anong sabihin o gawin niya. It hurts. A lot.

 

“Mabuti alam mo.” Junmyeon, his other best friend, said upon entering his office.

 

Sehun chuckled. “Let’s gang up on him, Love.”

 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes at his childish boyfriend. He took a seat beside Sehun and kissed his cheek.

 

“We’re not trying to rub it in your face, Yeol, but it’s good that you know you’re a dickhead.” Junmyeon said again.

 

“I can see that. Definitely not rubbing it in my face, Myeon.”

 

“Why don’t you just apologize and tell the guy you like him since forever?” Sehun encouraged.

 

“Oh that would be easy. I’ll just knock on Baekhyun’s room and say, ‘Hey, Baek, sorry for being a dick but believe me I really like you ever since I first saw you.’”

 

Sehun and Junmyeon laughed out loud. They can feel Chanyeol’s sarcasm and they enjoy seeing him suffer like that.

 

“Okay, maybe that’s not believable. Baka ihampas lang sa’yo ni Baekhyun yung lesson plan niya kapag narinig niya ‘yan.” Sabi ni Junmyeon nang kumalma na silang magboyfriend sa kakatawa.

 

“Just sincerely apologize. Hindi naman bato yun si Baek. If anything, I think the guy is soft. Kindergarten teacher siya. Kids love him.” Seryosong sabi ni Sehun.

 

“But how?!” Chanyeol pulled his hair out of frustration. “He wouldn’t talk to me. Heck, he wouldn’t even look at me. Parang diring-diri siya sakin.”

 

“Technically, nakakadiri nga naman yung kagaguhan mo.” Ani Sehun. Binato ni Chanyeol yung unan sa couch niya sa mukha ni Sehun. Sapul.

 

Junmyeon pinched Sehun’s arm lightly. “Love, enough. Let’s just help this dork.” He then turned to face Chanyeol. “And you, you better apologize to Baekhyun properly. Dalawang taon na siyang nagtitiis sa’yo.”

 

Chanyeol winced. _Nagtitiis._ It kinda hurt but he knows he has no right to be hurt. It was true, after all.

 

“Right. I should get going. I need to talk to my husband.” Chanyeol stood up and went out of his office. He asked his secretary to clear his schedule for the afternoon. Talking to Baekhyun can’t wait any longer.

 

\---

 

“Teacher Baek, Teacher Baek, Daddy Soo is here! Can I go now?” Hyeri, one of his students and goddaughter, called him enthusiastically. He would never get tired of children. They’re just balls of sunshine.

 

He turned and waited until Hyeri’s dad was inside the classroom. “Hi, Baek. How are you?” Kyungsoo, or Daddy Soo greeted him.

 

Baekhyun smiled. “Hi, Soo. I’m good. You?”

 

“I’m good too.” Kyungsoo answered.

 

“Daddy, where’s Daddy Nini? Are we going home now? I want ice cream!” Hyeri tugged on her father’s hand. It made him chuckle.

 

“Easy, honey. Daddy Nini’s outside. He’s waiting for you. Why don’t you go ahead and see him? I’ll be right behind you. Okay?” Kyungsoo instructed his daughter. Hyeri nodded and immediately ran outside, calling for her other Dad.

 

“So, how are you? For real this time.” Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun heaved a sigh. There’s no point hiding it to his other best friend now. “I don’t know. But I guess I’m fine.”

 

“Jongdae told me about your discovery.” Kyungsoo pushed his round glasses up his nose. “Are you sure you want to annul Chanyeol after three years?”

 

“Yes, Soo. I’m sure. I’m tired and I think I’ve had enough. I tried long enough naman di ba? And besides, I talked to Yixing about it. He’s willing to be my lawyer.” Baekhyun said. He was hoping that Kyungsoo would agree with him.

 

“I’m not sure if you tried hard enough though.”

 

“Kyungsoo! Don’t make me feel bad.” Baekhyun pouted. Why can’t Kyungsoo just support him? They’re best friends, aren’t they?

 

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo. “Alright. I’m sorry. Just don’t make rash decisions, Baek. Think about it carefully before you decide.”

 

“I know you’re worried but trust me, I know what I’m doing.” Baekhyun smiled softly at Kyungsoo.

 

Tatlo silang magbebest friends – siya, si Jongdae, at si Kyungsoo. Sa kanilang tatlo, si Kyungsoo lang ang nakapagsettle down na with his long time boyfriend, Jongin or Daddy Nini. Hindi counted si Baekhyun kasi yes, may asawa na siya pero they’re not married because of love. Si Kyungsoo at Jongin, they were married because of so much love. Mga favorite ni Lord.

 

“I really hope you do, Baek.” Kyungsoo hugged him and turned to say goodbye. Sinundo lang talaga nila si Hyeri. “Visit me at the coffee shop sometimes, please. Kayong dalawa ni Dae. Namimiss ko na kayo.”

 

“Okay. I’ll make sure to tell Dae. Matutuwa yun for sure.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. He was about to leave but he turned to Baekhyun again. “Oh I almost forgot. Chanyeol’s at the playground. The guard told me he’s been there for about an hour and a half.” Kyungsoo winked at him and really left.

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit pero biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. _Why is Chanyeol Park here?_ He immediately went to the playground. There, sitting at the swing with his head down, was indeed Chanyeol Park.

 

“Bakit ka nandito?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol looked up and was surprised to see Baekhyun in front of him. “I, uh, I was just-“

 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms in his chest, clearly not amused at a stuttering Chanyeol. He heaved a sigh. “Look, Baek. I really, really just want to talk to you. Please talk to me.”

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat. Chanyeol looked like a kicked puppy. _Ang sarap alagaan._ Umupo siya sa katabing swing nito. “Okay, you have ten minutes.”

 

Chanyeol panicked when Baekhyun gave him a time limit. “I’m really sorry, Baek.” He blurted. “I’m just really sorry. I have no excuse for my actions. And I swear I regret them now.” Chanyeol looked at his hands. “Nakikita ko kasi na wala ka namang pakialam sakin. You never said a word about anything I did so I thought it was okay. Sinasabihan mo lang kami na wag maingay but then you never really told me to stop.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed. “Wow! Now it’s my fault?”

 

“No, no, no.” Mabilis na sabi ni Chanyeol. “I’m just saying you seemed not to be affected by any of it. I should’ve known it would eventually hurt you and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disrespect you in any way. I’m sorry.”

 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s almond shaped, brown eyes. Tinitingnan niya kung pinagtitripan na naman ba siya nito or kung may any hint of insincerity sa mata nito. Wala. Chanyeol Park was apologizing to him. Sincerely.

 

He glared at his husband but then he heaved a sigh. “Fine. I accept your apology but don’t expect anything to change, Chanyeol.”

 

“Really? Thank you, Baek.” Chanyeol smiled a little. “About nothing changing, do you think we can at least be friends?” Chanyeol asked, a little hopeful.

 

This shocked Baekhyun more than the apology. Chanyeol? Wanting to be friends with him? End of the world na ba? “Are you serious?”

 

“I am. I just realized we’ve been together for more than two years and yet I still don’t know much about you. I mean, if we’re to get stuck with each other for the rest of our lives, at least let’s be friends.”

 

It intrigued him. Why was Chanyeol being nice? It seems fishy but the guy seemed sincere as well. Baekhyun was about to point out the three year thing about their marriage but he bit his tongue. Baka mabati kapag sinabi niya kay Chanyeol, baka hindi pa matuloy, mahirap na.

 

He looked at Chanyeol. “Alright, let’s try to be friends.”

 

\---

 

Baekhyun decided to spend the weekend binge watching movies. Kalahating araw na siyang nasa sala at currently nanonood ng Four Sisters and a Wedding, every Filipino’s favorite movie. Nandun na siya sa confrontation part ng pamilya Salazar. Actually, paiyak na siya.

 

“What are you watching?”

 

“Shit.” Baekhyun flinched. Nagulat siya nang marinig ang boses ni Chanyeol sa likod niya. Natawa ito.

 

“Sorry, Baek. Didn’t mean to scare you.” Chanyeol sat down beside him. “Naglunch ka na?”

 

“I haven’t.” Sagot niya saka bumalik na sa panonood.

 

Honestly, nagugulat pa rin siya kapag kinakausap siya ni Chanyeol. Para kasing bogus. What if niloloko lang pala siya nito? What if dinare lang pala siya ng friends niya? What if Chanyeol’s actions were not really sincere? Yes, Baekhyun has trust issues. Who doesn’t?

 

Tumayo na si Chanyeol mula sa sofa. Baka magluluto ng kakainin niya. Napaisip rin tuloy si Baekhyun. Ano kayang kakainin niya for lunch?

 

They may be married pero hindi sila sabay kumakain ni Chanyeol. Everything in that house was divided – kwarto, pagkain, groceries, laundry, bills. Kulang na lang ay boses ni Kuya at pwede na silang tawaging housemates. Not that it bothered them in any way. In fact, mas kumportable sila sa ganun.

 

Natapos na ni Baekhyun ang Four Sisters and a Wedding so he decided to stretch. Nakakatatlong movie na siya. Oorder na sana siya ng pizza pananghalian nang tawagin siya ni Chanyeol. He made his way to the kitchen.

 

“What?”

 

“Let’s eat.” Yaya ni Chanyeol.

 

“What?” Gulat na tanong niya. Sigurado siyang nagkamali siya ng dinig.

 

“I said let’s eat, Baek.” Chanyeol chuckled. “I cooked for two. Sabi mo hindi ka pa naglalunch.”

 

“I-“

 

“Just sit down, Baekhyun. Walang lason ‘yan.” Sumubo si Chanyeol ng niluto niya as if to prove his point. “See?”

 

Nag-aalangan man, Baekhyun still sat down in front of his husband. He’s suspicious but who could say no to free food? Definitely not him.

 

The first few minutes were awkward. Hindi pa sila kumakain nang silang dalawa lang ever. It was eerily quiet and Baekhyun couldn’t stand it.

 

“It’s good-“

 

“What were you watch-“

 

They both said at the same time. It made everything more awkward.

 

“Do you know-“

 

“Was it a-“

 

They tried for the second time but again, they spoke at exactly the same time. Okay, things aren’t working so well. They decided to be quiet again.

 

“Should I-“

 

“Can I-“

 

Nagkatinginan sila at hindi na napigilan ang tawa. It was stupid but funny. How can they speak simultaneously for three consecutive times?

 

“Alright, you go first, Baek. What were you saying?” Somehow, the awkward atmosphere dissipated.

 

“Sabi ko, ang sarap ng menudo na niluto mo.” Baekhyun can feel his cheeks heating up. This would be the first time na pinuri niya si Chanyeol directly pero masarap naman kasi talaga. _Si Chanyeol din masarap._

 

“But Baek, that’s kaldereta.” Mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at mas lalo siyang namula. _Fuck, nakakahiya!_  “Really?! I’m sorry! Akala ko kasi menudo. I’m sorry, Chan-“

 

Tumawa si Chanyeol. _Ang gwapo._ “I’m just messing with you, Baek. Menudo nga ‘yan. And thank you.”

 

He glared at his husband. Kahit kelan talaga ‘to.

 

“Anyway, Baek, I was asking kung ano yung pinapanood mo?”

 

“Oh. Four Sisters.”

 

“Was it good?”

 

“Of course, it’s good. Wait! You haven’t watched it?!” Gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

It was Chanyeol’s turn to blush. “I’m not really a fan of local movies.”

 

“Well, you should watch it. I didn’t know na may mga kaedad pa pala kong hindi nakakakilala sa Salazar sisters.” Baekhyun commented, shaking his head. _What a disappointment, Chanyeol._

 

“Do you think I can watch with you?”

 

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. The guy was looking at him. For a minute, Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was hoping he would say yes.

 

“Since pinakain mo naman ako ng lunch, I guess you can watch with me.” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun swore his heart skipped a beat. Ngayon niya lang talagang nakita ang side na ‘to ng asawa niya. He was indeed dashing.

 

After washing the dishes (Baekhyun did), they settled on the sofa. Baekhyun scrolled through the movies, looking for Four Sisters and a Wedding. Kakatapos niya lang panoorin yun pero he’ll watch it again without any hint of regret. _Duh, it’s the Salazar sisters so I’ll watch it again._ He was surprised when Chanyeol stopped his hand.

 

“Can we watch that, instead?” Chanyeol asked earnestly. He was still holding Baekhyun’s hand.

 

“Uh, are you sure?”

 

“Yes! That’s the best movie there is! I’m guessing you haven’t watched it.”

 

He’s right, hindi pa napapanood ni Baekhyun yun pero… “Really? Zootopia? What are you, seven?”

 

“Hey!” Chanyeol glared at him. “It’s a great movie, okay?”

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright, sweetheart. Let’s watch it.”

 

Narealize ni Baekhyun na he used a term of endearment towards Chanyeol. _Okay, what the fuck?_ In his defense, he just got carried away. Sweetheart ang tawag niya sa mga estudyante niya. It doesn’t mean anything.

 

He slowly looked at Chanyeol. His husband was blinking at him, cheeks and ears turning red. Pati tuloy siya namula kasi nahiya siya sa sarili niya. _Way to go, Baekhyun Byun._ He cleared his throat and nodded towards the television. “The movie’s starting. L-let’s see how good it is.”

 

\---

 

_From: Tenga_

_Hi, Baek. Nasa bahay ka na, right? I’m on my way home. Do you need anything?_

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but blush. Hindi pa rin siya sanay na tinetext siya ni Chanyeol bago ito umuwi just to ask if he needs anything. Hindi naman sa araw-araw ito magtext pero nakakagulat pa rin. Parang kailan lang nung sinampal niya ito at nangakong hinding-hindi na niya papansinin unless kailangan.

 

Don’t judge him, okay? Hindi naman sa marupok siya pero nagbago lang kasi talaga bigla si Chanyeol. It was like a full three hundred sixty.

 

One, never nang nag-uwi si Chanyeol ng babae sa bahay. Hindi niya alam kung nakinig ba ito sa kanya at sa hotel na lang nakikipagsex sa mga kahook-up niya or what. Either way, wala siyang pakialam. At least hindi na sila sa bahay nagkakalat.

 

Second, Chanyeol’s home by seven thirty. Hindi niya alam kung kailan nag-umpisa yung pag-uwi ni Chanyeol nang tama sa oras. Hindi niya inoorasan si Chanyeol, okay? Pero kapag kinompute mo yung oras ng out niya plus travel time pauwi sa bahay, sakto lang. It makes Baekhyun wonder kung saan isinisingit ni Chanyeol ang pakikipagsex sa iba. Again, he doesn’t care.

 

Third, they watch movies almost every weekend. Hindi na bago yun kay Baekhyun since yun na ang stress-reliever niya, but for Chanyeol? The guy used to go out every weekend. As in. Walang palya. Kaya nagulat talaga si Baekhyun nang makitang kasama na niya sa sofa si Chanyeol at nagmomovie marathon na sila ng Harry Potter.

 

Lastly, their first lunch together was followed by another and then another and another. Halos parati na silang sabay kumain. Palagi nang pangdalawang tao ang niluluto ni Chanyeol kapag nasa bahay siya. Ganun din naman si Baekhyun pero madalas na si Chanyeol ang nagluluto. Baekhyun can cook something edible but Chanyeol can cook something delicious. Ibibigay na ni Baek kay Chanyeol yun kasi totoo naman, his husband knows his way around the kitchen.

 

“Hoy bakla, ano na? Earth to Baekhyun?”

 

“Ay sorry, Dae. Anong sinasabi mo?” Baekhyun shook his head. Madalas na naiisip niya kung anong nangyayari sa kanila ni Chanyeol kaya nagsspace out siya. Hindi pa rin kasi niya maintindihan kung anong nangyari.

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes. “Sabi ko sino ba ‘yang panay text sa’yo? Kanina pa beep nang beep ‘yang phone mo hindi mo naman binubuksan.”

 

Nagulat si Baekhyun nang makitang totoo nga ang sinasabi ni Jongdae. May text messages nga siya. All from Chanyeol.

 

_From: Tenga_

_Hey, Baek? You don’t need anything?_

_I bought strawberry cake though. You might want to try it._

_Baek, I’m home. Wala ka dito, san ka? Let’s watch The Proposal._

 

“BAKLA KA NG TAON!” Sigaw ni Jongdae saka siya hinampas sa braso. “Ano ‘yan?! Bat may paganyan na kayo?!”

 

“Aray ko naman, Dae. Masakit ha.” Reklamo ni Baekhyun.

 

Jongdae glared at him. “Tigilan mo ko, bakla ka. Ano ‘yan? Bat magkatext na kayo? Very asawa siya magtext ha. Tsaka ‘let’s watch The Proposal’? Kelan pa kayo naging movie buddies?”

 

“Oh my God, Jongdae Kim! Can you be quiet for one second? Kaya nga ako nandito sa apartment mo para magkwento di ba?”

 

“You better, Baekhyun. How dare you keep me in the dark?” Nagtatampu-tampuhang sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Let me just answer him.”

 

_To: Tenga_

_Hey, Chanyeol. I’m at Jongdae’s._

 

Baekhyun looked back at his best friend. Jongdae was looking at his phone as well. Tumaas ang kilay nito. “What?” Baekhyun asked. He was going to start telling him what happened when his phone beeped again.

 

 

_From: Tenga_

_Are you gonna stay there for the night?_

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit pero naimagine niya yung mukha ni Chanyeol tuwing may hinihiling ito, like he was hoping things would turn out the way he want them to. _Oh God, nababaliw na ko._

 

_To: Tenga_

_No. Uuwi rin ako mamaya pero baka gabihin ako. I’ll talk to you later, busy kami ni Dae._

 

Nagulat siya nang hampasin siya ni Jongdae. “BAKLA, I’M SO PROUD OF YOU! Ang cold mo magreply ha. Hindi ka marupok sa part na ‘yan.”

 

“Ewan ko sa’yo.” Natawa na lang si Baekhyun at ikinwento na kay Jongdae kung anong nangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol. Kung paanong they were now comfortable enough to text each other and ask their whereabouts.

 

 

 

 

“So paano? Friends na kayo? Ganun?” Pagssummarize ni Jongdae.

 

“I guess?”

 

“Are you still pushing through with the annulment?” His best friend asked innocently. It made Baekhyun pause. Will he push through?

 

He cleared his throat. “Of course. Just because we’re friends now doesn’t mean I want to keep being married to him.” Somehow, something felt wrong with what he said.


	4. Ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting :)

“You’re going out?”

 

Baekhyun turned to see his half naked husband going down the stairs. Ang aga namang magdisplay ng pandesal sa Chanyeol’s bakery.

 

“Yup.”

 

“But it’s the weekend. Aren’t you supposed to laze around and watch movies the whole day?” Chanyeol asked, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Excuse me?” Baekhyun acted like he was offended. “I don’t laze around every weekend.”

 

“Yeah, sure. But seriously, Baek, where are you going? It’s Saturday and it’s seven thirty.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “If you really must know, I’m going to the school. Family day ngayon so may pa-event kami.”

 

“R-really?”

 

“Yeah, really. So I’m gonna go now. Pancakes are on the table. Help yourself.” Baekhyun said hurriedly. He was about to go out of the door when Chanyeol called him out.

 

“Baek!”

 

“What?”

 

“DoyouthinkIcancomealong?” Chanyeol talked too fast.

 

“Ano? Sorry, I didn’t get that.” Baekhyun asked again.

 

“I-I was just wandering if, if I could come along?” Nahihiyang tanong ni Chanyeol. He was rubbing his nape and his cheeks and big ears are turning red. _Cute._

 

“Sasama ka?” Di makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun. This is new.

 

“K-kung pwede lang naman pero kung hindi pwede, okay lang.”

 

Nag-isip si Baekhyun. It’s not that the event was exclusive. Pero kasi, ano namang gagawin ni Chanyeol dun? Wala naman siyang anak o pamilya to join the event with.

 

“It’s okay, Baek.” Chanyeol chuckled but Baekhyun was sure there was a hint of disappointment in his laughter. “Naisip ko lang naman sumama kasi I miss family days.”

 

“Sumama ka kung gusto mo.” Baekhyun whispered. Hindi niya alam kung bakit kinakabahan siya. It was stupid.

 

Chanyeol gaped at him. “Are you sure?! Can I really come along?” Excitement was evident in his voice. Suddenly, Chanyeol was bright and shining. Nakakasilaw ang ngiti niya.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him. “I already said yes.”

 

“Okay, okay. Please wait for me. Maliligo lang ako. Mabilis lang, promise. Wag ka nang magdala ng sasakyan. I’ll drive for you.” Mabilis na sabi ni Chanyeol habang tumatakbo pabalik sa kwarto niya. He’s definitely excited.

 

Baekhyun sat on the sofa and patiently waited for Chanyeol. Hindi niya ineexpect na may ganung side ito. Quite surprising for a twenty-seven year old. He didn’t expect Chanyeol to get excited over Family Day.

 

Chanyeol stayed true to his words. Nagmadali nga talaga ito at in no time, ready to go na sila.

 

“Wait, Baek. Let me just get something.” Chanyeol went back inside the house while Baekhyun waited beside his car. They’re taking Chanyeol’s car.

 

“Let’s go.” Yaya ni Chanyeol pagkalabas niya.

 

“What’s that?” Baekhyun asked curiously. He was eyeing the small paperbag Chanyeol has with him.

 

“Oh this?” His husband raised the paperbag. “They’re pancakes. I had to bring them along. Sayang naman ‘tong niluto mo kung hindi ko kakainin.” Chanyeol winked at him before getting inside the car.

 

Baekhyun knew his cheeks are turning pink but he cleared his throat and went inside the passenger seat. _This idiot._

 

\---

 

“Good morning, Baek!”

 

“Hi, Joongi. Good morning!” Baekhyun smiled at the School Director.

 

“Do you need help with that?” Nilapitan siya ni Joongi at aktong tutulungan sa dala niyang malaking kahon.

 

“I think I can help him with that.” Chanyeol cleared his throat to make his presence known.

 

“Oh. You have company.” Joongi smiled at Baekhyun then turned to Chanyeol. “Hi, I’m the School Director, Joongi Lee.”

 

“Chanyeol Park. Baekhyun’s-“

 

“Teacher Baek!!!” Naputol ang pagpapakilala ni Chanyeol nang makarinig sila ng malakas na tawag kay Baekhyun. The next thing they knew, they were surrounded by a bunch of kids competing over Baekhyun’s attention.

 

Both Chanyeol and Joongi couldn’t help but smile fondly because the sight was just too adorable. Baekhyun was, no doubt, fit to be a kindergarten teacher. He was just that good with kids.

 

 

 

The event program started in no time, making Baekhyun busy and forget that his husband tagged along. Baekhyun’s task was to man the food table. Whenever someone approaches the table, Baekhyun would be there to assist them. Napangiti siya nang makitang papalapit si Jongdae.

 

“Hey, Dae!”

 

“Hi, B!” Pawis na pawis si Jongdae pero halatang nag-eenjoy ito. Si Jongdae kasi ang nakatokang magbantay sa mga games, referee ba.

 

Baekhyun quickly pour him a glass of water. “Enjoy na enjoy ka ha.”

 

“Ako, oo. Ewan ko lang dun ha.” Sabi ni Jongdae saka ngumuso sa lalaking nakaupo sa ilalim ng puno. Medyo malayo siya pero kita ni Baekhyun na naka-pout ito.

 

Gusto sana siyang lapitan ni Baekhyun pero kailangan niyang bantayan yung table. Chanyeol can wait.

 

“Sige na, puntahan mo na. Pinalitan naman ako ni Minho sa post ko kaya ako muna papalit sa’yo. Puntahan mo na at mukhang kulang sa aruga.”

 

Inirapan ni Baekhyun si Jongdae pero kumuha siya ng maiinom at naglakad palapit kay Chanyeol.

 

\---

 

“Nagsisisi ka na bang sumama ka?”

 

Chanyeol looked up to see his husband. He couldn’t help his heart, it was beating so fast. Baekhyun looks breathtaking without even trying. No wonder he caught Chanyeol’s attention since day one.

 

He smiled and shook his head. “Of course not. I just realized how awkward it is to attend Family Day without your own family. Hindi ko alam kung anong pumasok sa isip ko at sumama ako sa’yo.”

 

Baekhyun sat beside him and handed him a drink. “Well, I don’t have my family with me but I don’t feel awkward.”

 

“We’re different, Baek. You’re their teacher while I’m an outsider.” Chanyeol took a sip of his drink. “Thanks for this.” He said, referring to his drink.

 

Baekhyun just nodded and for a few minutes, they were silent. Pinapanood lang nila ang mga pamilyang naglalaro.

 

“I bumped into Kyungsoo earlier, by the way.” Chanyeol said.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“He looks genuinely happy. I didn’t know he ended up with Jongin Kim. Plus a daughter? Damn. Their family looks amazing.” Chanyeol couldn’t hide the little jealousy he felt. He suddenly wanted to have his own kid. _Maybe with Baek._

 

“It is amazing.” Baekhyun agreed. Once again, they were enveloped with silence. It was comfortable though.

 

\---

 

“Teacher Baek?” A mom approached them and Baekhyun stood up.

 

“Yes, Ma’am? Can I help you?”

 

The mother gulped. “I’m really sorry pero pwede ko bang ibilin sa inyo yung anak ko. Si Andrei? Please. I just have an emergency at home. Babalikan ko rin siya as soon as I can.”

 

“Nasan po si Andrei?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

Itinuro ng nanay si Andrei. Nakaupo ito sa isang bench sa di kalayuan at mukhang umiiyak. “Please, Teacher Baek? Isasama ko sana pauwi si Andrei kaso ayaw niya.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. He understood. Andrei belonged to a broken family. As far as Baekhyun knows, Andrei’s dad left them so his mom was raising them alone. “It’s okay, Ma’am. Ako na pong bahala kay Andrei. I’ll keep him company.”

 

“Thank you, Teacher Baek! Thank you!”

 

Hindi nagtagal ay nagpaalam na yung nanay ni Andrei. The kid was sobbing, hoping his mom would stay and they could join the family games. Baekhyun’s heart broke a little. Andrei must be so disappointed.

 

“Hey, Andrei.” Baekhyun called softly. He was surprised when Andrei hugged him and cried in his chest.

 

“T-teacher, I just want to enjoy family day. Why don’t I have a d-dad?”

 

“Oh sweetheart.” Baekhyun just hugged him tight. Hindi niya alam kung pano niya ieexplain sa musmos na isip ni Andrei yung sitwasyon nila.

 

“Hey, buddy. Do you want to join the family games?” Nagulat siya nang makita ang asawa niya, nakaluhod sa harap nila, staring at Andrei softly.

 

Andrei stopped crying and looked at the man talking to him. “E-excuse me, Sir. But w-who are you?”

 

“Oh sorry. My name is Chanyeol.” Chanyeol held out his hand towards Andrei. “I’m Teacher Baek’s husband.”

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Andrei at mabilis na humarap kay Baekhyun. “Husband? But Teacher Dae said Teacher Joongi is your boyfriend.”

 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to look surprised. _Jongdae Kim! Kung anu-anong chismis ang pinapakalat mo sa mga estudyante ko!_ Baekhyun took a mental note to smack Jongdae’s head.

 

“Teacher Joongi, huh?”

 

Nilingon niya si Chanyeol at nakitang masama ang tingin nito sa kanya. _Anong problema ng kumag na ‘to?_

He laughed awkwardly. “No, Andrei. Teacher Joongi is not my boyfriend. Niloloko ka lang ni Teacher Dae.”

 

Andrei still looked confused until Chanyeol spoke again. “What do you say, buddy? Should we join all those contests and win all the prizes?” The kid smiled brightly and nodded at Chanyeol’s suggestions.

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, dahan dahan!” Baekhyun shouted amidst all the cheers. Naglalaro sila ng sack race – Chanyeol and Andrei were competing. Halata namang mananalo na sila pero ang bilis pa rin magtatalon nung dalawa kaya nag-aalala siya na baka madisgrasya sila.

 

“Wow. Stage mother ang peg mo bakla ha.” Natatawang puna ni Jongdae. Kyungsoo was also with them, looking after Hyeri and Jongin.

 

“Heh! Tigilan mo ko, Jongdae ha. May kasalanan ka pa sakin.”

 

“What?! Ano na namang ginawa ko?”

 

“Ano yung sinasabi ni Andrei na sabi mo daw boyfriend ko si Joongi?” Baekhyun accused. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, laughed.

 

Jongdae grinned at him. “Bakla, di ko naman exactly sinabi na boyfriend mo siya. Sabi ko lang may potential.”

 

“May asawa na ko, ano ka ba?”

 

Jongdae snorted. “Wag ako, B. Wala kayong romance ng asawa mo. Si Joongi, may crush sayo, matagal na.”

 

Baekhyun felt himself blush. “Ewan ko sa’yo, Dae. Tumigil ka na nga.”

 

Humarap na ulit siya sa mag-ama niya. Charot. Kay Chanyeol at Andrei pala.

 

Jokes aside, aware naman siya na crush siya ni Joongi. The guy said so himself. Sadyang hindi lang pinapansin ni Baekhyun kasi may asawa na siya at kahit pa sabihing arranged lang naman yun, hindi pa rin siya kumportable.

 

Nanalo nga sila Chanyeol at Andrei sa sack race. Mabilis na lumapit ang mga ito sa kanya. “Teacher Baek! Look! Tito Yeol and I won!” Masayang-masayang sabi ni Andrei at iwinagayway pa sa mukha niya ang medal na nakuha nila.

 

“Great job, sweetheart!” Nakangiting sabi niya saka pinunasan ang pawis ni Andrei. Nag-iwan ang mama nito ng mga gamit ni Andrei.

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “I did great too.”

 

Baekhyun just rolled his eyes jokingly. Gusto rin yatang mapuri ni Gago. He looked at Chanyeol and saw sweat rolling down his face. “Wala ka bang pamunas?”

 

Chanyeol smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t know I would play.”

 

“Talagang sarili mo lang dinala mo ha.” Baekhyun was shaking his head while reaching for his bag. He took the face towel he brought and handed it to his sweating husband.

 

“Magpunas ka. Ang lagkit mo tingnan.” _Lie._ Chanyeol looks fresh kahit pawisan siya. Siya yung tipo ng tao na parang pati pawis niya pwede mong inumin kasi mukhang malinis. Kahit pawisan, mukhang mabango. Kutis mayaman nga naman.

 

Chanyeol smiled brightly at him and took the towel.

 

“You guys wait here. I’ll get you something to eat.” Baekhyun stood up and walked towards the food table.

 

 

 

 

“Oh hey, Baek! Can I prepare something for you?” Joongi greeted him. Siya na ngayon ang nakabantay sa food table.

 

“Hindi, okay lang. Ikukuha ko lang ng pagkain si Andrei tsaka si Chanyeol.”

 

“I see.” Joongi nodded. “Well, there are a lot of foods here. Take whatever they like.”

 

“Thanks, Joongi.” Baekhyun smiled at him.

 

He trudged back to their table carrying two plates in hand. Chanyeol and Andrei were waiting for him. Andrei was bouncing on his seat, excited to eat, while Chanyeol had his eyebrows furrowed. _Anong problema nito?_

 

“Here you go.”

 

“Baek!” Baekhyun looked back and saw Joongi running towards their table. “You forgot the drinks.” He handed him three mineral water bottles.

 

“Babalikan ko na lang dapat ‘yan eh but thanks, Joongi.”

 

“No problem. See you!” Joongi ran back to the food table after dropping off their water.

 

Andrei sat down beside him while Chanyeol was seating across from him. Napansin niyang mas lalong kumunot ang noo nito. “Hey, you okay?”

 

Chanyeol just glared at his food and cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m okay. Ayoko lang ng tubig.”

 

Baekhyun just shrugged his shoulders. Sinubuan na lang niya si Andrei para hindi na ito magkalat pa.

 

\---

 

“Bye, Andrei!”

 

“Bye, Teacher Baek! Bye, Tito Yeol!” Andrei was waving at them. Family Day was over and Andrei was heading home with his mom.

 

“That was fun.” Chanyeol was smiling brightly Baekhyun was afraid he could replace the setting sun.

 

“You did enjoy yourself, huh.”

 

“I did. Thanks for today, Baek.” His husband said softly while smiling at him. His heart skipped a beat there. Sobrang soft ng itsura ni Chanyeol.

 

 

 

Nagliligpit na sila ng mga kalat. Mostly school staff na lang ang naiwan at mga mangilan-ngilang pamilya na tumutulong maglinis.

 

“B!” Tawag ni Jongdae kaya naman agad na lumingon si Baekhyun. “Sorry pero pwede bang mauna na ko? May date kami ni Minseok eh. Okay lang ba? Please? Bawi ako next time, promise!”

 

Inirapan lang siya ni Baekhyun. “Fine. Magpalaganap ka ng kalandian.”

 

“Hala akala mo siya hindi eh kanina pa kayo naglalaro ng bahay-bahayan ng asawa mo.” Tumatawang pang-aasar ni Jongdae saka tumakbo na paalis. “Love you, B!”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. Kahit kelan talaga ‘tong si Jongdae.

 

Good thing Chanyeol was there to help them clean up. Gamit na gamit ang lakas nito. Aanhin niya nga naman ang katawan niyang batak sa gym kung hindi siya magbubuhat ng mga gamit dito. They were done cleaning up in no time. Baekhyun was waiting for Chanyeol sa parking lot, nagbanyo lang ito sandali.

 

“Baek! Good thing I found you.” Joongi was walking towards him.

 

“Why? May kailangan ka?”

 

“Actually, I just need to dispose this.” Ani Joongi saka ipinakita kay Baekhyun ang isang stuffed toy na aso. It was really cute.

 

“Dispose? Why? Sayang naman. It looks new.” Nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“Oh it is new. Prize sana ‘to dun sa isang game but unfortunately, walang nakakuha. So I’m giving it to you.”

 

“To me?” Baekhyun was surprised. “But why?”

 

“You look alike.” Natatawang sabi ni Joongi.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“I don’t mean it in a bad way! I just think you look just as cute.” Joongi said, slightly blushing.

 

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Okay. Give it to me. Sayang naman kung itatapon natin. I’ll keep it.”

 

“Really? Great! Tha-“

 

“Are you guys done? I’d like to go home, Baek.” Chanyeol appeared behind Baekhyun looking pissed.

 

“H-ha? Okay, sige tara na.” He opened the passenger seat but turned to Joongi to bid his goodbye. “Thanks for this stuffed toy, Joongi. We’ll go ahead. See you on Monday!”

 

“Bye, Baek! See you!” Joongi smiled and waved at them.

 

They went straight home after that. Aayain sana niyang magdinner sa labas si Chanyeol pero mukhang wala ito sa mood. It was confirmed nang makauwi sila sa bahay at hindi na siya pinansin ni Chanyeol.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what exactly happened but things went back to the way they used to. Hindi na sumasabay kumain sa kanya si Chanyeol. Hindi na ito nanonood ng movies with him. Bumalik na rin ito sa pag-uwi nang late. Baekhyun didn’t want to think about it pero naisip niyang baka bumalik na rin si Chanyeol sa pakikipag one night stand niya. He would never admit it pero nasasaktan siya. _Why though? Ano ba sila?_

 

Kapag gising pa siya at busy na gumawa ng lesson plan, naaabutan niya si Chanyeol pagdating nito. But the thing is, Chanyeol never acknowledged him. Walang ni hi o hello. Even the text messages stopped coming. _I knew it was too good to be true._

 

Baekhyun just kept himself busy. Ayaw niyang mabaliw kakaisip kung anong nagawa niyang mali para iwasan siya ni Chanyeol. At least wala na siyang naririnig na ungol galing sa kabilang kwarto. Actually, wala na siyang naririnig na kahit na ano.

 

It was quarter to twelve midnight when their front door opened. Chanyeol went in. Baekhyun held his breath. _Baka may kasama siyang babae._ Nang isara na ni Chanyeol ang pinto, nakahinga nang maluwag si Baekhyun. Thank you Lord walang kasama.

 

When the light hit his face, Baekhyun saw just how tired his husband was. There are prominent bags under his eyes, wrinkles around his face, and he looked pale. Baekhyun couldn’t help but wonder if he’s okay.

 

Swallowing his pride, he approached his husband. “Hey, Chanyeol. Are you okay?”

 

Chanyeol looked surprised to see Baekhyun beside him. “Yeah. I’m okay. Just tired.” He answered and quickly plopped himself on the sofa.

 

Baekhyun just shrugged his shoulders and left his husband alone. Baka nga pagod lang. Binalikan na niya ang lesson plan na ginagawa niya sa dining table.

 

An hour later, Baekhyun was done and ready to head back to his room. Nagulat siya nang makitang nandun pa rin si Chanyeol sa sofa, nakatulog na ito. He stared at his husband’s sleeping face. Pagod na pagod ang itsura nito pero ang gwapo pa rin. He wondered why Chanyeol seems so tired? _Baka galing se_ x. Something pinched his heart but he ignored it. Chanyeol is allowed to do stuff like that.

 

He cleared his throat and tried waking Chanyeol up. “Chanyeol, hindi ka pa ba aakyat?” His husband didn’t budge.

 

“Chanyeol.” He called but still no response. “Chanyeol.”

 

He shook his husband’s shoulder to wake him up. Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes but it seems like a struggle. _Just how many rounds did you do para mapagod ka nang ganyan?_ While shaking Chanyeol’s shoulder, Baekhyun can feel the heat emanating from him. _Don’t tell me…_

 

“Shit! You’re hot.” Ani Baekhyun nang hipuin niya ang noo ni Chanyeol. Nilalagnat nga si Gago. Sobrang init nito.

 

“Hey, Chanyeol. Kaya mo bang tumayo? Let’s get you to bed para makapagpahinga ka nang maayos.” He shook his husband again to wake him up. Buti na lang at dumilat na talaga ito. Inalalayan niya si Chanyeol paakyat ng hagdan – his arms draped around Baekhyun’s shoulders while Baekhyun’s arms were around his waist, keeping him steady.

 

He placed Chanyeol in bed then went to his closet to look for his clothes. He took a cotton shirt and a pair of pajamas.

 

Looking at his husband, Baekhyun knew Chanyeol couldn’t change his clothes on his own. He gulped. _I have no other motive in doing this, I just want him to be comfortable._

 

“Chanyeol, papalitan kita ng damit ha? Okay lang ba? Or kaya mo na mag-isa?” Baekhyun tried asking. Baka naman kasi siya lang ang nag-iisip na hindi kaya ni Chanyeol. But then, Chanyeol’s answer was nothing but grunts. _Great._

 

Binilisan niya na lang ang pagbibihis sa pang-itaas ni Chanyeol. Lagi niya namang nakikita ang bare chest nito pero that doesn’t mean na wala na itong effect sa kanya. Hello, bakla pa rin siya at appealing pa rin sa kanya ang abs at toned chest. He took a deep breath. _Not exactly the time for malicious thoughts, Baek._

Now, here comes the tricky part. Yung pang-ibaba.

 

Baekhyun looked up while unbuckling Chanyeol’s belt. _Jusko patawarin talaga._ Once he’s done, mabilis niyang hinatak ang slacks nito pababa. _Voilaa!_ Nakaboxer shorts na lang si Gago. Baekhyun tried his best not to look pero malakas ang tawag ng demonyo. He peeked (not inside his boxers, okay?) at _putangina queen mother daddy daks si Chanyeol!_ Again, Baekhyun took a deep breath. Umiinit na. Nasa impyerno na siguro siya. _Demonyitang bakla._

 

Mabilis na isinuot ni Baekhyun sa mga paa ni Chanyeol ang pajamas nito at hinatak pataas. Mahirap na at baka tuluyan na siyang magkasala kapag hindi niya pa ito binalutan.

 

“Fuck.” Nagsstruggle na nga siya internally, nagsstruggle pa rin siya externally. Hindi niya tuluyang maisuot kay Chanyeol ang pajamas. He needs him to lift his hips para maisuot niya ito nang maayos.

 

“Chanyeol, help me out. Isuot mo na ‘tong pajamas mo. Hindi ko kayang isuot sa’yo, you’re too big for me.” _Putangina._ It sounded so wrong. Buti na lang at mukhang naintindihan  naman ni Chanyeol ang gusto niyang sabihin. He lifted his hips and he successfully put on Chanyeol’s pajamas. _Thank you Lord._

 

He tucked Chanyeol in his bed. “Ikukuha kita ng pagkain tsaka gamot. Stay here.”

 

Buti na lang pangdalawa pa rin kung magluto si Baekhyun. Umakyat na siya agad dala-dala ang pagkain at gamot para kay Chanyeol. “Hey, Chanyeol, wake up.” Gising niya rito. “Kumain ka muna tsaka uminom ng gamot. Sleep ka na lang ulit.”

 

Chanyeol grunted but listened to him nevertheless. He helped him sit up. Sinubuan niya na rin ito dahil mukhang lantang gulay ang asawa niya. Pagkatapos, pinainom niya na ito ng gamot. Chanyeol went back to sleep after that. The guy was too tired, too weak.

 

Baekhyun, on the other hand, went back to Chanyeol’s closet and looked for a face towel. Kumuha siya ng maliit na lalagyan sa kusina at nilagyan yun ng tubig na may yelo. Turo sa kanya ‘to ni Nanay Byun, pinakamabilis na paraan para magpababa ng lagnat is magpunas ng malamig na tubig sa katawan.

 

Hindi na nakatulog nang maayos si Baekhyun nang gabing yun. He was almost up all night taking care of his husband. Yung asawa niyang ilang linggo na siyang iniignore. _Gago pa rin talaga._

\---

 

Chanyeol woke up feeling better the next day. Ilang araw na ring masama ang pakiramdam niya pero hindi niya lang pinapansin, mawawala rin naman yun. Or so he thought. Sinabihan na siya ng secretary niya na bawas-bawasan ang pagbababad sa trabaho at pag-oovertime pero hindi siya nakinig. He needed a distraction and it was work.

 

He turned to his right and was surprised to see his husband sleeping. Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa upuan sa tabi niya habang nakapatong ang ulo nito sa sarili nitong mga braso. He marveled at his husband’s sleeping face. _Definitely angelic, Baek. Damn, you’re so lovely._

 

He figured that Baekhyun took care of him the whole night. Napansin niyang napalitan na ang damit niya at may basang bimpo sa noo niya. Guilt started eating him.

 

He didn’t mean to ignore Baekhyun for the past few weeks. Nagsimula lang naman yun nung Family Day, when the School Director kept smiling at his husband. Hindi ba nito alam na kasal na si Baekhyun? Why was he still hitting on his husband? The smiles, he could handle. But what made him so pissed even days after was that stupid stuffed toy and how it made Baekhyun so happy. Naiinis siya na napangiti ni Joongi nang ganun si Baekhyun. It irks him so much he just wanted to punch Joongi straight in the face.

 

Then he realized that he has no right to be mad. First, they may be married but they were forced into it. Baekhyun pointed that out when he screamed at Chanyeol. He would never forget that night and the look he saw in Baekhyun’s face. Second, never, in their two years of marriage did Baekhyun smiled at him the way he smiled at Joongi. Baekhyun was always glaring at him or rolling his eyes at him. Wala pa siyang nagawa para mapangiti si Baekhyun nang ganun and he hates it. Third, he knows that Joongi likes Baekhyun. He overheard from Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Wala naman siyang pakialam sa feelings ni Joongi pero naisip niya, Baekhyun may learn to like Joongi. The guy makes him smile, they work in the same school, and they’re friends.

 

Chanyeol likes Baekhyun but he doesn’t love him. _Not yet._ At bago pa siya tuluyang mahulog dito, pipigilan na niya ang sarili niya. Avoiding Baekhyun was his safest way. Unfortunately, not the wisest.

 

 He stared at Baekhyun’s face. _Ang ganda talaga._ Mula sa pilik-mata, ilong, labi, pisngi, lahat maganda. He hasn’t seen an actual angel but he’d like to think they would look like Baekhyun. Chanyeol had the sudden urge to touch his face pero bago pa niya magawa, unti-unti nang nag-inat si Baekhyun. Gising na ito. _Fuck, ang bilis naman._

 

“Yeol, gising ka na? Are you feeling better now?” Tanong ni Baekhyun habang nagkukusot ng mata. Since when did Baekhyun call him Yeol? It was always Chanyeol. He’s not complaining though, if anything, Baekhyun calling him by his nickname gave warmth to his heart.

 

\---

 

Hinipo ni Baekhyun ang noo ni Chanyeol. He felt his husband flinch. “May sinat ka pa. I’ll just prepare breakfast para makakain ka na tsaka makainom ng gamot.”

 

Baekhyun was about to go when he felt warm hands grasp his. “Hey, Baek.” Chanyeol was looking at anywhere but him.

 

“Yeah? You need anything?”

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat. “T-thank you for taking care of me.”

 

“No worries, Chanyeol.”

 

“A-and I’m sorry.” It was almost a whisper and Baekhyun figured his husband was embarrassed, seeing his stuck out ears turn red. It made him feel soft.

 

“Sorry for what?”

 

“For not talking to you properly for the past few days.”

 

“Weeks. You’ve been avoiding me for weeks. May problema ba tayo, Yeol? I thought we agreed to be friends.” Baekhyun wasn’t able to hide that he was hurt. Maybe a bit.

 

“I know. I know. It’s just that-“

 

“Are you guilty for sleeping around?”

 

“What?!”

 

“I just thought maybe you’re avoiding me because I made you uncomfortable for sleeping with girls. I swear, Chanyeol, you can sleep with anybody you like. Just please don’t do it here.” Baekhyun could feel the lump on his throat. Chanyeol sleeping with anybody didn’t really sit well in his heart. He doesn’t know why.

 

“What? God, no! Baek, I swear, I haven’t had sex ever since the night you slapped the shit out of me!” Chanyeol said defensively. He was now sitting up and holding Baekhyun’s two hands between his. Yung mga mata nito, parang nagmamakaawa na maniwala si Baekhyun sa kanya. “I was just avoiding you because of…”

 

“Because of what?”

 

“Joongi.”

 

“What?!” Now, it was Baekhyun’s turn to look surprised. “What do you mean you’re avoiding me because of Joongi?”

 

Chanyeol’s cheeks, neck, and ears are now red. “I heard Jongdae and Kyungsoo talk about you guys. They said Joongi likes you.”

 

“Oh tapos?”

 

“Alam mo?”

 

“Yeah. Joongi said he has a crush on me. But why would that make you avoid me?”

 

“Y-you might like him too. I don’t want to get in the way.” Chanyeol said as he looked at his hands. They’re now back at his lap.

 

Baekhyun laughed, making Chanyeol look at him. “Joongi can like me all he wants, Yeol. He’s a dear friend and he’s a very nice guy.” It made Chanyeol look at his hands again. “But the feeling’s not mutual.”

 

“What?” Chanyeol looked up, surprised and seemed relieved. Baekhyun wonders why.

 

“You heard me.” Baekhyun looked straight at Chanyeol’s eyes. “The guy is nice but I don’t like him that way.”

 

“I-I see.” Chanyeol nodded. He did his best to bite back the smile slowly creeping at his face. Baekhyun smiled at that. _Cute._

“I see, I see ka dyan. Get your ass up, Chanyeol Park, and let’s eat breakfast. Mukha namang nagsasakit-sakitan ka na lang.” Biro ni Baekhyun habang pabiro ding iniirapan ang asawa niya. Chanyeol laughed but followed him down stairs nonetheless.

 

 

 

 

“Baek, hindi ka ba papasok?” Tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang nakaupo sila sa sofa, ready to watch a movie.

 

“No. I called Jongdae already. Sabi ko may sakit ka and I need to look after you.” Baekhyun answered nonchalantly. He failed to notice Chanyeol’s smile and blushing cheeks.

 

“O-okay.”

 

“That reminds me.” Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol suddenly. “Hey, Chanyeol. Namumula ka. Don’t tell me nilalagnat ka na naman.” Hinipo niya ulit ang noo nito. Hindi naman mainit.

 

“N-no, I’m okay.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“As I was saying, your secretary called earlier. She asked kung papasok ka. Sabi ko hindi. Okay lang bang sinabi ko yun? Baka kasi mabinat ka sa office.”

 

Chanyeol smiled at him. There’s something about his smile that Baekhyun can’t pinpoint. “It’s okay, Baek. I could use a break. And I really miss watching movies with you.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed, hiding how his heart fluttered at Chanyeol’s simple words. “That’s what you get for avoiding me.”

 

“Never again, Baek. Never again.”


	5. Epic

“Uy, Chanyeol, ano na?” Baekhyun snapped his fingers in front of his husband’s face. Mukhang lutang ito. “Kanina pa kita tinatanong kung anong ibibigay natin sa birthday ni Yoojin.”

 

“Do you want to go out with me?”

 

Baekhyun looked taken aback. “What?”

 

“Go on a date with me.” Chanyeol said looking straight at his eyes. His husband seemed determined.

 

Baekhyun laughed awkwardly. “Ano bang sinasabi mo? Nababaliw ka na ba?” Hindi niya ipapahalatang kinakabahan siya at… naeexcite.

 

Chanyeol’s face fell. “You don’t want to?”

 

“No!” Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun. Mas lalong lumungkot ang mukha ni Chanyeol. _Shit._ “I-I mean, it’s not that I don’t want to.”

 

Chanyeol just looked at him. Disappointment and confusion plastered on his handsome face.

 

“You know what, let’s do it.”

 

“What?” Gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol.

 

“What? You asked me to go on a date with you? I’m saying yes.”

 

“For real?”

 

“Yes, Chanyeol. Ilang ulit pa?”

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what exactly happened. Tinanong lang siya ni Chanyeol out of nowhere tapos siya naman ‘tong si gaga, pumayag. Rupok level: Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

“Dae! Soo! What am I going to do?!” Baekhyun asked his two best friends. Bukas na yung ‘date’ nila ni Chanyeol and he’s stressed as fuck. “Why did I even agreed to him?!” He said as he pulled his hair.

 

“Yes, bakla. Bakit ka nga ba kasi pumayag?” Jongdae quipped.

 

Kyungsoo just rolled his eyes at Jongdae. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with that. Mag-asawa naman kayo so normal na magdate kayo.”

 

“Soo, alam mo namang hindi sila yung quote unquote mag-asawa na iniisip mo, di ba? Hindi naman sila kagaya niyo ni Jongin. You guys are in love while Baek and Chanyeol are…” Jongdae trailed. Hindi niya rin alam kung ano na nga ba si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. All he knows is that they’re treating each other better now.

 

“Regardless, Dae.” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Pero he’s straight, di ba?” Baekhyun asked absentmindedly. Isa pa yun sa mga iniisip niya. Why would Chanyeol ask him out on a date kung straight naman ito? Ano ‘to, free trial?

 

Jongdae scoffed. “Ruler na lang ang straight ngayon, bakla. Anong pinagsasasabi mo dyan?”

 

Kyungsoo covered his lips with his hand, trying to hide his laugh. “Baek, it’s just a date. Hindi mo naman siguro ikakamatay kung magddate kayo.”

 

Baekhyun thought about it. Hindi naman. “Pero kasi, Soo…”

 

“What?”

 

“You know I’ve never been on a date, right?” Baekhyun was definitely blushing. Nakakahiyang isipin – he’s a twenty-eight year old virgin, never been in a relationship, no first kiss, no anything. No wonder Chanyeol called his life boring before. Pera na lang ang kulang at pwede na siyang tawaging Certified Tito of Mary Grace.

 

Jongdae shook his head. “Ayan kasi. Ang dami-daming nagpapacute sa’yo dati, hindi mo lang pinapansin. Tapos ngayon magpapanic ka na wala kang kaexpi-experience.”

 

“Dae naman eh. You’re not helping.” Pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun.

 

In the end, they still helped Baekhyun prepare, as much as they can, at least. Sinamahan nila si Baekhyun na bumili ng isusuot and even taught him how to doll himself up.

 

“B oh.” Tawag ni Jongdae saka inabot kay Baekhyun ang isang maliit na paper bag. “Gift namin ni Soo ‘yan sa’yo kasi fucking finally makikipag-date ka na.”

 

“Nagdadalaga na siya.” Kyungsoo joked but looked like a proud parent nevertheless.

 

“Gaga! Anong nagdadalaga ka dyan? Kung babae lang ‘to, malamang menopause na siya, inaagiw na ang matres, at sarado na ang kipay.” Hirit pa ni Jongdae.

 

They all laughed out loud sa banat ni Jongdae. Yung bibig talaga nito, minsan pasmado. Pero kahit ganun, Baekhyun’s thankful for them. His best friends are indeed sweet. “Anyway, what’s this ba?”

 

He opened the paper bag and was surprised to see its contents. “What the fuck, Jongdae?! Why would you give me these?!” He looked at Kyungsoo accusingly. “You agreed to this, Kyungsoo?!”

 

Kyungsoo just laughed. It was fun seeing Baekhyun flustered. ”They might come in handy, Baek. Malay mo madiligan ka na nang tuluyan.”

 

“Mga gago. What am I supposed to do with a bottle of lube and a box of condoms?”

 

 

 

 

 

“You ready, Yeol?” Baekhyun asked as he walked down the stairs. Kinakabahan talaga siya sa date na ‘to.

 

Chanyeol was waiting for him at the living room. The moment he turned around, Baekhyun swore his heart dropped.

 

Standing in front of him was a dashing Chanyeol dressed in smart casual. His hair was styled up, showing his forehead. _Boy, he’s hot._ He’s wearing a sky blue long sleeves folded up until his forearms and black jeans.

 

Hindi maiwasan ni Baekhyun tingnan ang mga braso ni Chanyeol. _Putangina, the guns. Chanyeol, barilin mo ko. Charot._ Baekhyun chastised himself mentally. The hoe in him is jumping out because of Chanyeol.

 

“Let’s go, Baek?” Chanyeol asked. There was definitely a smirk in his lips. _Shet, alam niya bang I was checking him out?_

 

“Y-yeah, let’s go.”

 

“Lead the way then.” Hindi niya alam kung bakit pinauna siya ni Chanyeol eh pwede naman silang magsabay.

 

“Oh wait!” Baekhyun quickly turned. His phone was- “We’re you seriously looking at my ass?”

 

Chanyeol coughed a little. “What? No! Of course not.”

 

Baekhyun glared at him. “Siguraduhin mo lang.” Baekhyun may act tough pero actually nararamdaman niya na yung pag-init ng pisngi at tenga niya. Hindi sa feeler pero Chanyeol was looking at his ass talaga, swear to God.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol brought him to the mall. At first, they were just walking around – window shopping and talking about anything that comes to mind. Baekhyun was enjoying it until Chanyeol suddenly entered a boutique and insisted to buy stuff for Baekhyun.

 

“Seriously, Chanyeol, I’m okay. You don’t have to buy all these for me.”

 

“Let’s just buy them, Baek. Please? They look good on you.”

 

Baekhyun heaved a deep sigh. “Fine.”

 

Honestly, shopping was not exactly Baekhyun’s cup of tea. Nanghihinayang siya sa mga gagastusin ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman urgent yung mga bibilhin ng asawa niya. They’re not even his needs, they’re just wants – not even his wants. They went out the boutique carrying three paperbags, all Baekhyun’s.

 

“Let’s watch a movie.” Chanyeol told him. Baekhyun just nodded and his husband led the way to the cinema.

 

Bumili si Chanyeol ng popcorn and drinks nila while Baekhyun waited for him. He looked at their movie ticket. It’s a love story.

 

“Shall we?” Chanyeol asked when he came back.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

They went inside the movie theater carrying their popcorn and drinks. Baekhyun just focused on the movie but could feel his husband move around beside him.

 

“You okay?” Baekhyun whispered.

 

Chanyeol looked at him. “Yeah. I’m okay.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t notice when the movie ended. Nalaman niya na lang na tapos na nang gisingin siya ni Chanyeol. He fell asleep.

 

Lumabas sila ng sinehan at napansin niyang tahimik si Chanyeol. “Hey, Yeol. Sure kang okay ka lang?”

 

“Yes, Baek. I’m okay.” Chanyeol said. Medyo down ang boses nito. _What happened?_ Chanyeol looked at his wristwatch. “Let’s eat dinner.”

 

“Okay.” Baekhyun simply answered and followed his husband to the parking lot.

 

Hindi naman tanga si Baekhyun. Pakiramdam niya na-down si Chanyeol nang makitang nakatulog siya sa sinehan. In his defense, the movie was boring and full of cliché lines. Medyo cringey, to be honest. Hindi naman niya sinasadyang makatulog.

 

Chanyeol stopped his car in front of a fancy restaurant. The whole ride was quiet. Chanyeol wasn’t talking to him and Baekhyun was afraid of initiating a conversation. Baka masopla siya.

 

They entered the restaurant and Baekhyun can’t help but be in awe. The place screams money, glamour, and class. There was a guy playing piano in front and a lady singing beside him. Maybe Baekhyun can actually enjoy this place.

 

The hostess guided them to their table. “Your food will be served in a minute, gentlemen.” She said before she smiled and left them.

 

“They’re not giving us the menu?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“No. I had them already arranged. Why? Do you want something?” Chanyeol said. He seems aloof.

 

“Ah. No, it’s okay. At least, they can surprise me.”

 

Their appetizers soon came at kahit papano nag-uusap na si Chanyeol at Baekhyun. Mostly, they talked about Yoojin’s upcoming birthday at kung anong magandang iregalo sa anak ni Ate Yoora. A waiter then appeared beside their table and set down the main course.

 

Chanyeol started eating his food while Baekhyun only stared at his. “Is there a problem with your food, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun looked at his husband hesitantly. “No. There’s nothing wrong with the food. It’s just that…” He took a deep breath. “It has cucumbers in it.”

 

“And?” Chanyeol, having no clue about Baekhyun’s hatred towards cucumbers, asked innocently.

 

“I don’t really eat cucumbers.”

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol nodded and waved at the waiter. “We’ll order something else.”

 

They did order something else. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun the liberty to order his choice of food. However, for some unknown reasons, their table went back to being quiet and awkward. Baekhyun thought maybe it’s because of him. Why can’t he just pretend to like the damn cucumbers for one night? Hindi naman siya allergic dito, ayaw niya lang talaga.

 

They remained quiet hanggang sa matapos silang kumain and eventually, umuwi. Nasa loob na sila ng kotse, ready to go home. Baekhyun couldn’t stand the silence so he decided to talk to his husband first.

 

“Hey, Yeol.” He called softly. He looked at his husband. Chanyeol was glaring at the steering wheel while gripping at it tightly. Hindi siya pinansin nito.

 

“Yeol…” He called again.

 

Chanyeol flinched. Ngayon niya lang yata narinig yung tawag ni Baekhyun. “Yeah?” His husband looked at him blankly.

 

“Are we okay? You seemed really quiet.”

 

The guy released a deep breath. “We’re okay, Baek. Bakit naman hindi?”

 

Chanyeol then put his hand in the car’s ignition, about to drive them home.

 

“Wait.” Baekhyun called. Chanyeol turned to him, confused.

 

“Let me just tell you what I think.” Baekhyun turned his body towards his husband. It’s a bit weird to talk inside the car, in a restaurant’s parking lot. Pwede namang sa bahay na sila mag-usap pero for some reasons, ayaw nang patagalin ni Baekhyun yung sasabihin niya. He needs to let it out.

 

“I know the date sucks, Baek.” Chanyeol whispered while looking at his hands. The guy was pouting and Baekhyun had the sudden urge to just kiss his husband’s pout away.

 

 _What the fuck, B?_ Hanggang dito naririnig niya ang pangjajudge ni Jongdae.

 

“Well, if I were to rate our date, I’d say it would be an 8 out of 10.”

 

Chanyeol looked up at him, slowly smiling. “Really?”

 

“Yeah. With 1 being the highest rating.” Baekhyun said, smiling as well.

 

“Baek naman eh!” Chanyeol slumped his shoulders and his pout was back again. Baekhyun was afraid he would actually kiss Chanyeol right there and then if he wouldn’t stop pouting.

 

Instead, Baekhyun laughed mockingly. “Okay, listen to me. First, I’m not really fond of shopping. Don’t get me wrong, naappreciate ko naman yung mga binili mo and I swear I’ll wear them. It’s just that hindi talaga ko mashopping na tao. Second, I’m sorry kasi nakatulog ako nung nanonood tayo ng movie. The movie sucks and you can’t tell me otherwise. We’ve been movie buddies, Yeol. Alam mo naman yung mga hilig kong movies di ba? Lastly, I really don’t like cucumbers. As in. Kung gusto mo pakainin mo ko ng ampalaya, but not cucumbers. I’m sorry for ordering something else.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled weakly. “I really suck, don’t I?” _Suck what? Oh my God, Baekhyun!_

 

“A little.” Baekhyun grinned. “It was actually my first date.” He couldn’t help the blush forming in his cheeks.

 

Chanyeol groaned. “Thanks, Baek. I think I just felt better.”

 

Baekhyun laughed at his husband’s obvious sarcasm. “What? You made it memorable. Baekhyun Byun’s first date: epic fail.”

 

“Park.”

 

“What?”

 

“You’re Baekhyun Park now.” Chanyeol mumbled. He was looking at his hands again. Baekhyun wonders what’s so interesting about them.

 

“Right.” Baekhyun said. He ignores the loud beats of his heart. Just what is Chanyeol doing to him?

 

“I get it, okay? My plans definitely failed.” Chanyeol said defeatedly. “Pero in my defense, ginaya ko lang naman yung ginagawa nila Sehun kapag nagddate sila ni Junmyeon. He told me they enjoy going to malls and doing what we did. Hindi ko naman alam na it wouldn’t work the same way for us.”

 

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Bakit nagtanong ka pa kila Sehun? Hindi mo naman first time makipagdate ah.”

 

Baekhyun could sense Chanyeol’s embarrassment. “Tonight’s goal doesn’t include getting in your pants, Baek.”

 

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun. “What?”

 

“The dates I’ve been to.” Chanyeol breathed. “I go on dates to have sex at the end of the day.”

 

Baekhyun blinked. “Okay, I didn’t really need to know that.”

 

“I’m just saying. Hindi pa ko nakikipagdate nang date lang talaga ang nasa isip.”

 

“Wow.” Baekhyun can’t help but shake his head. “You have a lot of stamina.”

 

Chanyeol just smirked. “Well, I’m a very healthy man with strong needs.”

 

Baekhyun laughed out loud. Pano na ba napunta dito ang usapan nila?

 

“But seriously, Baek, I’m sorry. I know dates are not supposed to be this bad.” Chanyeol mumbled again. He looked like a kicked puppy. _Tangina, ang cute talaga._

 

“I just said the date sucks a little, Yeol, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.” Baekhyun said, looking at Chanyeol earnestly.

 

Chanyeol was biting back a smile. “You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

 

“Is it working?” Baekhyun said cheekily. Chanyeol just smiled at him lovingly. _Wait. Lovingly? Where did that came from?_

 

Baekhyun cleared his throat. “Pero kung sobrang down ka talaga, how about we go on a date again?”

 

Chanyeol’s big ears perked at that. “You want to go on a date with me again?”

 

“Yeah, why not?”

 

“O-okay! Let’s go on a date again. I promise I’ll think of something better this time.”

 

“Nuh uh, Yeol.” Baekhyun shook his head no. Chanyeol’s brows furrowed. “I’ll be in charge this time.”


	6. Thumping Hearts

“Chanyeol?” Baekhyun called softly.

 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol didn’t look at him. Busy ito sa laptop niya. Nasa dining table silang dalawa, gumagawa ng kanya-kanyang trabaho nila.

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath. _It’s now or never._

 

“Do you think we can postpone the date tomorrow?”

 

His question made Chanyeol look up from his laptop. Now, he got his attention.

 

“Again?” There was a hint of disappointment and maybe sadness in his voice.

 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun unconsciously bit his lower lip. “Nag-aaccreditation kasi sa school. Ang daming paperworks na kailangan ipasa so sobrang busy. I know this is the third time I postponed it. I’m sorry, Yeol.”

 

Bumuntong-hininga si Chanyeol. “I guess there’s nothing we can do, Baek. It’s okay. Maybe next time.” Hindi na siya hinintay ni Chanyeol na sumagot. His husband immediately busied himself with his laptop again. _He’s obviously disappointed. Strike three na ko._

 

“I’m sorry again.” He mumbled and went back to working on his lesson plan.

 

 

 

The next day’s supposed date was indeed cancelled. Baekhyun went to the school early while Chanyeol stayed at home. It was a Saturday but since busy nga sa school nila Baekhyun, kinailangan niyang pumasok kahit weekend.

 

“Baek, is there a problem?” Joongi asked. It was almost lunch time at nasa faculty room pa rin sila doing the necessary paperworks.

 

“Wala naman. Why?”

 

Joongi shrugged. “Mukha kasing distracted ka tsaka kanina ka pa tumitingin sa wristwatch mo. May kailangan ka bang puntahan ngayon?”

 

_Shit. I’m that obvious?_ “W-wala naman. Sorry.” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly.

 

Joongi just nodded and continued working. Baekhyun did his best to stay focused as well. Kaso paano nga naman siya makakapag-focus kung maya’t-mayang bumabalandra sa isip niya yung disappointed na mukha ni Chanyeol kagabi? This shouldn’t really bother him but it does.

 

“Actually, Joongi, may pupuntahan talaga ko ngayon. Medyo urgent siya, hindi ko ma-postpone.” Baekhyun closed his eyes and chewed on his lip. _Why the hell am I lying?_

 

Nahihiya siyang magpaalam na kailangan niya nang umalis kasi may date pa sila ng asawa niya. He feels so selfish. Paano kung lahat ng co-teachers niya may mga personal na lakad din pero mas piniling pumunta sa school ngayon para tumulong? Pero si Chanyeol kasi…

 

“It’s okay, Baek. You can go.” Joongi chuckled. Nararamdaman niyang kanina pa gustong magpaalam ni Baekhyun pero hindi lang nito ginagawa.

 

“A-are you sure?” Baekhyun asked hesitantly.

 

“Yes. You’re almost done with your tasks, I think.”

 

“Yes. Actually, tapos na ko.”

 

“Great! You may go then.” The School Director just nodded and smiled at him. Ang bait talaga nito.

 

Nakahinga nang maluwag si Baekhyun. Makakauwi na siya. “Thank you, Joongi.”

 

Nagpaalam na siya sa mga co-teachers niya. Naintindihan naman ng mga ito. They are almost done with all the paperworks needed anyway and Baekhyun already did his part.

 

He took hurried steps towards the parking lot. Hindi niya alam kung bakit siya kinakabahan. Maybe because he was wondering what Chanyeol would think if they could go on with the date the way they planned. _Matutuwa kaya siya?_

 

“Bakla, san ka punta?”

 

Baekhyun stopped on his tracks when the almighty Jongdae Kim appeared in front of him. Nakalimutan niyang magpaalam dito.

 

“U-uuwi na, Dae.” Kinakabahang sagot niya.

 

“Oh? Bat ang aga? Tapos ka na?”

 

“Yes, I’m done. M-masama kasi pakiramdam ko kaya nagpaalam ako kay Joongi na uuwi na ko.” Baekhyun bit his tongue. _Another lie._ Kung totoo siguro yung kasabihan na ‘Liars go to hell’, malamang dun nga talaga siya mapupunta.

 

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows. Hinipo niya ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Hindi ka naman mainit, B. Ano bang nararamdaman mo? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?”

 

“No need! No need!” Mabilis na sagot niya. “I’m okay, Dae. Ipapahinga ko lang ‘to.” He smiled to assure his worried best friend.

 

He was able to finally breathe when Jongdae nodded. However, he suddenly put his hand above Baekhyun’s heart.

 

“B, ang bilis ng tibok ng puso mo. Bakit ka kinakabahan?” Nakataas ang isang kilay na tanong ni Jongdae. Nagdududa na ito. _Fuck._

 

Baekhyun forced a laugh while shoving away Jongdae’s hand. “A-ano bang sinasabi mo, Dae? I think it’s the coffee I drank this morning. Nagpapalpitate ako.”

 

Jongdae looked at him seriously which made Baekhyun gulp hard. He swore Jongdae could see through him. “We’ve been best friends since college, Baekhyun. I know you, inside out. Where are you going? Don’t you dare lie to me.”

 

Baekhyun heaved a deep sigh. Minsan naiinis siya kasi basang-basa na ni Jongdae at Kyungsoo lahat ng kilos niya. Ganun ba siya katransparent? “Okay, Dae. But promise me you won’t think of anything stupid, you won’t judge me, and you won’t laugh.”

 

“Hindi ko sure.”

 

“Jongdae naman eh!” Baekhyun can’t help but whine. May times talaga na ang hirap kausap ni Jongdae.

 

His best friend chuckled. “I’m kidding, B. Sige na, promise. Hindi ako mag-iisip ng kung ano, hindi kita ijajudge, at hindi rin ako tatawa. Itatry ko.” Baekhyun glared at him but Jongdae chose not to notice. “San ka ba talaga pupunta?”

 

“May date kami ni Chanyeol.” He muttered.

 

“What?!” Jongdae asked, wide-eyed. “Akala ko ba tapos na yung date niyo? Sabi mo it was a disaster.”

 

“I didn’t say it was a disaster!” Namumulang paliwanag ni Baekhyun. “Ang sabi ko lang, hindi siya kasing perfect ng iniimagine ko.”

 

“Ganun din yun. Eh teka! Ano nga? Bat may second date? Ano yan, nagliligawan kayo?”

 

Lalong namula si Baekhyun. _What the fuck? Nagliligawan?_ “Disappointed din kasi si Chanyeol sa nangyari dun sa date namin so I suggested to do it again.”

 

“You suggested?!” Jongdae asked loudly. He was looking at Baekhyun like he just grew another head. “Ikaw ang nagyaya kay Chanyeol para magdate ulit?”

 

“Come on, Dae. I asked you not to judge me.”

 

“Gaga! Hindi kita jinajudge. In fact, gusto kitang sabitan ng medalya. Bakla, you’re braver than the marines ha! But if I didn’t know better, iisipin ko na gusto mo na si Chanyeol.”

 

Napaubo nang sunud-sunod si Baekhyun. “Ano ba, Dae?! Kung anu-anong lumalabas dyan sa bibig mo.”

 

Tinawanan lang siya nito. “Fine, fine. Umuwi ka na. I don’t totally like Chanyeol for you pero since no choice naman tayo at siya lang ang romance na meron ka, isusupport na kita dyan. At least gwapo at masarap ang magdidilig sa’yo.”

 

_Kim Jongdae, pota ka talaga!_

 

\---

 

What welcomed Baekhyun when he got home was a focused Chanyeol watching The Greatest Showman on Netflix. His husband’s eyebrows were furrowed and his lips forming a pout. He looks like a seven year old, ready to throw his tantrums at any moment.

 

“Hey, Yeol, what are you watching?” Baekhyun asked as soon as he sat down beside his husband.

 

Chanyeol flinched. He was surprised to see his husband beside him. “You’re home early.”

 

Baekhyun smiled brightly. “Well, I went home early.”

 

“Why?” Chanyeol asked suspiciously. Baekhyun just wanted to rub his husband’s eyebrows to remove the seemingly permanent frown he has on his handsome face.

 

“I was actually thinking of taking my husband out on a date.” Baekhyun looked to see Chanyeol’s reaction. “If he’s not too mad at me.” He smiled sheepishly.

 

Maybe magic was real after all because in a blink of an eye, Chanyeol was smiling so wide, excitement and happiness radiating through him. Baekhyun’s heart started to beat faster. _I shouldn’t have drank that stupid coffee, now I’m palpitating._

 

“Are you serious?” Chanyeol asked excitedly. “You’re not playing with me, are you?”

 

Baekhyun laughed at that. “No, Yeol. I’m serious. Let’s go on a date now.”

 

“Okay! Maliligo lang ako. Wait for me!” Umaapaw sa energy na sabi ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun would like to believe that Chanyeol is just a seven year old kid trapped in an adult’s body.

 

“Wear something comfortable, Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shouted.

 

He made his way to his own bedroom to prepare. He wouldn’t admit it, especially to Jongdae, but he has been looking forward to this second date. Sana lang magustuhan ni Chanyeol ang plano niya.

 

\---

 

Chanyeol couldn’t contain his happiness and excitement. Sobrang nilolook forward niya ang second date nila ng asawa niya. 

 

He knew the first one was disastrous and Baekhyun was just being nice in saying that it wasn’t so bad. Gusto niyang bumawi kaso nahihiya siyang ayain ito ulit. He was thinking Baekhyun would definitely reject him after that first date. Kung siya si Baekhyun, hindi na siya makikipagdate kay Chanyeol. Kaya gulat na gulat siya nang si Baekhyun na ang mag-aya ng second date nila. Muntik na niyang halikan ito sa sobrang saya. KEY WORD: MUNTIK.

 

Hindi na masyadong nag-ayos si Chanyeol. Natatakot siyang baka magkaroon ng emergency si Baekhyun sa school at magcancel ito ulit. Baekhyun told him to wear something comfortable so he settled himself with a gray hoody and shorts. He didn’t bother to style his hair as well. Hinayaan niya na lang ito nang nakababa. San kaya siya dadalhin ni Baekhyun?

 

He went downstairs as soon as he’s done. Baekhyun was already there checking everything before they leave the house. May dala itong backpack.

 

“Let’s go, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun turned to him. _Fuck. I swear he’s an angel_. Chanyeol unconsciously held his breath. Baekhyun was wearing a plain white shirt and black pants. Nothing out of the ordinary yet his husband managed to take his breath away.

 

“There you are. Tara na.” Yaya ni Baekhyun saka nauna nang lumabas ng bahay. Chanyeol followed his husband, trying his best not to look at his plump ass.

 

Sumakay sila sa sasakyan ni Baekhyun. This time, si Chanyeol naman ang nasa passenger seat. Medyo nakakapanibago na hindi siya ang nagddrive pero masaya rin siya kasi ngayon, he’s free to stare at his husband.

 

“San tayo pupunta?” Chanyeol inquired.

 

“You’ll see.” Baekhyun looked at him briefly and smiled.

 

 

 

Mag-iisang oras na sila sa biyahe and Chanyeol noticed that they were passing through an expressway. They were just talking about anything throughout the ride. May mga lamang chichirya yung bag ni Baekhyun so it was another way for them to pass time.

 

“Seriously, Baek, where are we going? Mag-iisang oras ka nang nagmamaneho. Magpalit na kaya tayo?”

 

“Ano bang palagay mo sakin, Chanyeol? Matanda? I can drive for twelve hours straight, okay?” Pagmamayabang ni Baekhyun.

 

“Fine. Fine. But where are we going?”

 

They can see the sun slowly setting in front of them. Baekhyun turned his radio on to shut his husband up.

 

“Stop asking, Yeol. You’ll know when we get there.” Baekhyun said impatiently. “Oh! This is a great rendition. Listen.”

 

Haley Reinhart’s rendition of Can’t Help Falling in Love was playing through the radio. It was slow and soothing.

 

Chanyeol took a look at his husband. The orange hues of the setting sun were hitting Baekhyun’s face at all the right places. It was making him more majestic. He could hear Baekhyun humming with the song and slowly thumping his slender fingers on the steering wheel. Nasabi niya na bang Baekhyun can take his breath away while doing simple things? His heart was beating so fast and hard he was afraid Baekhyun could hear it.

 

_“Take my hand, take my whole life too.”_ Chanyeol was surprised to hear Baekhyun sing. Naririnig niya na dati kila Jongdae na maganda ang boses nito pero ngayon niya lang talaga narinig. _Even his voice sounds angelic._

_“For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_ Chanyeol’s heart dropped when Baekhyun suddenly looked at him. His husband was smiling at him. It was nothing like his smile towards Joongi. Baekhyun’s smile at Chanyeol was… soft. As if, he’s looking at someone dear and precious. _I wish I was someone dear and precious._

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Baekhyun asked. He immediately looked back at the road.

 

Namumula si Chanyeol – mula sa leeg, sa pisngi, sa tenga. Nakakahiyang nahuli siya ni Baekhyun na titig na titig dito. Mas lalong lumakas ang tibok ng puso niya. _What the fuck, Chanyeol Park?! Umayos ka! Are you a teenager?_

 

“Ganun ba kapangit yung boses ko?” Baekhyun pouted. “Sabi ni Jongdae tsaka Kyungsoo maganda daw yung boses ko. Sabi ko na nga ba gusto lang magpalibre ng mga yun kaya inuto ako eh.”

 

“M-maganda! You honestly look and sound like an angel, Baek.” Chanyeol said while looking at Baekhyun. Gusto niyang maniwala ito sa kanya.

 

Chanyeol could see Baekhyun blushing, trying to hide his smile. Napangiti rin siya. It was a warm feeling, being able to make Baekhyun smile like that.

 

“T-thanks.” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

\---

 

“Enchanted Kingdom?”

 

“Yeah. Hindi mo gusto?” Baekhyun asked.

 

Kinakabahan siya. Baka hindi gusto ni Chanyeol sa mga ganito. Bakit niya nga ba naisip na dalhin dito si Chanyeol? They’re old enough for places like these anyway. He just thought it would be fun. _Mukhang fail pa rin._

 

“Let’s go!” Nagulat siya nang hatakin siya ni Chanyeol sa ticket booth. His husband was excited and energetic. _Okay, maybe it’s not a failure after all._

 

Madilim na pero marami pa ring tao. Chanyeol and Baekhyun made sure to get their money’s worth. Sinakyan nila lahat ng pwede nilang sakyan. Pwera lang ang isa’t-isa. Charot.

 

Sumakay sila sa Space Shuttle, Anchors Away, Disk o Magic, Jungle Log Jam, at Rio Grande Rapids. Pati Grand Carousel ay hindi pinalampas ni Baekhyun. Mabuti na lang nagdala siya ng pamalit na damit dahil nabasa sila sa ibang rides. He also took the liberty to bring a shirt and shorts for Chanyeol. Kinuha niya sa sampayan.

 

Currently, they were waiting in line to ride the EKstreme Tower. Medyo kinakabahan si Baekhyun kasi mataas ito – it would literally take you to the top and then drop you off in a second. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was so excited. Hindi ito mapakali sa sobrang excitement. Baekhyun smiled at that. _The long drive was worth it then._

 

It wasn’t long before their turn came. They sat beside each other and buckled in their seats. Chineck rin ng staff kung tama ba yung pagkakastrap nila sa mga sarili nila.

 

“You sure you’re strapped tight, Baek?” Chanyeol asked. He was trying to check if Baekhyun was indeed strapped tight in his seat. However, it was a bit difficult to do that because Chanyeol was strapped in his seat as well. _Sweet._

 

“Yes, Yeol. I think I’m strapped as tight as possible. Baka hindi na ko makaalis dito kapag pinahigpitan ko pa.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “I just want you to be safe.” Baekhyun blushed at that and felt warmth in his heart. Masarap pala sa pakiramdam kapag may nag-aalala sa’yo.

 

The ride was soon operated and slowly, they were ascending. Baekhyun held his breath as the ride took them higher. The place was amazing at night. All the night lights sparkled and gave life to the theme park.

 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to dwell on the scenery because the ride suddenly dragged them down. Baekhyun screamed as hard as he can. The ride was taking his heart away.

 

He felt a warm hand envelope his. It was his husband’s – Chanyeol was looking at him, shouting to his heart’s content as well. He intertwined his fingers with Baekhyun’s. The smaller wasn’t able to react properly. Instead, he tightened his hold on Chanyeol’s hand when the ride brought them higher and then pulled them down again.

 

“That was intense!” Chanyeol shouted when they got off the ride and were thinking which ride they should take next. _Not as intense as my heartbeat._ Their hands are still connected and Baekhyun prayed hard that Chanyeol wouldn’t notice the blush forming in his cheeks.

 

“Hey, Baek, kaya mo pa?” Nag-aalalang tanong ni Chanyeol nang mapansing tahimik si Baekhyun. “Uwi na ba tayo?”

 

“N-no. Wag muna.” Baekhyun’s answer was immediate. _Hindi ka naman masyadong obvious niyan, Baek._ “Let me just catch my breath.” He hid his embarrassment behind an awkward laugh.

 

Chanyeol just nodded and led him to a bench nearby. “Sabihin mo sakin kung gusto mo nang umuwi ha. Wait here. I’ll just buy water for you.”

 

Baekhyun covered his face with his hands when Chanyeol left. Hindi niya maintindihan kung bakit kanina pa nagwawala yung puso niya. He was just with Chanyeol.

 

_“If I didn’t know better, iisipin ko na gusto mo na si Chanyeol.”_

 

_Fuck you, Jongdae Kim, for putting ideas in my head._ Ayaw niyang isiping totoo.

 

Never pa siyang naka-experience nang ganito sa twenty eight years of existence niya so ano bang malay niya sa mga ganyan. He couldn’t possibly like Chanyeol in a span of few weeks or maybe a month. Siguro sa movies, pwede yung maiin love ka sa isang tao sa loob ng isang araw pero in real life? It doesn’t seem legit to Baekhyun.

 

“Maybe I’m overthinking.” Baekhyun took a deep breath and said it to himself like a mantra. Maybe he’s just overthinking. Maybe…

 

“Baek!” Chanyeol was smiling at him. _Tangina, nahiya yung mga bituin sa langit sa sobrang liwanag ng ngiti niya._ “Got your water.” His husband sat beside him and handed him the water.

 

“Thanks.” Baekhyun said and drank the water immediately. Ayaw niyang tingnan si Chanyeol kasi parang hindi na siya nag-ooverthink. Parang totoo nga pero ayaw niyang maniwala. _It’s not possible._

 

“Uwi na tayo, Baek. Namumutla ka na. I think you’re tired.”

 

Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol. “Okay. But let’s ride that. Last ride na.” Chanyeol looked at where Baekhyun was pointing, the Wheel of Fate, or simply the ferris wheel.

 

It was getting late at malapit na rin magsara yung theme park kaya hindi na ganun kahaba yung pila nang pumunta sila sa ferris wheel ride. They were pushed inside a cab in no time.

 

Tahimik lang sila habang paakyat nang paakyat yung ride. Nagpapakiramdaman. Baekhyun was trying to ignore his thumping heart and Chanyeol’s presence so he focused his gaze outside. It was amazing – the night lights, the stars, how things seem to get smaller as they ascend. Baekhyun was happy.

 

“This is breathtaking.” Baekhyun whispered absentmindedly.

 

“It is.”

 

Baekhyun looked at his husband only to see him staring straight at him. Parang sinasabi nito na no, hindi yung tanawin ang breathtaking kundi si Baekhyun.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Patawa-tawa lang si Baekhyun pero sa totoo lang, kinakabahan na talaga siya. _Tanginang titig ‘yan, nakakatunaw._

 

“You’re breathtaking, Baek. More than the view outside.”

 

“W-what?” Baekhyun laughed awkwardly. “Nagiging cheesy ka ha.”

 

“Can I tell you a secret, Baek?” Chanyeol asked quietly.

 

Hindi na siya nakasagot kasi nagsalita na ulit ang asawa niya. “Do you want to know why I agreed to marry you?”

 

Mas lalong bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Bakit ganito na yung pinag-uusapan nila? “S-syempre napilitan ka rin k-kagaya ko.”

 

Chanyeol smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. “No, B. Unlike you, I wasn’t forced into this.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I have always liked you.” Diretsong sabi ni Chanyeol. Nakatitig siya sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Walang halong biro. Seryoso. “Hindi ko alam kung napapansin mo ko noon sa university but I’ve always had my eyes set on you.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. He looked outside as if reminiscing. “Lagi kitang nakikita kasama sila Kyungsoo, Jongdae, and your friend’s boyfriend. Seeing you was my day’s highlight. But I’m sorry because I never had the courage to talk to you. Nakaka-intimidate ka kasi eh.”

 

He looked at Baekhyun and laughed when he saw how flustered and shocked his husband was. “You were this straight A student, graduate na Cum Laude, strong, independent person. Ako, on the other hand, was a pain in my parent’s ass. I thought you were too good for me anyway so why would I bother?”

 

“Imagine my shock years later when my Mom introduced us in a family dinner and announced that we’ll be getting married. I watched you.” Chanyeol smiled sadly again. “You were outraged. Ayaw mong ikasal sakin. Naiinis ako sa’yo nun kasi pakiramdam ko kulang pa rin ako para sa’yo, na you’re still too good for me. But I knew I couldn’t blame you. You never knew who I was and yet you’re forced to marry me.”

 

“That didn’t stop me though. In front of you, I acted like I hated the arrangement. Pero deep inside, masayang masaya ko. Ikakasal ako sa taong gusto ko. I never really thought about how you feel and I’m sorry for being selfish.”

 

“Yeol…”

 

“I guess that’s why I acted like a complete dickhead in our first two years. Kasi after two years, sarado ka pa rin sakin. You still can’t stand my presence. But I took what I can get. Kahit na sinusungitan mo lang ako tsaka binabara, tinanggap ko. It was better than not being acknowledged by you. At least, kahit nag-aaway tayo, tinitingnan mo pa rin ako, pinapansin kahit dahil lang yun sa sobrang inis.”

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Baek. I’m sorry that because of my selfishness, you were forced into this marriage.”

 

Baekhyun didn’t know why but his heart broke for Chanyeol. Hindi niya alam na may ganitong side of the story pala. He didn’t know how to react to Chanyeol’s confession. Matagal na siyang gusto nito. Way back in college pa. And Baekhyun didn’t have the smallest idea because he was too caught up in his own world. No wonder he was single since birth.

 

“I-I don’t know what to say, Yeol.” They were now at the top of the wheel. Hindi maappreciate ni Baekhyun yung fireworks display na natatanaw nila sa di kalayuan kasi parang tinatambol yung puso niya.

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “You don’t have to say anything, silly. Sinabi ko lang lahat ‘to because I can’t hold it in anymore.”

 

Baekhyun caught his breath when Chanyeol stood up and stepped closer to him. “I liked you before and I still like you now. You don’t have to like me back. Hayaan mo lang akong magkagusto sa’yo. Please, Baek?”

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong sasabihin o gagawin niya. Para siyang tuod na nakatayo at nakatitig lang kay Chanyeol. What is he supposed to say? To do?

 

He wasn’t able to react when Chanyeol suddenly cupped his face and leaned down. They were only inches apart and Baekhyun could feel Chanyeol’s warm breath. Nakatitig si Chanyeol sa mga mata niya, tila nanghihingi ng permiso. Hindi niya napansing hindi na siya humihinga.

 

“Push me away if you don’t want me to kiss you, Baek.” Bulong ni Chanyeol. Idinikit niya ang noo niya kay Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol waited. Ten seconds. Fifteen. Twenty. Thirty seconds passed and Baekhyun still wasn’t moving an inch. Hindi siya makagalaw. He should push Chanyeol away. But the thing is, ayaw niya. He likes having Chanyeol this near. _Hindi ka marupok, Baekhyun!_

 

His mind went blank when plump lips touched his thin ones. It was just a press. There was no movement. Hindi na sigurado si Baekhyun kung sa labas pa nga ba galing yung ingay ng fireworks o sa dibdib niya na. His heart was beating so loud.

 

Idiniin lang ni Chanyeol ang labi niya sa labi ni Baekhyun but it was enough. _It was indeed possible to like someone in a span of few weeks._


	7. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm sorry it took me so loooong to update hahaha something just came up, forgive me :( Thank you so much for the comments and kudos!! They're highly appreciated, lovelies. Thank you <3

“Happy birthday, Yoojin!”

 

“Tito Baek! Tito Yeol!”

 

Baekhyun was beaming wide as he welcomed their three year old niece in his arms. The girl draped her short arms around his neck as she giggled, clearly pleased to see her two favorite uncles on her birthday party.

 

“Hey! What about me?” Chanyeol asked beside Baekhyun. His big baby of a husband was pouting, seeking for Yoojin’s attention.

 

Yoojin giggled again. Nagpabuhat rin siya kay Chanyeol.

 

“We got you a gift, sweetheart.” Baekhyun informed.

 

“Really? Where?” Masiglang tanong ni Yoojin habang nagpapababa na kay Chanyeol. The idea of receiving another gift hyped up the kid even more.

 

Baekhyun immediately showed her the big box they were carrying. Di hamak na mas malaki yun kaysa sa pamangkin nila.

 

Nagtatatalon sa tuwa si Yoojin, sobrang excited nito habang tinatawag si Yoora. “Mommy! Mommy! I have big gift! Mommy, look!”

 

Tumatawa namang lumapit sa kanila si Yoora. “Yes, baby. I can see that. What will you say to your Tito Baek and Tito Yeol?”

 

“Kulang!” Yoojin answered immediately while grinning wide. Hindi naman mapigilang matawa ni Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

 

“Where did you learn that?!” Yoora asked hysterically. Chanyeol was afraid his sister would faint right there and then.

 

“Joke, Mommy!” Tumatawang sabi ni Yoojin saka nagpacute habang nakapeace sign. “Thank you, Tito Baek. Thank you, Tito Yeol.” Dagdag pa nito saka binigyan ng tig-isang halik sa pisngi ang mag-asawa.

 

Tumakbo na palayo si Yoojin papunta sa mga bisita niya. Yoora, on the other hand, was shaking her head. Raising a kid is indeed a challenge.

 

“Thanks for coming, you two.” Yoora said as she hugged Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

 

“Of course, Ate. We wouldn’t miss my favorite niece's birthday.” Ani Chanyeol.

 

Yoora rolled her eyes. "She's your only niece, Chanyeol."

 

Baekhyun laughed a little. “By the way, where’s Mom and Dad, Ate Yoora?” He asked as he scanned the Park’s wide front lawn. Doon sa bahay ng parents nila ginawa ang birthday party ni Yoojin.

 

“They must be in the kitchen.” Yoora answered. “Although I’m not really sure. Nandyan lang siguro ang mga yun.”

 

Chanyeol nodded. “We’ll just look for them to say hi. We haven’t seen them in a while.”

 

“Sure, sure. Go ahead.” Pagtataboy sa kanila ni Yoora.

 

Naglakad na papasok ng bahay ang mag-asawa. They were clearly unaware of the look Yoora was giving their intertwined fingers. _Something’s fishy._

 

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Baek, what do you want to eat?”

 

Baekhyun looked over his shoulder. Chanyeol was standing beside their round table looking at him. “I don’t know yet. Ako na lang kukuha ng pagkain ko. Mauna ka nang kumuha ng iyo.”

 

“Tito Baek, I want this headband.” Ibinalik niya ang atensyon niya kay Yoojin na kasalukuyang nagpapaayos ng buhok sa kanya. Believe it or not but Baekhyun’s hands can do magic in one’s hair. Isa yun sa mga unspoken talents niya.

 

“Isasabay ko na pagkuha ko ng akin.” Pangungulit pa ni Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun heaved a sigh. Ang kulit talaga. “Fine.” He looked around their table. May mga naiwan pang pinggan dun na pinagkainan ng ibang mga bisita. “Carbonara na lang sakin, brownies tsaka fruit salad.” He said while scanning the other guests’ leftovers.

 

“Got it. Stay here and wait for me.” Chanyeol said as he walked back to the buffet table. _San pa kaya ako pupunta?_

 

“I’m done with your hair, sweetheart. You can go back and play with your friends now.”

 

“Thank you, Tito Baek.” Yoojin turned to grin at him and kissed both his cheeks to show her gratitude.

 

A few minutes later, Chanyeol came back carrying a plate of carbonara in one hand while brownies and fruit salad on the other.

 

“Ang dami naman nitong carbonara, Yeol.” Gulat na reklamo ni Baekhyun. “Hindi ko mauubos ‘to.”

 

“That’s okay. Hati naman tayo eh.” Chanyeol answered nonchalantly.

 

“What?” Doon lang napansin ni Baekhyun na walang dalang pagkain si Chanyeol para sa sarili niya. Pati utensils ay isang pair lang din ang dala nito.

 

“What? We should help conserve Mother Earth, Baek. Tsaka kawawa naman yung mga maid na maglilinis mamaya. Kabawasan rin yung isang plato sa lilinisin nila.” Chanyeol said cheekily.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him. _Ang dami talagang pakulo ng gago na ‘to._ Chanyeol moved his seat closer to Baekhyun so he could have easier access to their food.

 

“Alam mo, ikaw, galawan ka eh no?” Baekhyun said as he playfully glared at his husband.

 

“I’m doing anything that works, Baek.” Chanyeol just grinned at him, pleased with himself. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile. His husband looks so much younger and playful with that grin plastered on his face.

 

Hinayaan na lang ni Baekhyun ang asawa niya sa gusto nitong gawin. Pinaghatian nila ang mga pagkain sa iisang pinggan at isang pares ng kutsara’t tinidor. Baekhyun would never tell his husband but his heart warmed at that. It felt intimate. Kinikilig siya, like a freaking teenager.

 

Ilang linggo na ang nakakalipas nung pumunta sila sa Enchanted Kingdom pero tandang-tanda pa rin ni Baekhyun lahat ng nangyari – how his heart wouldn’t stop beating hard, how his cheeks wouldn’t stop blushing, and how Chanyeol got his first kiss. It was all too overwhelming.

 

Doon niya napagtanto na may gusto na nga rin siya kay Chanyeol. However, Baekhyun being Baekhyun, hindi niya sinabi yun kay Chanyeol. Hindi niya pa rin maalis sa isip niya yung mga pangamba. What if Chanyeol suddenly realized na hindi na niya ganun kagusto si Baekhyun? What if everything turned out to be temporary and they were just caught up in the moment? What if things didn’t turn out so well kapag sinabi niyang the feelings were mutual? In short, Baekhyun wasn’t ready to gamble yet, not when it’s his heart at stake.

 

Hindi rin naman masisisi si Baekhyun if he’s too afraid to try. Hindi sa nasaktan na siya noon or anything. Heck, the guy has no experience at all. It’s just that he’s been single his whole life – never pa siyang nagkaboyfriend at na-involve in anything romantic. Masyado na siyang nasanay mag-isa at walang nagkakagusto (o walang naglakas loob na umamin) kaya gulat na gulat si Baekhyun nang malaman niyang gusto siya ng asawa niya way back in college pa.

 

May karupukan lang naman si Baekhyun (sino bang wala?) pero ginagamit pa rin niya ang utak niya. Ayaw niyang sabihin kay Chanyeol na gusto niya na rin ito dahil may mga uncertainties pa siya. He wants to be one hundred percent sure before he tells his husband how he feels about him.

 

For now, masaya na siya sa set-up nila ni Chanyeol. Hindi rin naman siya pinilit nito na sumagot. If anything, Chanyeol was the perfect gentleman that night. He held Baekhyun’s hand but he did nothing else. Ayaw daw nitong biglain si Baekhyun.

 

_“We’ll take it slow.”_ He said.

 

 

“Malapit na kong matunaw, Baekhyun.” Sabi ni Chanyeol habang may nakakalokong ngiti sa mga labi.

 

Baekhyun, for the nth time, rolled his eyes at his husband. “Feelingero.”

 

Tuluyan nang natawa si Chanyeol. Tuwang-tuwa itong asarin si Baekhyun.

 

“You’re indeed a messy eater, B.” Chanyeol was smiling at him softly. _Tangina gusto ko na lang umamin._ Nagulat siya nang biglang punasan ni Chanyeol ang gilid ng labi niya, may sauce daw ng carbonara. Baekhyun pursed his lips to hide the fact that his cheeks were turning pink and his heart was thumping hard.

 

The two failed to notice the eyes watching them. Mama Park and Yoora was standing not too far away.

 

“Yoo, is it just me or talagang may nag-iba sa dalawang yun?” Mama Park said, her eyes still watching his sons’ interaction.

 

She couldn’t hide the adoration and fondness in her eyes. Nung una, nag-aalangan na siya kung tama nga bang pinilit nilang ipakasal si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. But seeing them now, she knew they made the right decision. Tama ang maternal instincts nila ni Nanay Byun. Mothers know best talaga.

 

“You’re not hallucinating, Mom. Kanina ko pa rin napapansin ‘yang dalawang ‘yan. They don’t look forced now.” Ani Yoora.

 

Mama Park smiled at that. “They look so good together.”

 

 

 

 

“Mga anak, sure na ba talaga kayong hindi kayo dito matutulog?” Pangatlong tanong na ito ni Mama Park kay Chanyeol at Baekhyun. “Hindi na ba talaga kita mapipilit, Baekkie?” Pangungulit pa nito kay Baekhyun habang nakapout.

 

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun sa kacute-an ng biyenan niya. “I’m really sorry, Mom. Gusto ko po talagang magstay kaya lang kailangan kasi maaga ako sa school bukas.”

 

Mama Park sighed dejectedly. “Okay. Mag-iingat kayo ha.”

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Don’t worry, Mom. I promise we’ll visit when we’re not too busy with work, okay?” He kissed his Mom’s forehead.

 

Mama Park nodded. Baekhyun bid his goodbye as well, kissing his mother-in-law’s cheek before getting inside his husband’s car.

 

“Shall we, Baek?” Chanyeol asked after they settled inside the car. Pinapasok na nila si Mama Park sa loob ng bahay.

 

“Yeah, let’s go home.” It’s weird and silly but somehow it made Baekhyun smile. They were going _home_ – their own home.

 

Chanyeol was smiling at him. “Can I hold your hand, please?”

 

Baekhyun’s eyebrows creased. “You should be holding onto the gear stick, Chanyeol, not my hand.”

 

“I can hold onto both so why should I choose?” Mayabang na balik-tanong ng asawa niya.

 

“Ang dami mong alam. Magmaneho ka na lang.”

 

“Sungit naman. Hahawak lang sa kamay eh.” Chanyeol mumbled while pouting. He turned on the car’s ignition and started to drive.

 

Baekhyun laughed at his sulking husband. _Kahit kailan talaga, parang bata._

 

“Ayan na.” Baekhyun presented his left hand to his husband. Bigla na lang lumabas ang malapad na ngiti nito kasama pati biloy. _Gwapo talaga ni Gago._ Chanyeol took his hand and held onto it tightly.

 

“Susungitan mo pa ko, gusto mo rin naman.” Tumatawang biro ng asawa niya. Baekhyun chose to look outside the window to hide his blushing cheeks. Totoo naman kasi. Gumugusto rin siya.

 

\---

 

“Baekhyun naman kasi! Hindi mo dapat pinapakialaman yung mga gamit ko!”

 

Baekhyun winced. “I know, Yeol. I’m sorry. Hindi ko naman alam na may flash drive pala sa hoodie mo.”

 

“You should have checked! My God, Baek! Paano ko ngayon ireretrieve yung important files ko dito? Sobrang importante ng mga laman nito!” Nanggagalaiti sa inis si Chanyeol.

 

“I’m really sorry. Hindi ko naman alam.” Baekhyun was holding back his tears. Naiiyak na siya kasi nagiguilty siya, at the same time, natatakot kasi sinisigawan siya ni Chanyeol.

 

“Yun na nga eh! Hindi mo alam kaya dapat hindi ka nakikialam! Kailan ba tayo nagsabay ng paglalaba ng damit? We wash our laundry separately! Ano bang naisip mo at sinabay mo pati yung akin? I don’t remember asking you to wash my clothes!” Ramdam na ramdam pa rin ang inis at frustration sa boses ni Chanyeol.

 

“I know. I-it’s just that you’re too stressed with work lately. Gusto ko lang naman tumulong eh.” Baekhyun explained, his voice sounding like a whisper.

 

“So nakatulong ba? Hindi naman di ba? Next time, wag mo nang papakialaman yung mga gamit ko and mind your own business, damn it!” Galit na sabi nito saka ibinagsak ang pinto palabas ng bahay nila.

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang mga luha niya na sunud-sunod nang tumulo. Hindi naman talaga niya sinasadya. Chanyeol had been stressed with work lately. Ilang araw na itong late umuuwi dahil sa dami ng trabaho na dapat tapusin. May mga minor inconveniences pang nakikisabay na kailangan rin nitong isolve.

 

Baekhyun just wanted to help his husband in his own little ways. That being said, naisipan niyang isabay nang labhan yung mga damit ni Chanyeol. Totoo naman, kanya-kanya talaga sila kung maglaba ng damit pero that week kasi, Chanyeol didn’t have the time nor the energy to wash his own clothes.

 

Baekhyun, being the pabibong asawa, washed his husband’s clothes as well. Ang problema, hindi niya napansin yung flash drive na nasa loob ng bulsa ng hoodie ni Chanyeol. Okay lang sana kung walang laman yung flash drive. Unfortunately, it contained important files needed in Chanyeol’s work. Kaya ang kawawang flash drive, naisama sa washing machine. Nalaman niya na lang na may flash drive pala siyang nalabhan nang hanapin ni Chanyeol ang hoodie nito.

 

\---

 

Chanyeol refused to talk to Baekhyun days after his outburst. Napakaimportante nga siguro ng laman ng flash drive na yun para magalit nang ganun si Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun did his best to retrieve the files. Naghanap siya ng sagot sa internet – kung anong dapat gawin sa flash drive na naisama sa washing machine. Come to think of it, it really sounds stupid. Sobrang tanga talaga ni Baekhyun para maisama sa labahan yung flash drive ni Chanyeol.

 

Sinubukan rin niyang amuhin ang asawa niya pero sa tuwing nilalapitan niya ito at tinatangkang kausapin, sinisimangutan lang siya ni Chanyeol at tinatalikuran. _Hindi na ba niya ko gusto kasi narealize niyang tatanga-tanga ko?_ Eventually, Baekhyun stopped trying to talk to Chanyeol. Hinayaan na muna niya ito.

 

 

 

“B?”

 

“Yes, Dae?” Tanong niya sa best friend niya nang makita niya ito sa pinto ng classroom niya.

 

“Okay ka lang ba?”

 

“Yeah, why?”

 

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongdae saka tuluyang pumasok sa kwarto niya at umupo sa harap ng teacher’s table. “I know something’s up, bakla. Ano bang problema?”

 

“Wala nga.” Baekhyun chuckled. Ayaw na niyang ipasa kay Jongdae yung problema niya. May sarili rin naman ‘tong mga problema. He didn’t have to add more.

 

“Baklang ‘to! Ayaw pa magsabi. Akala mo ba ako lang ang nakakapansin? Pati mga students mo tsaka co-teachers natin tinatanong ako bakit daw ang tamlay ni Teacher Baek.”

 

Baekhyun panicked. Professional siyang tao at hindi niya gusto yung idea na nadadala niya yung personal problems niya sa trabaho. “I’m sorry, Dae. Hindi ko alam na sobrang obvious na pala. Don’t worry, aayos na ko bukas. Promise. I didn’t know.”

 

“Gaga! Hindi naman yun ang ibig kong sabihin.” He took Baekhyun’s hands in his. “Ang sinasabi ko, nag-aalala kaming lahat sa’yo. Ilang araw ka nang matamlay. Hindi ka naman ganyan, B, eh.”

 

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae’s hands above his. “Sorry, Dae.” He whispered.

 

“You know what? Bisitahin na lang natin si Kyungsoo sa coffee shop niya. Sigurado ko cake at kape lang ni Soo ang katapat niyang problema mo.”

 

Wala na siyang nagawa nang hatakin siya ni Jongdae sa kotse nito at magdrive papunta sa coffee shop ng isa pa nilang best friend.

 

 

 

 

 

“Technically, Baek, it was your fault nga naman.”

 

“I know, Soo-“

 

“Hoy, Kyungsoo, bakla ka ng taon!” Sita ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. “Kahit naman kasalanan ni Baek, hindi naman tamang sigaw-sigawan siya ni Chanyeol. Nagsorry naman si Baekhyun tsaka hindi niya naman sinasadya.” Pagtatanggol ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his dramatic best friend. “Dae, sabi ko lang naman, kasalanan ni Baek. I didn’t say na tamang sinigawan siya ni Chanyeol.”

 

“Ay ewan! Basta! Sasabunutan ko talaga ‘yang asawa mo pag nakita ko ‘yan.” Jongdae hissed.

 

Baekhyun heaved a long sigh and focused on his blueberry cheesecake. Hindi niya na alam kung paano pa sila magkakaayos ng asawa niya. _Bakit ba kasi ang tanga-tanga mo, Baekhyun?_

 

“Try to see the situation in Chanyeol’s perspective, Baek.” Kyungsoo said softly. “Mali naman talaga na sinigawan ka niya pero hindi naman din siguro niya sinasadya kagaya ng hindi mo sadyang maisama sa washing machine yung flash drive niya.”

 

“Alam ko naman yun, Soo. Sobrang pressured and stressed na kasi yun sa trabaho lately. Tapos dinagdagan ko pa ng katangahan ko. Edi sumabog tuloy.”

 

“Ano ba, Soo? Bakit ba kinakampihan mo yung Chanyeol na yun? Close ba kayo?” Medyo naiiritang tanong ni Jongdae. Naiinis kasi talaga siya kay Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo took a deep breath. “Hindi ko naman siya kinakampihan, Dae. Ang akin lang, let’s be fair. Hindi naman nila maaayos yung problema nila kung parehas silang galit, di ba?”

 

“Fine. Fine. May point naman pero nakakainis pa rin talaga. Akala ko pa naman nagkakagustuhan na sila ni Baek kasi panay landian na sila.” Nakasimangot na sabi ni Jongdae saka tinusok-tusok ang cinnamon bun na inorder niya.

 

“Matagal naman nang may gusto si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ah?”

 

Sabay na napalingon si Baekhyun at Jongdae kay Kyungsoo. “Anong sabi mo?”

 

“What? You guys didn’t know?” Kyungsoo asked innocently.

 

“Hindi ko alam!” Jongdae shrieked while Baekhyun gaped at Kyungsoo. Kinakabahan siya kasi paanong nalaman ni Kyungsoo? Close ba sila ni Chanyeol?

 

“I thought you knew.” Kyungsoo looked at his two best friends. “Ano ba, naturingan pa naman kayong mga chismosong bakla nung college tapos ito pa ang hindi niyo alam?”

 

“Kyungsoo! Wag ka na ngang magpaligoy-ligoy pa. Just spill the damn tea, sis!” Jongdae said impatiently.

 

“Geez! Chill, Tito Boy! Uhaw na uhaw ka na naman sa chismis.” Kyungsoo muttered. “Anyway, I knew Chanyeol liked you since college pa.”

 

“H-how did you know?” Baekhyun asked. Hindi siya makapaniwalang alam ni Kyungsoo.

 

“We talked. I confronted him. Lagi ko siyang nakikitang nakatitig sa’yo eh. Your husband’s a complete dork so alam kong hindi siya kikilos unless someone pushed him. So I did.” Paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

 

“When was this? Bat hindi namin alam?” It was Jongdae’s turn to ask.

 

“Well, during those times, si Baekhyun na lang yung single sating tatlo. Kami na ni Jongin nun and kayo na ni Minseok so I thought kailangan na rin madiligan ni Baekhyun kasi wala na siyang ibang inatupag kundi pag-aaral.”

 

“Eh bat wala namang paganap si Chanyeol?” Si Jongdae ulit. “O baka naman meron, Baek, hindi mo lang sinabi samin.”

 

“H-hindi, wala talaga. Hindi kami nag-usap nung college years natin.” Mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

“Like I said, your husband’s a dork. Torpe lang talaga siya kaya hindi kumilos. But believe me, Baek, I knew he was sincere then.” Kyungsoo added.

 

They knew Kyungsoo was telling the truth. Sa kanilang tatlo, si Kyungsoo ang pinakamahirap i-please. Mataas ang standards nito at hindi basta-bastang naniniwala sa kung anu-ano. Laging utak ang ginagamit nito kaya nga laking gulat nila nang makita kung gaano ito ka-whipped para kay Jongin. The sap in Kyungsoo Do jumped out.

 

Bigla namang naalala ni Baekhyun yung mga sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya nung nasa ferris wheel sila. Pakiramdam daw nito, kulang pa siya para kay Baekhyun. _Kaya siguro hindi umamin._

 

Baekhyun massaged his temples. “Thank you, Kyungsoo. I think you just made me feel more guilty.”

 

Natawa naman si Kyungsoo. “Sorry, Baek. Hindi naman kita giniguilt trip.”

 

Jongdae pursed his lips. “I still don’t like your husband pero fine! Medyo nakakakilig yung idea na matagal ka na niyang gusto kahit hindi mo pa siya kilala. Pero konti lang!”

 

“Jongdae, parang tanga.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Anyway, what’s your plan, Baek? Pano mo na aayusin ‘tong away niyo? Tinry mo na bang iretrieve yung files?”

 

“I tried. Nagsearch ako sa internet kung anong pwede kong gawin. I just had it air dried for days. Natatakot kasi akong isaksak siya sa laptop ko kasi baka tuluyang masira eh. Baka mas lalong hindi ko makuha yung files.” Just like that, Baekhyun’s frustration was back. Hindi na niya alam kung anong gagawin.

 

“Eh ano bang silbi ni Jongin kung hindi natin siya magagamit?” Jongdae quipped. “Jongin’s an IT graduate di ba, Soo? Do you think he can fix it?”

 

Bigla namang nabuhayan si Baekhyun. _Shit, oo nga!_ Nakalimutan niyang IT graduate nga pala ang asawa ni Kyungsoo.

 

“I’m not sure if he can fix it pero pwede nating itanong.”

 

“Please do ask him, Soo. Busy ba siya ngayon? Pwede ba kong pumunta sa inyo mamaya?” Sunud-sunod na tanong ni Baekhyun. Desperado na siyang maretrieve yung files ni Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo took out his phone to text his husband. After a few seconds, he smiled at Baekhyun. “It’s your lucky day, B. Papunta na dito si Jongin kasama si Hyeri.”

 

\---

 

“Hi. Excuse me.”

 

“Mr. Park?” The woman blinked a few times, making sure that it was indeed Baekhyun who was standing in front of her. Hindi pumupunta si Baekhyun sa office ni Chanyeol so seeing him there was definitely a surprise.

 

“Why does everyone look so tensed? May problema ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa secretary ni Chanyeol.

 

Napalunok naman ito. “W-wala naman po, Mr. Park. Medyo mainit lang po kasi ang ulo ni Sir Chanyeol nitong mga nakaraang araw.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. He knew it must be because of the flash drive. “Is he busy? Pwede ko ba siyang makausap? Sandali lang naman. I promise, I won’t take much of his time.”

 

“Certainly, Mr. Park. Wala naman po siya sa meeting. Let me just call him to let him know you’re here.”

 

“Okay. Thank you.”

 

Chanyeol’s secretary immediately took the phone and dialed his boss’ number. “Good afternoon, CEO Park. I would just like to inform you that your husband is here, outside your office. Would it be alright to let him in? .... Yes, Sir.”

 

“Mr. Park.” His husband’s secretary called him after speaking to her boss. “Your husband would like to see you now.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. “Thank you,” He looked at the woman’s nameplate. “Dara.” Baekhyun smiled warmly at her. “Please call me Baekhyun. ‘Mr. Park’ sounds so old to me.” Dara chuckled but nodded nonetheless.

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath before knocking on his husband’s door three times. When he heard ‘come in’ from the other side, he slowly pushed the door open.

 

“Hi.” Bati ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol was staring at him but his eyes remained expressionless. “I’m sorry to disturb you. I promise I’ll be quick.”

 

Mabilis siyang lumapit sa table ni Chanyeol at nilapag ang flash drive sa harap nito. Hindi na siya makatingin dito kasi nakaramdam siya ng matinding hiya at kaba.

 

“L-listen, Chanyeol, I’m really sorry about what happened. Hindi ko talaga sinasadya. Gusto ko lang sanang makatulong kaso nakadagdag pa ko sa problema. Pasensya na talaga.” Baekhyun bit his lower lip to stop his tears from falling. Hindi niya alam kung bakit biglang nag-init ang mga mata niya at parang gusto na lang niyang umiyak.

 

“Hindi namin alam ni Jongin kung anong laman ng flash drive mo so hindi ko alam kung naretrieve ba namin lahat. B-but Jongin assured me that he tried to retrieve as much as he can. Sorry kung may hindi man kami naibalik.” Tiningnan niya sa mata si Chanyeol. His husband was still expressionless at hindi pa rin ito nagsasalita. Baekhyun gulped the forming lump in his throat.

 

“Yun lang naman yung ipinunta ko.” Mabilis na sabi ni Baekhyun. “Tsaka nagdala din pala ko ng meryenda. Gawa ni Kyungsoo. Iiwan ko na lang sa center table mo ha.”

 

Baekhyun took quick strides to reach the said center table. Nanginginig ang mga kamay niya sa hindi malamang dahilan at gusto na talaga niyang lumabas sa office ni Chanyeol.

 

“Sige, Chanyeol, mauna na ko. Pasensya na ulit sa abala.” Baekhyun quickly bid his goodbye and turned his back to his husband.

 

He was almost at the door when he felt warm arms cage his small body.

 

“God, Baekhyun, I missed you so much.” He felt Chanyeol’s warm breath in his nape. Humigpit ang yakap nito sa kanya at tila ba kinakabisado nito ang amoy niya.

 

Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang mga luha niya pati ang paghikbi. _Baekhyun, para kang tanga! Anong iniiyak mo?!_

 

Chanyeol was quick to spin him around. Magkaharap na sila. “Shit, Baek, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please stop crying now, baby. I’m sorry.” Paulit-ulit na paghingi ng tawad ni Chanyeol pero patuloy rin ang pagtulo ng luha ni Baekhyun.

 

“I’m sorry, Baek. I didn’t mean the things I said. I swear I was just stressed. Hindi ko sinasadyang sigawan ka, Baek. I’m sorry.” Chanyeol cupped both his cheeks.

 

Napatigil sa pag-iyak si Baekhyun nang pugpugin siya ng halik ni Chanyeol – sa magkabilang pisngi, sa ilong, sa dalawang mata, at sa noo. Pinagdikit nito ang mga noo nila saka mahinang nagtanong, “Baek, can I?”

 

Hindi na kailangang ipaliwanag pa kasi alam naman ni Baekhyun kung anong ipinagpapaalam ni Chanyeol. Wala nang isip-isip, basta na lang tumango si Baekhyun.

 

Not a second later, he felt Chanyeol’s warm lips in his. His husband nibbled his lower lip. Unlike their first kiss, merong pananabik sa halik ni Chanyeol ngayon. It was nothing sexual, just the i-missed-you-so-much type of kiss. Nevertheless, it still took Baekhyun’s breath away and made his knees weak.

 

 

 

 

“Will you please stop staring at me, Chanyeol? Kumain ka na nga.” Saway ni Baekhyun sa asawa niya. Sigurado siyang kitang-kita nito kung gaano kapula ang mga pisngi niya.

 

“Sorry, Baek, can’t help it.” Tumatawang sabi nito pero ibinalik na rin ang atensyon niya sa cake na dala ni Baekhyun.

 

“So is it good?”

 

“Yeah. Your lips taste so sweet.”

 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun cried. Kung mapula na siya kanina, mas lalo pa siyang namula.

 

“What?”

 

“I was referring to the cake, you pervert!”

 

“Oh.” Chanyeol smiled sheepishly at his husband. “Akala ko nanghihingi ka ng feedback sa kiss natin.”

 

_Ito talagang gagong ‘to ang papatay sakin._ “Umayos ka.”

 

“Okay. Okay. Sungit na naman.” Chanyeol pouted. “The cake tastes great but I still prefer your lips.”

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath. Masasapak na talaga niya si Chanyeol. Hindi ba nito nararamdaman na nahihiya siya? He decided to ignore his husband’s remarks. “Bagong recipe ‘yan ni Soo. He wanted people’s opinions first bago niya ibenta.”

 

Chanyeol just nodded. “Well, it’s really good. He should sell it.”

 

“I’ll make sure to tell him that.” Baekhyun beamed. This would be his way of thanking Kyungsoo and Jongin. Malaking factor sila kung bakit okay na sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol ngayon.

 

“Hey, Baek.” He was taken aback when he felt Chanyeol’s hand hover his. Napatingin siya dito. “I’m sorry again. Hindi ko talaga sinasadyang sigawan ka. Nagsabay-sabay lang talaga pero hindi ko dapat ibinunton sa’yo lahat ng stress ko. I’m sorry, B.”

 

Baekhyun smiled at his husband and tightened his grip in his hand. “I know, Yeol. I know and I understand. I’m sorry too.”

 

“Don’t be. You were trying to help and you were amazing.”

 

“Let’s just forget it. Tapos naman na and we’re okay now.” Baekhyun suggested.

 

“Okay.” Chanyeol smiled at his husband. Tinapos na rin niya ang pagkain pero hindi niya binitawan ang kamay ni Baekhyun.

 

“I should get going now.” Ani Baekhyun pagkatapos nilang iligpit yung pinagkainan ni Chanyeol.

 

“What? You’re leaving?”

 

“Yes. Akala mo ba dito lang ako?”

 

“Akala ko sabay tayong uuwi.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Akala mo lang yun.”

 

“Baek naman. Let’s go home together, please?”

 

“Chanyeol, it’s just four thirty in the afternoon. Six thirty ka pa lalabas. Ano namang gusto mong gawin ko sa loob ng dalawang oras habang nagtatrabaho ka?”

 

“I don’t know? Matulog ka dyan? Just please, wag ka munang umuwi.” Chanyeol was using his puppy eyes on him. _Chanyeol Park! That’s cheating!_

 

Baekhyun closed his eyes. Hindi niya pwedeng paandarin ang karupukan niya ngayon. “I can’t, Yeol. Sorry. I still have to finish my lesson plans tsaka marami pa kong aayusin for my class tomorrow.”

 

“Can’t they wait?” Chanyeol was still hopeful.

 

“Sorry, Yeol. They can’t.”

 

His husband pouted. “Fine but hug me for five minutes.”

 

“What?”

 

“Do it or hindi kita palalabasin ng opisina ko.”

 

“You’re such a big baby.” Baekhyun said as he rolled his eyes at Chanyeol.

 

“Baby mo.” _Yes, baby ko talaga._

 

Chanyeol stood up and encircled Baekhyun’s waist with his long arms. They stayed like that for five minutes (or maybe more), hearing each other’s even breathing and listening to each one’s heartbeats. At that moment, it felt like home.


	8. Carried Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back again. Thank you so much for waiting and reading this. Share ko lang na ang haba ng chapter na 'to, I hope I won't bore you guys :( Tsaka I may or may not have written smut >:)
> 
> Tell me what you think?

“Baek, you sleepy?” Chanyeol turned to his husband.

 

“No.” Baekhyun quickly answered. Nilakihan niya pa ang mga mata niya para ipakitang gising na gising pa siya.

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “We don’t really have to finish the movie, B. Matulog na tayo?” Hindi nakatakas sa paningin niya ang pagluluha ng mga mata ni Baekhyun, kanina pa ito nagpipigil ng hikab.

 

“Let’s just finish this one.” Sagot ni Baekhyun saka tumingin sa wall clock nila. 01:38 AM. Nagkusot ito ng mga mata saka umayos ng upo. _Cute._

Chanyeol scooted closer to Baekhyun. He had the sudden urge and courage to grab his husband’s small hands, so he did. Gulat siyang nilingon nito pero hindi naman siya sinita. It made his heart leap and he bit back a smile. He’s that happy.

 

“Ano ba, Chanyeol? Naiipit na ko dito.” Reklamo ni Baekhyun nang umurong pa siya ng kaunti palapit dito. His husband was indeed on the edge of the sofa.

 

“Sorry.” He smiled sheepishly at Baekhyun. The guy just rolled his eyes at him in return.

 

They watched in silence for a few more minutes until Chanyeol felt something drop on his shoulders. He didn’t have to turn to know that his husband already fell asleep. He can hear Baekhyun’s soft snores. Kanina pa kasi talaga ito inaantok, nagpipigil lang.

 

Reluctantly, he let go of their intertwined fingers. Inihiga niya rin nang maayos si Baekhyun sa sofa bago sinimulang iligpit yung mga kalat nila. Pinatay niya na ang tv at nilagay na sa lababo yung mga pinagkainan nila.

 

Iaakyat niya na sana si Baekhyun sa kwarto nito pero napatigil siya nang makita ang natutulog na mukha ng asawa niya. Umupo siya sa harap ni Baekhyun at pinagmasdan ang mukha nito. _He looks so angelic. Ang sarap halikan._

 

Napangiti si Chanyeol. Baekhyun would definitely kick him for watching him sleep. It would creep his husband out. Ayaw pa naman nitong tinititigan siya dahil madaling maconscious si Baekhyun.

 

“Let’s get you to bed.” Bulong ni Chanyeol saka maingat na binuhat si Baekhyun para hindi ito magising. He didn’t know why but carrying his husband in his arms felt amazing. Yung tipong buhat mo yung mundo mo pero ang gaan. Sehun would probably smack his head for being a sap but it was the truth.

 

He tucked Baekhyun in his own bed. Hindi pa rin kasi sila magkasamang natutulog sa kwarto. Sure, things changed drastically for the two of them but it doesn’t mean that they have to sleep together now. Alam niyang bago pa lahat ng nangyayari kay Baekhyun and he doesn’t want to force him into anything. Tama nang napilitan itong magpakasal sa kanya.

 

“Sleep tight, Baek.” He whispered and kissed Baekhyun’s forehead. He turned off the lights and went back to his own room.

 

Sapat na kay Chanyeol ang ganito. At least hindi na siya tinataboy ng asawa niya.

 

\---

 

“What do you think should I do for Chanyeol’s birthday?” Baekhyun asked both Jongdae and Kyungsoo. Their get-together was supposed to be for catching up but since magkakasama na rin lang sila, Baekhyun tried to get his best friends’ suggestions. Wala pa rin kasi siyang maisip.

 

“Wow, bakla, lumelevel-up ka na ha. May paplano ka na ngayon samantalang nung mga nakaraang taon deadma ka lang.” Puna ni Jongdae.

 

“Well, things changed, Dae. Magkaibigan na kami ni Chanyeol so I think I should do something for him.”

 

“What do you have in mind?” Kyungsoo asked while sipping his lemonade.

 

“I’m open to suggestions. I got nothing, Soo.” Baekhyun confessed. Napayuko na lang siya sa lamesa out of frustration.

 

Baekhyun didn’t notice how fast the time flies. Nagulat na lang siya, November na and Chanyeol’s birthday was coming sooner than he expected.

 

“How about birthday sex?” Jongdae suggested innocently.

 

Bigla namang napabangon si Baekhyun sa pagkakayuko saka mabilis na binato kay Jongdae yung tissue na malapit sa kanya. “Dae! Yung seryoso naman kasi.”

 

“What? Seryoso yun, B.”

 

Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo helplessly. Dito na lang siya makakakuha ng matinong suggestion. However, Kyungsoo did nothing but shrugged. “I don’t think sex is such a bad idea, Baek.”

 

“Soo! Pati ba naman ikaw?!”

 

“B, makinig ka.” Jongdae said. “Chanyeol’s turning what? Twenty-eight? Konti na lang mawawala na siya sa kalendaryo. I don’t think magiging appealing pa sa kanya yung mga pasurprise parties na may mga video greeting ng mga kamag-anak. You have to admit that trick’s getting old.”

 

Baekhyun pouted. Hindi na lang niya sasabihin kay Jongdae na ganun na ganun sana yung naiisip niyang gawin. “Right. Edi anong gagawin ko?”

 

“Basta ang suggestion ko, ihain mo ang sarili mo.” Jongdae said shamelessly. _Tangina, Jongdae, demonyita ka talaga._

 

Baekhyun sighed exasperatedly. “Dae, paano ko naman gagawin ‘yan? Hindi pa nga ako ganun kasanay kapag hinahawakan ni Chanyeol yung kamay ko eh. Tapos gusto mo pa makipagsex ako sa kanya.”

 

Napangiwi na lang si Jongdae. “Sabagay, oo nga. Virgin ka pa nga pala, hindi pwedeng biglain.” He then turned to Kyungsoo. “What do you think, Soo?”

 

“Actually, I vote for birthday sex din sana kaso since baby pa nga si Baekhyun, hindi pa pwede.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes at that. Virgin lang siya pero it’s not like he’s clueless kung pano makipagsex. Hello, anong silbi ni Seegasm di ba? “Maybe you can go on a date na lang or something?”

 

Nag-isip si Baekhyun. Masyadong simple pero wala rin naman siyang choice. Wala siyang maisip na ibang pwedeng gawin. “I guess, ganun na nga lang.”

 

“Teka nga, B. Bakit ba sobrang worked up ka sa birthday ni Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Jongdae.

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “Hala yung bakla nagtanga-tangahan.” Hinampas siya ni Jongdae sa braso dahil sa sinabi niya.

 

“We’re friends, Dae. Kung birthday mo naman ‘to, ganito rin ako ka-G na G magplano.”

 

“Ay hindi ko sure ‘yan ha.” Singit ni Kyungsoo which earned him another slap on his arm, this time, courtesy of Baekhyun.

 

“Umamin ka nga, Baekhyun.” Seryosong sabi ni Jongdae. “Ano na ba talaga kayo ni Chanyeol? May feelings na ba?”

 

“Matagal na, Dae, ano ka ba?” Kyungsoo answered.

 

“Si Chanyeol, alam ko matagal na. Sinabi mo nga. Eh si Baekhyun?” Jongdae turned to him. “Gusto mo na ba?” Suddenly, Baekhyun felt hot. Para siyang nasa hot seat ni Cristy Fermin.

 

Baekhyun chewed on his lower lip. Alam naman na niya yung sagot, hindi niya lang masabi. Siguro dahil sa hiya at takot. Hiya kasi hindi niya akalain na magkakagusto siya sa asawa niya. Si Jongdae pa naman ang witness sa lahat ng pagsusumpa niya kay Chanyeol. Kulang na lang ipakulam niya ‘to dati. Takot kasi pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, kapag sinabi niya na talaga at inamin, mas lalong magiging totoo. He was afraid that voicing his feelings out would finalize it.

 

Jongdae nudged him to get his attention. Hindi talaga siya titigilan nito hangga’t hindi siya sumasagot.

 

“Gusto ko na.” Bulong niya habang pilit na pinipigil ang pag-init ng pisngi niya.

 

Jongdae rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. “Hay nako ka talaga, Baekhyun Byun! Ang tigas ng ulo.”

 

“Sinabi mo na ba sa kanya?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. Unlike Jongdae, Soo seemed to be pleased. Medyo nakahinga siya nang maluwag dun.

 

Umiling siya. Hindi pa rin kasi talaga niya maamin kay Chanyeol.

 

“Bakit hindi mo pa sinasabi?” Kunot-noong tanong ni Jongdae.

 

“I don’t know. Kailangan pa ba? Eh nagpapahalik na ko sa kanya. Kung hindi ko siya gusto, hindi niya mahahawakan ni dulo ng daliri ko.” Baekhyun reasoned.

 

Kyungsoo and Jongdae exchanged knowing looks and shook their heads. Their best friend still has a lot to learn when it comes to dating.

 

\---

 

“Hey, sleepy head, wake up.” Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes only to be welcomed by his husband’s bright smile.

 

Napapikit siya ulit. “Too bright.” He complained while covering his eyes with his arms.

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “We have a long day ahead, Baek. You better start moving.”

 

His husband went out of his room. Mukhang excited ito. Tinatamad man, bumangon pa rin si Baekhyun. It’s Chanyeol’s birthday. Pagbibigyan niya ‘to sa kahit na anong hiling nito ngayon.

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, why are we here?” Baekhyun gulped the lump in his throat. Hindi niya alam kung bakit sa dinami-dami ng pwede nilang puntahan ngayon, dito pa talaga sa puntod ni Nanay Byun.

 

Hindi siya sinagot nito. Hinila lang siya ni Chanyeol paupo sa harap ng puntod ng nanay niya. Sabay silang nagbigay galang dito kahit na medyo nanginginig si Baekhyun. It’s been awhile since he last visited his mother’s grave.

 

“Hi, Nanay.” Nagulat si Baekhyun nang magsalita si Chanyeol. “It’s my birthday today. Sayang po kasi wala kayo. Mom’s organizing a family dinner later.” Chanyeol grabbed his husband’s hand and intertwined their fingers, he’s been doing that a lot lately. “Anyway, I just want to thank you for giving me the best gift.”

 

Chanyeol looked at his eyes and smiled. “For entrusting your son to me and allowing me to marry him.” Hindi pa malalaman ni Baekhyun na umiiyak na pala siya kung hindi pa pinunasan ni Chanyeol yung mga luha niya gamit ang mga kamay nito.

 

“Kasal lang po namin ang pilit pero hindi yung nararamdaman ko. Please look after us Nanay Byun. Ako na pong bahalang mag-alaga sa anak niyo. Akin na po siya ha?” Chanyeol chuckled as he held Baekhyun’s hand tighter.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile despite of his tears. “Ang drama mo.” Asar niya kay Chanyeol.

 

“Madrama ko pero ikaw ‘tong iyak nang iyak.” Nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol. Nagulat siya nang yakapin siya nito. “Stop crying, Baek. I just want to let your Mom know that I’m sincere and that you’re in good hands.”

 

Pabirong hinampas ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa likod habang tumatawa. “You’re a dork.” Si Chanyeol ang may birthday pero bakit parang siya ang niregaluhan?

 

Halos si Chanyeol rin ang gumawa ng mga dapat na gagawin ni Baekhyun. Wala nga lang concrete plan si Baekhyun pero he was planning on taking Chanyeol out on a date again. Wala kasi talaga siyang maisip na pakulo kaya kung ano na lang ang maisipan nilang gawin, ayun na lang sana. However, Chanyeol had other things in mind.

 

Dinala siya nito sa isang park at nagset-up ng tela sa damuhan.

 

“Really? A picnic date?” Nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun.

 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol beamed. “I still can’t get over our disastrous first date so bumabawi ako.”

 

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun saka umupo sa tabi ni Chanyeol. He helped his husband unpack their food. Hindi niya alam kung kailan inihanda ni Chanyeol lahat ng ‘to. _Prepared si Gago_. They spent the afternoon just goofing around – nagbike sila around the park, nakipaglaro sa mga bata pati sa mga aso, nagkwentuhan.

 

“God, I’m tired.” Tumatawang sabi ni Chanyeol saka ibinagsak ang katawan sa telang sinet-up nila. Umupo naman si Baekhyun sa tabi niya, tumatawa rin.

 

“Matanda ka na kasi. Mabilis mapagod.”

 

“Wow, look who’s talking.” Chanyeol playfully rolled his eyes. Natawa na lang ulit si Baekhyun.

 

After a few moments of silence, Baekhyun called his husband softly.

 

“I didn’t know what to get for you so ito na lang. Happy birthday, Yeol.” Nahihiyang sabi ni Baekhyun saka inabot kay Chanyeol ang isang maliit na box. Bigla namang napaupo si Chanyeol mula sa pagkakahiga.

 

“What’s this, Baek?” Malapad ang ngiting tanong niya. It made Baekhyun more anxious. Baka mag-expect si Chanyeol.

 

“Wag kang mag-expect!”

 

“Is this a ring or something?” Chanyeol asked while carefully opening the box. _Shit! I knew it! Dapat jewelry na lang ang binili ko. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

 

“N-no. Hindi yan-“

 

“A guitar pick?” Chanyeol asked innocently while looking at the guitar pick in his palm. Mukhang umasa talaga itong singsing ang laman ng kahon.

 

Napalunok si Baekhyun. “A-ayaw mo?”

 

“What? No! Baek, even if you give me a rock, I’ll be happy.” Nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun was trying so hard to fight off the blush forming in his cheeks. “Ang cheesy mo.”

 

“Basta para sa’yo.” Chanyeol winked at him. “Thank you, Baek, but where’s my guitar?”

 

“Oh right. About that.” Baekhyun smiled sheepishly. “Nasa kwarto ko kasi yung gitara mo.”

 

Chanyeol laughed out loud. “You gave me a guitar pick without a guitar.”

 

“Eh hindi ko naman alam na may sarili ka palang plano ngayon eh.” Baekhyun defended. Namumula na naman yung pisngi, tenga, at leeg niya dahil sa kahihiyan. Hindi niya muna dapat binigay yung guitar pick. Nakalimutan niya kasing naiwan niya pala yun sa kwarto niya. _Stupid Baekhyun._

 

“Hay, Baek. You’re making me so happy.” Chanyeol was smiling widely. Hinila niya si Baekhyun pahiga saka niyakap nang mahigpit. “Thank you.”

 

Baekhyun smiled. He felt happy and contented to be inside Chanyeol’s arms.

 

Doon na sila dumiretso sa bahay ng parents ni Chanyeol pagkagaling nila sa park. Kagaya nga ng sabi ni Chanyeol, naghanda si Mama Park ng simpleng salo-salo para sa birthday niya. It was just an intimate family gathering.

 

Baekhyun didn’t know what exactly changed but he didn’t feel so out-of-place anymore. In fact, pakiramdam niya hindi na siya outsider sa pamilya Park. Pakiramdam niya, kasali na talaga siya. It felt good to be a part of a family. Hindi man niya aminin pero gustong-gusto niya ring magkaroon ng sarili niyang pamilya.

 

Being an only child, Baekhyun was so used to spending his time alone. Nanay Byun raised him on her own. Hindi na niya nakilala ang tatay niya kasi naghiwalay na sila ni Nanay Byun bago pa siya ipanganak. His mother didn’t stop him from looking for his father, siya lang talaga ‘tong may ayaw. Katwiran niya, bakit mo pa hahanapin kung ayaw namang magpakita. Nanay Byun was enough for him kaso nawala rin ito agad. Nagkasakit ng leukemia and it was already too late when they found out.

 

Nung una, nagagalit siya kay Nanay Byun kasi bigla na lang siya nitong ipapakasal sa lalaking hindi naman niya kilala. Who the hell is Chanyeol Park anyway? But his mother talked to him, begged even. Ayaw daw nitong iwanan si Baekhyun mag-isa. Gusto niyang makasiguradong magiging masaya ang anak niya bago siya mawala. Yun ang dahilan kung bakit kahit ayaw ni Baekhyun, pumayag na rin siyang magpakasal kay Chanyeol. _For Nanay’s peace of mind._

 

Hindi niya maintindihan dati kung paano nalaman ni Nanay Byun na magiging masaya siya kay Chanyeol. Paano nila nasabi eh hindi nga aware si Baekhyun sa existence ni Chanyeol, not until they were at that dinner. It’s funny though, his mother was right. In the end, sumaya nga siya kasama si Chanyeol.

 

 

Umuwi rin sila pagkatapos ng birthday celebration ni Chanyeol sa bahay nila Mama Park. Anito, hindi pa nabibigay ni Baekhyun yung regalo niya.

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath. The last time he knocked on his husband’s bedroom door, Chanyeol was having sex with another woman. He unconsciously tightened his hold on the guitar. _Matagal na yun, Baek._

 

“Here’s my gift.” Inabot niya ang dala niyang gitara kay Chanyeol. Nakaupo na ito sa sarili nitong kama, nakapagshower na at ready nang matulog. _Shet mami ang fresh lang._

 

Chanyeol beamed at him, excited to examine his new guitar. Baekhyun knows how much Chanyeol loves music. Kung hindi siguro nito hinahandle ang family business nila, malamang ay musician ito. Hindi lang passion ang meron si Chanyeol for music, he also has the talent. Narinig na niya ito dati nang minsan itong mabuyo ng mga kamag-anak na magperform sa isang family gathering ng mga Park.

 

“Baek, this is amazing.” Chanyeol was examining the guitar carefully. It was a simple, black guitar with a carved ‘Yeol’ on the lower part.

 

Baekhyun smiled. “I’m glad you liked it.”

 

“I love it, B.” His husband smiled at him softly while strumming his new guitar.

 

“Well, if you love it so much, why don’t you play something for me?”

 

Chanyeol grinned at him. Pinaupo siya nito sa upuan sa tabi ng kama niya at nagsimulang tumugtog. Baekhyun smiled because the song was familiar.

 

_“When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind.”_ Chanyeol looked at him and smiled. His husband’s voice was deep and soothing, contrary to its effects on his thumping heart.

 

_“He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised, I’d never sing of love if it does not exist.”_

Chanyeol decided to look at his eyes – his husband’s almond-shaped brown eyes boring deep into his soul. _“But darling, you are the only exception.”_

 

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong nangyari. Basta the next thing he knew, Chanyeol put his guitar down and they were kissing. His husband pulled him into the bed without breaking their liplock.

 

Baekhyun was straddling in Chanyeol’s lap while his hands took leverage in his husband’s hair. Chanyeol, on the other hand, was holding on his hips tightly. It was nothing like their kisses before. Baekhyun didn’t exactly know how to kiss properly but he tried to follow Chanyeol’s lead as much as he can. Their kiss was hot, quick, a bit sloppy, and if Baekhyun was allowed to say – needy.

 

Mabilis na pinagpalit ni Chanyeol ang posisyon nila. Like an expensive porcelain, Chanyeol put him down to the bed carefully. Tila ba takot itong mabasag si Baekhyun. Habang unti-unting bumababa ang mga labi ni Chanyeol ay siya namang pagtaas ng mga kamay nito sa loob ng damit ni Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun bit his lower lip to stop himself from moaning. Chanyeol was sucking on the sensitive patch of skin just below his ear. He didn’t even know it was sensitive. Tila nahimasmasan siya nang maramdamang nasa loob na ng damit niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol at may nararamdaman na siyang matigas sa binti niya.

 

“Yeol…” Baekhyun was surprised to hear his own voice. He wasn’t sure if he was calling his husband’s name to make him stop or to encourage him to continue.

 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asked absentmindedly. He didn’t stop marking Baekhyun’s neck and collar bones.

 

“W-we can’t.” Baekhyun tried his best to push Chanyeol with the little strength he had left. “I’m not ready.”

 

That stopped Chanyeol from whatever he’s doing. Tila nagising rin ito. Mabilis itong umalis sa pagkakapatong sa ibabaw ni Baekhyun at naupo. Chanyeol ran his hand through his already messed up hair (courtesy of Baekhyun’s hair pulling). His cheeks and ears were tinted red.

 

“I’m sorry, Baek. I got carried away.” Nahihiyang sabi nito.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t looking any better. Magulo ang damit nito at namumula rin ang mga pisngi at tenga. But what’s actually noticeable were all the reds and purples on his neck and collar bones. Halatang-halata ang mga ito dahil maputi si Baekhyun. Iba rin naman talaga ang trabahong Chanyeol, ang bilis.

 

“I-it’s okay. I’m sorry too.” Ani Baekhyun saka tumayo na mula sa kama ni Chanyeol. “Matutulog na rin ako. Good night, Yeol. Happy birthday ulit.”

 

“Hey, Baek.” Tawag ni Chanyeol bago pa tuluyang makaalis si Baekhyun. Hinawakan niya rin ito sa braso para hindi makaalis.

 

“Y-yeah?” Baekhyun’s heart was hammering on his chest. He was silently begging Chanyeol to let him go because he didn’t know what he would do kapag hindi pa siya binitawan nito. _Baka mag-all the way tayo Chanyeol, tangina._

 

“Dito ka matulog, please?” Chanyeol was giving him the puppy eyes.

 

“Yeol naman…” He weakly argued. Konti pa at bibigay na siya. Marupok talaga siya.

 

“I promise, wala tayong gagawin na ayaw mo. Matutulog lang tayo. Promise.” Chanyeol insisted. He even raised his right hand, as if swearing an oath. “Please? Birthday ko naman di ba?”

 

Baekhyun looked at the alarm clock on Chanyeol’s bedside table. “It’s 12:08, Yeol. Technically, hindi mo na birthday.”

 

Chanyeol pouted. “Please?”

 

“Fine.” Baekhyun said defeatedly. “But we’re not doing anything.”

 

Chanyeol smiled widely while moving to give space for Baekhyun. Kung tutuusin, kama naman talaga nilang dalawa ‘to. Chanyeol was staying at the Master’s bedroom while Baekhyun settled on one of the guest rooms.

 

Chanyeol immediately draped his long limbs around his husband. “Chanyeol naman eh.” Baekhyun whined.

 

“What? Wala naman tayong ginagawa. Cuddling lang, B.” Chanyeol said cleverly. Baekhyun just rolled his eyes at him. He could still feel Chanyeol’s half-hard manhood on his thigh but he didn’t point it out.

 

They were enveloped in silence. Makakatulog na sana si Baekhyun nang biglang magsalita si Chanyeol. “Thank you, Baekhyun. I’ve never been this happy.” He said as he tightened his hold on his small husband and quickly kissed his cheek.

 

Baekhyun just smiled. Kinikilig siya. _Ang sarap naman palang makipagcuddle._

 

“Yeol?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“Yeah. What is it?”

 

“Hindi ka ba straight?”

 

“What?!” Gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, wala nang straight sa panahon ngayon.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled. He remembered Jongdae saying almost the exact same thing.

 

“Why would you ask that, Baek?”

 

“Nothing. It’s just that puro babae yung mga inuuwi mo dito dati. Tapos you were being an asshole to me so I thought you were just homophobic or something.”

 

Chanyeol hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come off as such.”

 

“So are you straight bago tayo ikasal?”

 

“No, Baek. I told you I liked you since college, right? I guess I’m bisexual but never straight.” He answered as he pinched his husband’s plump cheeks. “You see, I’ve had sex with other guys before I met you.”

 

“Oh? Really?” Baekhyun tried his best to make his tone nonchalant. However, hearing his husband talk about his past sex experiences with other guys doesn’t really sit well in his heart.

 

Chanyeol chuckled. “Stop pouting and listen to me first, Baek. Like I said, nagawa ko na rin siya with other guys before I met you. I don’t know if you’ll believe me but I swear I can’t do it anymore after I first saw you.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I don’t know. I just can’t. I tried doing it with some guy nung college kaso hindi ko talaga nagawa. He called me a jerk for making him excited and leaving him halfway.” Chanyeol laughed as he recalled his college years. “I stopped going after guys after that. Doing it with girls doesn’t make me feel that uncomfortable kaya I went after girls.”

 

“Edi straight ka nga.” Baekhyun pointed out. “You’re not comfortable doing it with guys eh.”

 

“Ang sabi ko, I’m not comfortable doing it with other guys. If it’s not with you, hindi na lang.”

 

“Pano mo naman nasabi? Wala namang nangyari satin.”

 

“I don’t know. After what happened earlier, I’m now sure na ikaw lang ang gusto ko.”

 

“Eh pano pag ayoko? Hahanap ka na lang ng babae?”

 

Chanyeol laughed again. “You’re so adorable when you’re jealous, but no, Baek. Tatanda na lang akong tigang at ipepreserve lahat ng sperm cells ko.” He hugged Baekhyun tightly and kissed both his cheeks. “If it’s not with you, hindi na lang.” Ulit pa niya.

 

Pulang-pula na ang mga pisngi ni Baekhyun. Panalo na naman si Bakla. “Ewan ko sa’yo.” Sabi nito saka tinalikuran si Chanyeol.

 

“Don’t worry, Baek. Hindi ko naman ipipilit yung sarili ko sa’yo. I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

 

Humarap si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol saka mabilis itong hinalikan sa labi. Smack lang. “Thank you. Now, matulog ka na.” Tumalikod na ito ulit saka mariing pumikit. Hindi niya alam kung bakit nahihiya pa rin siya kay Chanyeol.

 

Baekhyun didn’t notice the contented smile on Chanyeol’s face. Naramdaman niya lang ang pagyakap nito sa kanya.

 

\---

 

“Chanyeol, will you please stop putting unnecessary items in our shopping cart?”

 

“Baek, candies are not unnecessary items.”

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath. Sometimes, he’s convinced that Chanyeol’s just seven. “Yeah and you have five different candies. Seriously, Yeol, we’re supposed to buy Christmas stuff.”

 

“I know, I know. Bibili naman talaga tayo. Sabi lang kasi sakin ni Sehun masarap daw yung mga candy na ‘yan so titikman natin.” Baekhyun just shook his head. Isa pa ring bata yun si Sehun eh.

 

They were currently doing their grocery. Si Baekhyun na lang sana ang lalabas pero nagpumilit si Chanyeol na sumama. Bumili na rin daw sila ng mga Christmas decors since malapit na nga rin mag-Pasko. Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun nang hatakin siya ng asawa niya sa sasakyan nito.

 

Baekhyun considers it as his first Christmas with Chanyeol. Sure, they celebrated the past holidays together but that’s because he had no choice. Kailangan magkasama sila ni Chanyeol kasi nga ‘mag-asawa’ sila. But this year’s different. They’re actually celebrating it together because they want to.

 

Nagsimula na silang magdecorate ng bahay pagkatapos mamili ng mga gamit (dahil na rin sa pamimilit ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, he was that excited). They agreed to have a white and blue Christmas. Nakakita si Baekhyun ng mga glittered snowflakes sa mall at inutusan niya ang asawa niyang ikabit ang mga yun sa pader nila. Pinalitan na rin nila pati punda ng mga throw pillow to blend in with the theme. Lastly, they set up the Christmas tree at the corner of the living room. Puti yung mismong puno kaya pinalibutan ito ni Baekhyun ng mga asul na Christmas balls. He even bought empty boxes and covered them with gift wrappers to put them below the tree.

 

“It’s amazing, Baek.” Chanyeol said while smiling widely. Tuwang-tuwa ito sa itsura ng bahay nila.

 

“Syempre naman, creative kaya ako.” Baekhyun boasted.

 

“Now we really have to invite everyone over. Dito na lang tayo mag-Pasko lahat.”

 

Natawa si Baekhyun. “At sinong maghahanda? Ikaw?”

 

“Mom would be delighted to cook for everyone.” Chanyeol answered enthusiastically. “I’m sure magkakasundo sila ni Kyungsoo kapag pinagsama natin sila.”

 

“So gusto mong mga bisita mo ang magluto?”

 

“Hindi naman sa ganun. I’m just saying they’re good at what they do. Might as well use it.”

 

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun. _Sa lahat na lang yata ng bagay may sagot ang hinayupak na ‘to._

 

 

 

Funny because in the end, Chanyeol got what he wanted. Labas pasok nga ang mga tao sa bahay nila. Mama and Papa Park were present, same with Ate Yoora, Kuya Hyejin, and Yoojin. Nandun din si Kyungsoo at Jongin kasama si Hyeri. Jongdae and Minseok were in the living room conversing with Sehun and Junmyeon. Baekhyun was a bit overwhelmed. Ngayon lang nagkaroon ng ganun kadaming tao sa bahay nila ni Chanyeol.

 

“You okay, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun smiled at his husband. “Yeah. Just a bit overwhelmed.”

 

Mama Park and Kyungsoo were busy in the kitchen. Nahihiya naman si Baekhyun kaya pinipilit niyang makatulong kahit papano. Unfortunately, hindi siya kasing gifted ng dalawa pagdating sa kusina.

 

Papa Park and Chanyeol were outside – nag-iihaw. Sa labas ng bahay nila balak mag early dinner kaya naman sineset-up na nila Jongdae ang table. The two little girls, Yoojin and Hyeri, were busy playing with Yoojin’s new dollhouse.

 

Hindi nagtagal ay okay na ang lahat. The tables were filled with food and laughter among them can be heard.

 

“San niyo ba balak pumunta for New Year, Jongdae?” Papa Park asked Jongdae across the table.

 

“Sa Singapore po, Tito.” Nakangiting sagot ni Jongdae saka tiningnan si Minseok. His boyfriend was smiling at him as well.

 

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile too. Jongdae found his happiness with Minseok again and he was genuinely happy for them.

 

He felt Chanyeol’s hand in his. Nilingon niya ito. “What?”

 

“Parang gusto ko ring mag-Singapore.” Chanyeol whispered in his ear. He felt something warm in his stomach but he ignored it.

 

“Inggitero ka ‘no?” Tumatawang bulong niya rin.

 

“Okay, maybe not Singapore. But let’s go out of the country next year?” Chanyeol asked while wiggling his eyebrows, excitement on his voice.

 

Baekhyun was about to answer when he heard Mama Park cough loudly. Nagulat siya nang makitang nakatingin silang lahat sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol.

 

“W-what?” Namumulang tanong niya. Wala naman silang ginagawa ni Chanyeol pero pakiramdam niya, nahuli sila.

 

“Kung hindi kayo masyadong naglalandian dyan, you could have heard Mama Park’s question, B.” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly. Nagtawanan naman lahat ng tao sa lamesa kaya lalong namula si Baekhyun.

 

The conversation continued and Baekhyun tried his best to be attentive. Pinipilit niyang makinig kahit kanina pa siya nilalandi ng asawa niya. _Chanyeol fucking Park!_ After dinner, everyone went back inside. Doon na nila tinuloy ang kwentuhan. Naglaro din ng wii sila Chanyeol at Sehun. Baekhyun swears they’re nothing but kids.

 

“Merry Christmas, Baek.” Chanyeol greeted him when the clock struck twelve. His husband gave him a quick peck on the lips. “Let’s spend more holidays like this.” He whispered before proceeding to greet everyone else.

 

Christmas greetings and gifts were exchanged around the house. May laman na yung mga kahon na nasa ilalim ng Christmas tree. Unti-unti na ring nagsisiuwian ang mga bisita nila.

 

\---

 

“Merry Christmas ulit, Yeol.” Sehun greeted after giving Chanyeol a quick hug. Sila na ang huling bisitang aalis kasi nauna nang umalis yung iba.

 

“Merry Christmas, Se. Akala ko dito kayo matutulog?” Tanong ni Chanyeol dahil yun naman talaga ang initial plan.

 

“Nah,” He grabbed Junmyeon’s hand. “I changed my mind. Sosolohin ko muna ‘tong Junmyeon ko. Unless you wouldn’t mind hearing lewd noises, we can stay.” Sehun winked at him while Junmyeon whacked his boyfriend’s head.

 

“Gago.” Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. Kahit kailan talaga ‘to si Sehun, puro kagaguhan.

 

“Keep up ka na lang, dude.” Natatawang biro nito saka umalis hila-hila ang kamay ni Junmyeon.

 

Chanyeol heaved a deep sigh. Now, it’s just him and Baekhyun. _Keep up ka na lang, dude._ He couldn’t help but think about what Sehun just said.

 

Ayaw niyang sabihin kay Baekhyun kasi sabi niya maghihintay siya but honestly, minsan nahihirapan na siyang kontrolin ang sarili niya. Baekhyun, without realizing it, was just too much of a tease.

 

“Umalis na sila Sehun?” Baekhyun asked innocently. Kagaya na lang ngayon.

 

Chanyeol visibly gulped. “Yeah, what are you doing?” Mariin siyang pumikit. Baekhyun changed into his comfortable clothes. By comfortable, he means white oversized shirt and short shorts. _Damn, thick thighs._

 

“Nagliligpit lang para wala na masyadong aayusin bukas.” Sagot nito. “Hey, Yeol, okay ka lang?”

 

“I’m okay.” Tipid na sagot niya.

 

“Sige, magpahinga ka na. Feeling ko may tama ka na rin eh.” Tumatawang sabi nito.

 

“Can you sleep beside me again tonight?” Chanyeol asked. _Tanga ka talaga, Chanyeol_. Alam niyang pahihirapan niya lang ang sarili niya kapag natulog sa tabi niya si Baekhyun. Yung tipong abot na abot niya na yung gusto niya pero hindi niya pwedeng hawakan.

 

Baekhyun obviously stiffened. “S-sure. Walang problema.”

 

Nauna nang umakyat si Chanyeol sa kwarto dahil maliligo pa ito. He shamelessly jacked himself off in the shower, thinking about his husband all throughout. _Anything to stop me from ramming into Baekhyun._

 

\---

 

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks nang makita si Chanyeol na palabas ng banyo. Napalunok siya. _Lord, wag naman pong ganito. Baka isuko ko ang Bataan ngayong birthday niyo._

 

Chanyeol’s hair was dripping wet from the shower. He was covered in nothing but his pajamas, hanging dangerously low on his hips. Baekhyun swore Chanyeol was looking at him seductively.

 

_“Uuwi kami ngayon para makapag-solo kayong mag-asawa. Utang na loob, Baekhyun, magpadilig ka na.”_ Naalala niyang sabi ni Jongdae bago ito umalis kanina. _Tangina ka talaga, Dae._

 

“Tulog na tayo? Anong oras na eh.” Baekhyun said awkwardly and quickly made his way to the bed. Tumawa lang si Chanyeol pero sumunod rin naman sa kanya sa kama.

 

Baekhyun’s heart was beating so loud. Parang mabibingi na siya. Hindi niya maipagkakailang damang-dama yung sexual tension sa kwarto. He turned his back on Chanyeol just so the other wouldn’t see his red cheeks.

 

He heard him sigh. “Hey, B.” Chanyeol called him softly. “I told you we’re not doing anything you don’t like, right?”

 

Nakaramdam ng guilt si Baekhyun. Dahan-dahan siyang humarap sa asawa niya. “It’s not that I don’t like the idea. I’m just scared.”

 

“Scared of me? I would never hurt you though. Not intentionally, at least.” Chanyeol whispered. They were lying down face to face.

 

“No. I have never done this before, Chanyeol. What if magkamali ako? Or may hindi ka magustuhan? Or I’m not that great-“

 

Baekhyun wasn’t able to finish whatever he’s saying because Chanyeol quickly covered his mouth with his. His husband kissed him slow, walang bahid ng pagmamadali. Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na napapapikit na rin siya. The sensation was taking his wits away.

 

Chanyeol moved to lie on top of him. Tila automatic namang pumulupot ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun sa leeg ni Chanyeol at kumapit sa buhok nito. His hair was so soft. Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from moaning when Chanyeol licked his lower lip. It wasn’t long before he felt his husband’s tongue playing with his. Nalalasahan niya pa ang toothpaste na ginamit nito. _Mint_.

 

“Yeol…” He moaned. Hindi niya alam kung patitigilin niya ba si Chanyeol o uutusan ito to kiss him harder. However, his reasoning was thrown straight out of the window when he felt Chanyeol’s hands brushing against the smooth expanse of his chest. He kissed Chanyeol harder.

 

Chanyeol took off Baekhyun’s shirt and stared at his body hungrily. Nakaramdam ng hiya si Baekhyun. _Bakla, yung baby fats mo!_ “Chanyeol, don’t stare at me!” Sita niya dito, cheeks blushing furiously.

 

“You look wonderful, Baek. What are you so ashamed of?” Chanyeol chuckled and resumed kissing him.

 

Baekhyun whimpered into the kiss when he felt Chanyeol brush his hard manhood into his thighs. He felt himself twitch. _Queen Mother, I can feel it. Ang laki._

 

Unti-unting bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol. He was marking Baekhyun everywhere – his neck, collarbones, chest. Anywhere his lips can reach.

 

“Fuck, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun called hoarsely after Chanyeol started sucking his left nipple and played with his right.

 

“You like that.” Chanyeol laughed darkly. He sucked harder, earning more moans from Baekhyun. Nagpalipat-lipat siya sa dalawang utong ni Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun grew harder each minute. Nababagalan na siya kay Chanyeol so he jerked his hips upward to brush his manhood on his husband’s legs. He needed friction or else, he’ll die.

 

“Easy, tiger.” Tumatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. He cupped Baekhyun’s clothed manhood and rubbed it using his huge hands.

 

“Tangina.” Baekhyun cursed. Chanyeol was driving him crazy.

 

“You’re so hot when you curse.” Chanyeol kissed his lips again. “But let me worship you first.”

 

Chanyeol went back to his chest and kissed his way down to his hips. Unti-unti niyang hinubad ang shorts ni Baekhyun kasama pati ang underwear nito.

 

“Chanyeol, stop staring!” Baekhyun complained. He was both impatient and conscious. Nahihiya na nga siya sa katawan niya tapos tititigan pa ni Chanyeol.

 

“Just admiring God’s masterpiece, Baek.” He chuckled and quickly took Baekhyun in his mouth.

 

“Oh my fucking god!” Baekhyun screamed when he felt Chanyeol’s warm mouth around him. Napalakas ang hila niya sa buhok ni Chanyeol kaya napaungol ito. It sent vibrations to Baekhyun’s manhood, making it harder. Chanyeol played with the tip of his penis, playing with the slit as well. Baekhyun couldn’t do anything but moan. His husband sucked hard and massaged his balls. Never pa siyang naka-experience ng blowjob but he’d like to believe this is the best thing ever.

 

“Y-Yeol, I-I’m close.” Baekhyun warned. Umiikot na ang mga mata niya sa sobrang sarap. Hinihintay niyang ilabas siya ni Chanyeol mula sa bibig nito kasi lalabasan na talaga siya pero hindi nito ginawa. Instead, Chanyeol sucked him harder. Tiningnan niya ito and that was his last straw before he let go of his entire load in his husband’s mouth. _Tangina, sobrang hot ni Gago._ He saw how Chanyeol swallowed everything and sucked one last time before letting him go.

 

“Surprisingly sweet.” Chanyeol commented while wiping off Baekhyun’s cum around his mouth. “You taste like pineapple. Why is that?”

 

Baekhyun was still panting but he managed to give off a laugh. “That’s why Kyungsoo was putting nothing but pineapple juice in my glass.”

 

“Should probably thank him later.” Chanyeol smiled and gave his husband a smack on the lips. “Wag ka munang mapagod, Baek. We’re not done yet.”

 

Chanyeol took off his pajamas and lo and behold, nahiya ang upo sa bahay kubo sa etits ni Gago. Angry Chanyeol was huge. Baekhyun covered his eyes with his arms.

 

“H-hey, Baek, may problema ba?” Chanyeol asked. His voice was laced with insecurity.

 

Baekhyun licked his lips and looked straight at his husband’s eyes. “Ang laki-laki mo.”

 

“You don’t like it big?”

 

“You’re going to wreck me.”

 

Chanyeol laughed at his adorable husband. “I got you, B.” He then kissed him on both his cheeks.

 

“C-can I touch you?” Nahihiyang tanong ni Baekhyun.

 

“I thought you’d never ask.” Chanyeol smirked. He switched their positions, Chanyeol lying down and Baekhyun sitting on his lap.

 

Baekhyun quickly kissed his husband, marveling at the dominance he now possessed. Ginawa niya rin lahat ng ginawa sa kanya ni Chanyeol – marking his neck and chest, playing with his nipples, and biting on his abs. Pinanggigilan talaga ni Baekhyun yung abs ni Chanyeol. Halos pumalakpak ang tenga niya nang marinig ang mga ungol ni Chanyeol. He knew he was doing a great job. _Way to go for a first timer, Baek!_

 

However, he realized hindi pa siya ready na magbigay ng blowjob so he jacked his husband off instead. _Thank you, Seegasm, for all the lessons you taught me._ Baekhyun’s slender hands were so much smaller compared to Chanyeol’s penis. He had to grab his shaft with his two hands just so he could hold it properly. He played with his husband’s slit and massaged his shaft. He started out slow pero pabilis nang pabilis. Palakas rin nang palakas ang mga ungol ni Chanyeol.

 

“Fuck, Baekhyun, that’s enough.” Hinila siya ni Chanyeol pataas at mabilis na pinagpalit ang posisyon nila. Once again, he was below him.

 

Chanyeol kissed him again. “B, this is gonna hurt. Pwede ka pang magback out. Just tell me.” His husband told him although there was something in his voice hoping that Baekhyun wouldn’t back out.

 

Baekhyun smiled. He cupped his husband’s handsome face and kissed him softly. “Take me, Yeol. I trust you.”

 

Chanyeol took out a bottle of lube from his drawer beside the bed. “Strawberry?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“It smells like you.” Chanyeol answered as he quickly lathered his fingers with the substance.

 

He slowly spread Baekhyun’s legs. Medyo nahiya si Baekhyun kasi he felt exposed. “You’re amazing, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol kissed his forehead before slowly putting his index finger inside him.

 

“Shit! It hurts.” Baekhyun exclaimed.

 

“Sorry, B. I promise it gets better.” Baekhyun nodded and willed himself to relax.

 

“I’m inserting another one.” Napahigpit ang kapit ni Baekhyun sa balikat ni Chanyeol nang magpasok ito ng isa pang daliri sa kanya. Ito ba ang pinagdadaanan nila Kyungsoo when they said sex was amazing?

 

“A-ang hapdi.” Baekhyun felt his tears falling. Naluha na siya sa hapdi dahil nagpasok pa si Chanyeol ng isa pang daliri.

 

“Sorry, baby. I need you stretched out para hindi ka masaktan masyado mamaya.” Chanyeol kissed his tears and littered his face with small kisses. It was the distraction he needed as Chanyeol inserted his three, long, thick fingers in and out of him. Hindi nagtagal ay nawala na ang sakit and Baekhyun didn’t notice when but he started riding Chanyeol’s fingers while moaning loudly.

 

“I-inside.” Baekhyun gulped. “I need you. Now.”

 

He didn’t have to ask twice. Chanyeol pulled out his fingers and immediately took out his box of condoms. He was about to put it on himself when Baekhyun held his wrist. “No condoms.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“I want to feel you.”

 

Chanyeol threw the box of condoms away and quickly lathered his shaft with ample amount of lube. “I’m going in, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun held his breath when he felt Chanyeol slowly entering him. _Ang laki talaga, putangina._ Chanyeol took his mouth and french kissed him to will him away from the pain. It turned out to be quite effective because Chanyeol managed to insert his whole manhood inside him, without Baekhyun noticing it.

 

Chanyeol was panting but he didn’t move. He was allowing Baekhyun to adjust. “Too tight, B. You’re too tight.”

 

“Please move.” Baekhyun begged. He was ready.

 

It started out slow but certainly increased in speed. The next thing he knew, Chanyeol was pounding on him like an animal. Their moans and grunts were the only sounds coming from the house. Baekhyun never felt this full.

 

“T-there!” Baekhyun moaned his loudest and Chanyeol couldn’t help but bite on his shoulder. He reached his husband’s prostate. “Harder, Yeol!”

 

Chanyeol rammed into him harder and faster. He made sure to abuse his sweet spot after finding it. This was the first time Baekhyun rolled his eyes at him not because he’s pissed but because he was experiencing too much pleasure.

 

“F-fuck, Baek, malapit na ko.” Chanyeol said as he fucked into his husband harder and thrusted into him faster.

 

“M-me too.”

 

Chanyeol’s thrusts were getting sloppier. He took Baekhyun’s penis in his hands and jacked him off in time with his thrust. “Tangina. I love you, Baek.” It was the last straw. Chanyeol blew off his load inside Baekhyun while Baekhyun exploded in his husband’s hand and in both their chests. Chanyeol made sure to ride his orgasm inside Baekhyun.

 

He looked at Baekhyun straight in the eyes after pulling out. “I’m serious. I really love you.” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung anong gagawin o sasabihin niya so instead, he kissed his husband square in the lips. He hopes the kiss would convey what his mouth couldn’t say.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun groaned when he woke up the next morning. He knew he was sore and his lower back hurts like hell. Dahan-dahan siyang humiga paharap, nakadapa kasi siya. “Fuck.”

 

“Good morning, Baek.” Chanyeol was smiling wide when he entered their room. He was carrying a tray of breakfast. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung alin ang totoong breakfast – yung nasa tray ba o si Chanyeol mismo. The guy was wearing nothing but his boxers. _Ang aga aga!_

 

“Good morning.” Baekhyun mumbled while sitting down. Ngayon lang nagsisink in sa kanya lahat ng nangyari kagabi at nahiya siya sa sarili niya. Hindi rin nakatulong na nakabalandra sa harap niya yung katawan ni Chanyeol na punung-puno ng love bites galing sa kanya.

 

Lumapit si Chanyeol sa kanya dala pa rin ang tray. “How are you feeling?”

 

Baekhyun blushed and kept his head down. “S-sore.”

 

“Sorry about that.” Inihain ni Chanyeol sa harap niya ang mga pagkain. “Let’s eat breakfast so you can take painkillers.”

 

Tumango lang si Baekhyun saka mabilis na kumain. Uminom na rin siya ng gamot para kahit papano ay mawala yung sakit.

 

“I prepared a warm bath for you. It should help with the soreness.”

 

“Thank you.” Baekhyun said awkwardly.

 

He shrieked when Chanyeol lifted him bridal style. Nahila nito ang kumot na nagtatakip sa hubad na katawan niya kaya lalo siyang namula. “Chanyeol! I’m naked!”

 

Chanyeol chuckled heartily. “Nothing I haven’t seen last night.”

 

“Kahit na!” Baekhyun was dying of embarrassment. Iba naman kasi kapag nakita kang hubad in broad daylight. He feels so exposed and vulnerable.

 

“Umaga man ‘yan o gabi, you’re still the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen, B.” He set him down the tub and kissed his nose. “I love you.”

 

Iniwan na siya nito sa loob ng banyo – namumula at kumakabog ang dibdib. _Tangina, Chanyeol Park, kung anu-anong ginagawa mo sakin._

 

Chanyeol made sure to take care of him the whole day. Sa lahat ng gagawin niya ay nakaalalay ito. Pano ka namang hindi mahuhulog sa ganito kasweet na tao?

 

\---

 

Mas lalong naging sweet sila Chanyeol at Baekhyun ng mga sumunod na araw. It was like they were living in their own bubble.

 

Dahil Christmas break pa naman, wala pang pasok sa school si Baekhyun. Nasa bahay lang siya madalas, hinihintay na umuwi ang asawa niya galing sa opisina. Minsan naman, kapag sinisipag siya ay pinupuntahan niya ito dun para sabayang kumain.

 

They were acting like real husbands and Baekhyun couldn’t be any happier. Kung alam niya lang na pwede pala silang maging ganito kasaya, sana noon pa niya sinubukan.

 

 

Days passed and soon, it was the last day of the year. They decided to go out on a date to celebrate New Year. Masaya na sila habang naglalakad sa labas at magkaholding hands. Baekhyun felt like a teenager. Ngayon lang siya kinilig nang ganito.

 

They went home when evening came. Nagpasya silang icelebrate ang New Year nang silang dalawa lang. Wearing their pajamas, they settled themselves in front of the tv and watched the movie, Battleship. They were cuddling and making out like hormonal teenagers. Baekhyun wouldn’t ask for more.

 

A minute before twelve midnight, they went outside the house to welcome the coming year. Chanyeol brought out the fireworks he bought. Puro mga pambata lang ito para iwas disgrasya.

 

“Hey, Baek! Look at the camera.” Chanyeol called while filming his husband. May hawak itong lusis.

 

“What are you doing?” Tumatawang tanong nito pero nakatingin din sa camera.

 

“I’m filming our first New Year together. Say hi.”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Baekhyun shook his head but said hi nonetheless.

 

“Hey, Baek.” Chanyeol called him again.

 

“Ano ba? Wag mo kong guluhin. I have fireworks in my hand.” Baekhyun said as he waved his lighted stick in front of the camera.

 

“I love you.”

 

Kitang-kita sa camera kung panong napatigil si Baekhyun at unti-unting namula. He didn’t answer but he smiled widely and stuck his tongue out.

 

“Happy New Year, Baek.”

 

Nagulat si Chanyeol nang biglang tumayo si Baekhyun at naglakad palapit sa kanya. He took the camera from him and angled it so both of them can be seen. “Happy New Year, Yeol.” That and he gave his husband a quick peck on the lips.

 

\---

 

“Bye, Teacher Baek! See you tomorrow.”

 

Baekhyun smiled at his students and waved them goodbye. Ilang araw na simula nung bumalik sa dati ang routine nila dahil tapos na ang holidays.

 

Nagliligpit na siya ng gamit dahil uuwi na rin siya nang tumunog ang cellphone niya. There were two text messages.

 

_From: Tenga_

_Hey, B. Let’s watch How to Train your Dragon later. I’ll bring ice cream. I love you._

 

Napangiti si Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s definitely a kid. He replied, saying he’s looking forward to it. He quickly opened the second text, thinking Chanyeol probably double sent his message.

 

 

_From: Zhang Yi_ _xing_

_Hi, Baekhyun! I haven’t heard from you in awhile. Anyway, I’m out of the country at the moment. I already sent your annulment papers at your home address. It should be there any time this week. Just tell Chanyeol to sign it and I’ll process it as soon as I get back._

 

Baekhyun’s hands went cold. Pakiramdam niya ay naubusan siya ng dugo. _Fuck._


	9. Hopefully

“What are you making?” Chanyeol asked as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s small waist, backhugging him. He was obviously startled.

 

“O-omelette.” Baekhyun answered while turning around to face him. Something feels off about his smile. “Please set up the table para makakain na tayo.”

 

“Okay.” He smiled and gave his husband a kiss on his nose.

 

They ate their breakfast in silence. Chanyeol keeps on sneaking glances on his husband. Something’s not right. Madaldal si Baekhyun lalo na kapag kumakain. Mahilig itong magkwento ng kahit na ano kaya naninibago si Chanyeol kasi parang ang lalim ng iniisip ni Baekhyun.

 

He held his husband’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Is something bothering you, Baek?”

 

Dahan-dahan siyang tiningnan nito sa mata. Hindi niya alam kung guni-guni niya lang ba yun o talagang paiyak na si Baekhyun. Nung una kasi parang maiiyak na ‘to pero biglang ngumiti nang malapad. “Wala naman.”

 

“Are you sure? Tahimik ka eh.”

 

“Hay nako, Chanyeol Park! Ang kulit-kulit mo.” Tumatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. Biglang naging light ang aura nito at nag-umpisa nang magkwento ng mga dapat niyang gawin ngayong araw sa school. Hindi nagtagal ay parehas na silang tumatawa. _Maybe I was overthinking._

 

Mabilis silang nag-ayos ng sarili dahil parehas silang papasok sa kanya-kanya nilang mga trabaho. Due to Chanyeol’s insistence, the two decided to stay together in the Master’s bedroom. Para na talaga silang mag-asawa – sa kilos, sa salita, at sa gawa.  It’s funny because they realized just how in sync they were. They know what the other needs without having to say a word, like they were indeed soulmates or something.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t be any happier. Although his little husband never said he loved him or at least liked him, he was happy. He felt contented with the fact that Baekhyun allows him to show him how he feels. Kagaya nga ng sinabi niya, hindi siya nag-eexpect. He’s hoping, yes, but he doesn’t want to force Baekhyun into anything. Masaya na siya sa kung anong meron sila.

 

“Yeol, matagal ka pa?” Narinig niyang tanong ni Baekhyun. Nasa banyo pa siya, nag-aayos ng buhok.

 

“Almost done, B. Give me a sec.”

 

Lumabas siya kaagad nang matapos siya. Mukhang nagmamadali na si Baekhyun.

 

“Hindi ko alam kung bakit nagpapapogi ka.” Baekhyun pointed out when he saw Chanyeol walk out the bathroom door. His left eyebrow was raised and his arms crossed over his chest. “May pinopormahan ka ba sa opisina?”

 

Chanyeol gave off a boisterous laugh and pulled his little husband close. “Sa’yo ako nagpapapogi. Sa’yo lang.” He cupped Baekhyun’s face and kissed him softly.

 

Baekhyun gently pushed him away and jokingly rolled his eyes. “Siguraduhin mo lang.”

 

“Yes, boss!” Chanyeol answered. Nagsalute pa siya kay Baekhyun which made the other laugh.

 

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Puro ka kalokohan.” Baekhyun said as he checked the time. “We better go. Baka ma-late tayo. Ihahatid mo pa ko sa school.”

 

It was another change in their routine. Araw-araw nang hinahatid ni Chanyeol ang asawa niya sa school bago siya pumasok sa opisina. Kapag pauwi naman, pinapasundo niya si Baekhyun sa company driver nila at ipinapahatid sa bahay. Magkaiba kasi ang oras ng uwi nila, di hamak na mas maaga ang uwi ni Baekhyun kesa sa kanya.

 

“By the way, Baek.” He called his husband before they finally leave. Lumingon naman ito sa kanya. “There’s a package for you. I received it yesterday.”

 

“W-what package?”

 

“I don’t know.” Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders. “Parang documents yung laman eh.”

 

“Binuksan mo ba?”

 

“Why?” He smirked, planning to tease his husband.

 

“Chanyeol, binuksan mo ba?!” Nawala ang nakakalokong ngiti sa mukha niya. Nagulat siya sa biglang pagtaas ng boses ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya mabasa kung anong iniisip nito.

 

“I didn’t open it.”

 

Baekhyun seems relieved. “Where is it?”

 

Chanyeol quickly took the package from the center table in the living room and gave it to his husband. He was confused. Why was Baekhyun so worked up over a few documents? _Ano bang laman nun?_

 

He saw his husband heave a deep sigh after scanning the papers in his hands. Tiningnan siya nito. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice.”

 

Chanyeol smiled. “It’s okay, but what are those documents anyway?”

 

“They’re nothing but forms and invitation.”

 

“Para saan? You applied for something?”

 

“I haven’t really passed my application. Pinag-iisipan ko pa kung pupunta ko.” Baekhyun answered as he scanned the papers again. “It’s a two-day teachers’ seminar in Batangas.”

 

He pouted. “I’m going to miss you.”

 

“Hindi pa nga ako sigurado kung pupunta ko.” Tumatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

 

“If it’s going to help your career then I think you should go.” Chanyeol encouraged.

 

“Akala ko ba mamimiss mo ko?”

 

“I will pero two days lang naman. I can wait for you. I’m not going to be a hindrance for your career growth, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun smiled at him fondly. “Cheesy mo. Tara na nga.”

 

\---

 

Baekhyun kissed his husband swiftly before getting out of his car. He waved his hand as Chanyeol’s car drove off. Napabuntong hininga siya. _Just where are those damn papers?_

 

“Taray ni Bakla! Nakahanap ka ng grab driver ha.” Nagulat siya nang hampasin siya ni Jongdae sa likod.

 

“Aray ko, Dae ha. Hindi masakit.” Umiirap na sabi niya.

 

“Arte mo.” Tumatawang tugon nito. “Infairness, B. Parang mas lalo kayong naging sweet. Nadiligan ka na ‘no?”

 

Namula naman si Baekhyun. “Ewan ko sa’yo. Bahala ka nga diyan.” Mabilis na sabi niya saka tumakbo na papunta sa classroom niya. Nadiligan na nga siya pero kailangan pa bang malaman ni Jongdae yun? Malamang kukulitin lang siya nito para sa ‘details’.

 

 

 

 

 

“B, sasama ka ba?”

 

“Saan?”

 

“Dun sa seminar. Binigay ko na kay Joongi yung application ko. Si Minho rin nagpasa na. Ikaw, kailan mo balak?”

 

Baekhyun took a deep breath. “I don’t think I’ll go, Dae.”

 

“What?!” Gulat na tanong ni Jongdae. “Why? Hindi ka ba pinayagan ng asawa mo?”

 

“No, no. It’s not Chanyeol.” He defended his husband immediately.

 

“Eh ano? Bakit hindi ka sasama? Sayang opportunity, bakla.”

 

“May hinihintay akong delivery eh. Baka biglang dumating.” Mahinang sagot niya. It sounded stupid even in his own ears.

 

“Wow, ang reasonable ah. Delivery lang naman pala eh, edi ipareceive mo kay Chanyeol.”

 

“I can’t. Hindi pwedeng makuha ni Chanyeol.”

 

“Ano ba ‘yang inorder mo at bawal makuha ni Chanyeol? Tangina, B. Dildo ba ‘yan? Don’t tell me hindi ka pa rin nadidiligan ni Chanyeol? Ang hina naman ng asawa mo.” Tuloy-tuloy na sabi ni Jongdae.

 

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun was as red as cherry. “Yung bibig mo nga. Nasa school tayo, baka may makarinig sa’yo.”

 

Jongdae just rolled his eyes. “Pa-virgin ka pa rin, sis. Ano ba kasi yung idedeliver sa’yo at hindi mo maiwan kay Chanyeol?”

 

“Yung annulment papers.”

 

Baekhyun saw how his best friend deflated. “Tinuloy mo pa rin?” Gusto na lang niyang maiyak.

 

“I forgot about it. I swear nawala na sa isip ko, Dae.” Tila nagmamakaawang paliwanag niya dito. He wanted his best friend to understand.

 

“Eh anong nangyari, B? Bakit hinihintay mo?”

 

“Nakalimutan ko na talaga. A few months ago, I told you I already talked with Yixing, right? Yun yung time na sobrang sigurado na ko na makikipaghiwalay na ko kay Chanyeol after three years. Hindi pa kami okay nun. I was determined to wait for the remaining months.”

 

Naiyak na talaga si Baekhyun. Natatakot siya na malaman ni Chanyeol yung ginawa niya, lalo na ngayong okay na sila. “Pinagawa ko na kay Yixing tapos pinirmahan ko na rin. I was so sure that time, Dae. I asked him to keep it and send it back to me bago kami magthree years ni Chanyeol. Tapos Chanyeol and I became friends, naging okay kami. He told me he liked me tapos mahal niya na daw ako. I didn’t notice but I was falling for him as well. I forgot all about the annulment papers.”

 

“Saka ko lang naalala nung nagtext sakin si Yixing, saying that he already sent the papers to me. What am I going to do, Dae? Pano pag nakuha ni Chanyeol? Anong iisipin niya? We’ll be celebrating our third anniversary in less than a month. Hindi ko napansin, Dae. Anong gagawin ko?” Baekhyun was definitely panicking. Ngayon lang nagsisink in sa kanya lahat. He tried not to think about it too much at home because he knew Chanyeol would notice. His husband was quite observant.

 

“Okay, B, calm down.” Jongdae said. His best friend was rubbing his back, urging him to stop crying and relax. “Nakausap mo na ba si Yixing? Sinabi mo na bang hindi mo na itutuloy yung annulment?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. “Nasa ibang bansa siya ngayon. I can’t reach his phone. Hindi rin siya sumasagot sa social media accounts niya. I even emailed him. Wala akong nakuhang reply.”

 

“Oh God.” Nakakaramdam na rin ng panic si Jongdae. He didn’t like Chanyeol that much but he was supportive of him. Nakita naman niya kung paano alagaan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at kung gaano kasaya ang best friend niya nitong mga nakaraang buwan. Akala niya talaga ay hindi na itinuloy ni Baekhyun yung annulment nila.

 

“Kahit tawagan ko si Yixing, wala na ring mangyayari. He already sent the papers to me.” Baekhyun buried his face in his hands. Ano na ba ‘tong ginawa niya?

 

“Kailan ba niya pinadala? Bakit hindi mo pa natatanggap?”

 

“Two weeks ago pa siya nagtext na sinend niya na eh. Hindi ko alam kung bakit wala pa rin.”

 

Nag-isip si Jongdae. “Baka naman nagkamali siya ng address na nilagay kaya hindi pa dumarating sa inyo. Or maybe hindi niya talaga naisend, akala niya lang naisend niya.”

 

Baekhyun knew they were wishful thinking pero pinagdadasal niya na sana ganun na nga lang ang nangyari.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun ended up submitting his application form for the teachers’ seminar. Hindi pa rin dumating yung annulment papers pagkatapos ng ilang araw kaya hinayaan niya na. Siguro nga akala lang ni Yixing na naisend niya yung mga dokumento pero hindi pala. Another reason was that Chanyeol encouraged him to go since it will be a great opportunity for his career.

 

“Why do I feel like you’re just driving me away?” Baekhyun asked the night before his trip. Magkatabi sila ni Chanyeol sa kama habang nakayakap ito sa kanya.

 

Chanyeol gasped. “I would never!”

 

Natawa na lang si Baekhyun. “Chill, Yeol. I’m kidding.”

 

Niyakap siya nito nang mahigpit. “I’m going to miss you.”

 

“Ang clingy. Isang gabi lang naman akong mawawala.” Baekhyun said but he hugged his husband tightly too. Mamimiss niya rin ito. _Seriously, Baekhyun, kailan ka pa naging ganito?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You have everything you need, right? Wallet? ID? Cellphone? Charger? What else?” Chanyeol asked, making sure Baekhyun didn’t forget anything. Baekhyun declined but Chanyeol insisted to drive him to school the next day. Gusto raw nitong makasigurado na ligtas ang bus na sasakyan nila Baekhyun. _Paranoid._ “Make sure your phone’s fully charged all the time. Call me if you need anything.”

 

Baekhyun chuckled. “Yes, Daddy.”

 

Natigil siya sa pagtawa nang magbago ang aura ni Chanyeol. His husband’s worried face slowly turned into a smirk. Unti-unti itong lumapit sa kanya at hinawakan siya sa bewang. Lumalakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya, sa kaba o excitement, hindi niya alam. Lumapit pa ito sa tenga niya saka bumulong, “I didn’t know you have a daddy kink, baby.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Naramdaman niya ang pag-init ng mga pisngi, leeg, at tenga niya. _Tangina, Chanyeol, nasa school tayo. Tumigil ka._ “I d-don’t have a daddy kink, you pervert! Hindi yun ang ibig kong sabihin nung tinawag kitang-“

 

Chanyeol laughed out loud. Tuwang-tuwa talaga itong asarin si Baekhyun. “I’m just messing with you, B. You should have seen your face. Sobrang cute mo.” His husband cooed.

 

“I hate you.” He glared at Chanyeol. Naisahan na naman siya nito. “Umuwi ka na nga. Sasakay na ko sa bus. Hinihintay na ko ni Jongdae.”

 

“Hey, hey.” His husband called him while pulling his wrist. “I’m sorry. Niloloko lang kita eh.” Nakangiting paliwanag nito. “I’m really gonna miss you, B. Wag ka na kayang sumama?”

 

“Sira. Nandito na ko eh.” Natawa na lang siya sa inaasal ng asawa niya. “Isang gabi lang naman. I’ll be back before you know it.”

 

Niyakap siya nang mahigpit ni Chanyeol. Muntik na siyang hindi makahinga. “Please call me if you have time. Tsaka wag kang masyadong maging cute dun. Wag mong pansinin if someone’s hitting on you.”

 

Baekhyun almost cooed at his husband. Sobrang cute at ang baby ni Chanyeol kapag ganito siya umarte. _Fuck, Chanyeol, gusto kitang ilagay sa bag ko._

 

“Bakla, aalis na! Tama na landi! Sakay na dito!”

 

Natawa si Baekhyun nang marinig ang malakas na boses ni Jongdae galing sa bus. Alam niyang naninira lang ito ng moment at gusto lang mang-asar.

 

Humiwalay na siya kay Chanyeol. “I need to go now. No funny business, Chanyeol Park. Mag-ingat ka pauwi and text me.” Paalala niya rito.

 

Bago pa siya makapaglakad pasakay ng bus ay hinila siya ulit ni Chanyeol. His husband kissed his lips, pouring his emotions into the kiss. He had no idea how but he felt how much Chanyeol loved him and he swore the kiss made his knees buckle. Naramdaman din siguro ito ni Chanyeol kaya mabilis siya nitong inalalayan sa bewang.

 

“Hoy, tama na ‘yan! Bawal ang SPG dito!” They reluctantly pulled away from each other, laughing at Jongdae’s antics.

 

Chanyeol squeezed his hand tightly one last time before letting him go. “I love you, Baekhyun Park.”

 

Baekhyun stopped in his tracks and stared at his husband’s eyes like an idiot. Ito na. Nasa dulo na ng dila niya. Sasabihin niya na lang. Aamin na lang siya. _Tangina, Baekhyun, sabihin mo na!_

 

“It’s okay, Baek. Don’t force it.” Chanyeol smiled at him but it didn’t reach his eyes. “I’ll wait for you. Susunduin kita dito bukas. Sige na, sumakay ka na. Kanina ka pa tinatawag ni Jongdae.”

 

Baekhyun looked at the direction of the bus then back at his husband. He held Chanyeol’s face and kissed his lips quickly. _I’ll say it when I get back. I swear, I’ll say it tomorrow._

 

\---

 

 

_From: Tenga_

_Baekhyun, Mom wants us at home for dinner. Hindi na kita masusundo. I’ll see you there._

 

 

 

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows as he read his husband’s text. Baekhyun? Ever since they made up, it has always been Baek or B but never Baekhyun. Plus, hindi na siya masusundo ni Chanyeol. Bakit? Usually, kapag hindi siya masusundo nito ay may napakahabang explanation tsaka multiple apologies. Pero ngayon, wala. The message was short and precise.

 

He didn’t want to overthink things but something doesn’t feel right. The annulment papers. Mas lalo siyang kinabahan. _It couldn’t be, okay naman kami kagabi bago kami natulog eh._

 

“Huy, anong nangyari sa’yo?” Jongdae nudged him. “Namumutla ka dyan.”

 

He showed his husband’s text to Jongdae. “Dae, am I overthinking o talagang cold yung text niya? Baka dumating yung annulment papers habang wala ako tapos nabasa niya.”

 

Jongdae laughed at his best friend’s paranoia. “B, kumalma ka. Maaga pa kasi, baka inaantok pa ‘yang asawa mo. Tsaka hello pabalik na tayo. Ilang oras na lang makikita mo na siya. For sure, nag ooverthink ka lang. Baka mamaya magmake out pa kayo sa kalsada. Mga salahula.”

 

He slapped Jongdae’s arm and focused on the scenery outside. Nag ooverthink lang siguro siya.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekkie!”

 

“Hi, Mom!” Baekhyun smiled as he embraced his mother-in-law. Mabilis siya nitong pinapasok sa loob ng bahay at iginayak sa hapag-kainan. Naroon na halos lahat pwera lang kay Chanyeol.

 

“Nasan si Chanyeol, Baek?” Tanong ni Ate Yoora sa kanya.

 

“Wala po siya dito?” He asked, looking at everyone around the table. “Akala ko po nandito na siya.”

 

“Wala pa. Ang alam namin sabay kayong darating kasi sabi niya kahapon susunduin ka niya galing sa trip mo.” Mama Park informed him.

 

“Hindi niya po ako na-“

 

“Sorry, I’m late!” Napalingon silang lahat sa kapapasok palang na si Chanyeol. _May mali._

 

Humalik si Chanyeol sa parents niya, kay Ate Yoora, pati na rin kay Yoojin at nakipagkamay kay Kuya Hyejin. Pinapanood lang ni Baekhyun ang asawa niya at hinihintay na batiin rin siya. Umupo ito sa tabi niya at mabilis na bumeso. Bumeso. Tangina, ano siya, tita?

 

“So, Baekkie…” Panimula ni Mama Park. “Malapit na yung third anniversary niyo ni Yeollie. Do you guys have plans already?” Excited na tanong nito.

 

Baekhyun gulped and looked at his husband involuntarily. He saw how Chanyeol gripped his glass of water tightly. “H-hindi pa po namin napag-uusapan, Mom.”

 

“Great! Kasi, anak, I was hoping we could host a small party. Let’s invite your friends, parang kagaya nung Christmas. I enjoyed their company and maybe we could invite some of my friends as well. Isasuggest ko sana ‘to nung mga nakaraang anniversary niyo kaso parang hindi niyo gusto.” Mama Park was rambling.

 

Baekhyun smiled softly. He turned to his husband. “Okay lang ba sa’yo?”

 

Chanyeol only shrugged his shoulders. “Bahala ka kung anong gusto mo.” Walang spite yung pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol pero parang gustong maiyak ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya alam kung bakit kanina pa malamig ang pakikitungo ng asawa niya sa kanya.

 

“Okay lang po samin, Mom.” Baekhyun answered brightly, not minding the sadness slowly creeping around his heart.

 

The next hours were spent planning the upcoming party. Nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng konting excitement dahil kay Ate Yoora at Mama Park. Mukhang paghahandaan talaga ng mga ito ang third anniversary nila Chanyeol. Somehow, he felt warmth. At least, they seem excited unlike his bored-looking husband na piniling makipaglaro na lang kay Yoojin.

 

Hindi sila ulit natulog sa bahay nila Mama Park despite the woman’s insistence. This time, it was Chanyeol who refused the offer, saying he had a lot of work at home that he needs to finish.

 

The ride home was silent. Naninibago si Baekhyun kasi hindi hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya. His husband kept his hands on the steering wheel, gripping it tightly. His eyebrows were furrowed and his jaw was clenched. It was like the calmness before the storm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Yeol, m-may problema ba tayo?” Mahinang tanong ni Baekhyun nang makapasok sila sa bahay. Kinakabahan siya.

 

Chanyeol scoffed. “I don’t know, Baekhyun. You tell me. May problema ba tayo?” His voice was full of sarcasm.

 

Baekhyun gulped. “W-wala naman. Okay naman tayo kagabi, di ba?”

 

Hindi niya alam kung saan kinuha ni Chanyeol pero bigla na lang itong nagbagsak ng mga papel sa harap niya. “THEN WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE?!”

 

Napatalon si Baekhyun sa lakas ng boses ni Chanyeol. Tiningnan niya ang mga papel sa harap niya. Yung annulment papers na pinadala ni Yixing. His suspicions were right; it arrived when he was away. Gusto niyang maiyak sa sobrang kamalasan niya.

 

“Wait, Yeol, let me explain.” He looked at his husband’s eyes helplessly.

 

Different emotions were swimming in Chanyeol’s expressive eyes – anger, hatred, betrayal, and hurt. Among them, hurt was the most visible. Baekhyun’s starting to hate himself. Siya ang naglagay nun sa mga mata ng asawa niya. Siya ang nanakit dito.

 

“Tangina, Baek, ano?! Annulment? Really?” Hindi makapaniwalang turan nito. “Kung gusto mo naman palang makipaghiwalay sakin, sana sinabi mo na lang sa mukha ko! Hindi yung ganito! Hindi yung bibiglain mo ko!”

 

“N-no, Chanyeol. Hindi ganun. Makinig ka muna. Please.” Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun. Nangingilid na ang mga luha niya at mabilis na hinawakan ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol, willing him to listen.

 

Chanyeol pulled his hands away from Baekhyun’s reach. “Hindi ganun? Panong hindi ganun eh nakapirma ka na sa annulment papers na ‘yan?! Tangina! Kating-kati ka na bang makipaghiwalay sakin kahit wala pa tayong tatlong taon?! Sukang-suka ka na ba sakin? Ha?!”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes were overflowing with tears and there’s a huge lump in his throat. Hindi siya makapagsalita. _Hindi ganun, Yeol. Hindi ganun._

 

“Ano?! Ang galing mo pang magkunwari na excited kang magplano para sa paparty ni Mama sa third anniversary natin, yun pala ano? Hahainan mo ko ng annulment papers sa party? Yun ba yung plano mo, Baek?”

 

“H-hindi, Yeol.” Baekhyun tried to say. “I admit, I planned to file an annulment but that was-“

 

“Edi totoo nga! You signed those damn papers! Gusto mo talagang makipaghiwalay sakin!”

 

“That was before, Yeol. Please believe me.”

 

Unti-unting napaupo sa sahig si Chanyeol. “Sabi ko sa’yo mahal kita di ba?” He whispered in between hiccups. Umiiyak na rin ito. “I was sincere, Baekhyun. I swear to God, I love you. Alam ko nasaktan kita dati dahil sa mga kagaguhan ko pero sobra naman ata yung ganti mo, Baek. Ang sakit naman nito.”

 

“I never asked you to love me back. Masaya na kong iparamdam sa’yo na mahal kita pero kung ayaw mo talaga sakin, you could’ve at least said something!” Chanyeol screamed his frustrations at him. “Hindi mo dapat ako pinaasa na pwede tayo. Hindi mo dapat pinaramdam sakin na may chance ako. Tangina, Baekhyun, hindi ka naman pipe eh! Pwede ka namang magsalita! Pwede mo namang sabihin na ‘Chanyeol, tangina mo, ayoko sa’yo. Gusto kong makipaghiwalay.’”

 

“Baek, I would’ve understood. You didn’t have to hurt me.” Chanyeol said as tears continued to roll down his cheeks. “Sana nagsabi ka na lang.”

 

Baekhyun kneeled in front of his husband. Alam niyang nasasaktan si Chanyeol at kasalanan niya yun. Siya rin nasasaktan sa sarili niyang kagagahan. Hinawakan niya ang magkabilang pisngi nito at pilit na iniharap sa kanya. “Chanyeol, mahal kita. Mahal din kita. Hindi kita pinaasa. Hindi ko lang talaga masabi pero totoong mahal kita.”

 

He was surprised when Chanyeol laughed bitterly. He shoved Baekhyun’s hands away and wiped his own tears harshly. “Really? Hindi ka pa rin tapos? Pasasakayin mo pa rin ako sa mga kasinungalingan mo? Ang baba naman yata ng tingin mo sakin, Baekhyun. Mahal lang kita pero hindi ako tanga.”

 

“W-what?” Baekhyun was panicking. Tumayo na si Chanyeol mula sa pagkakaupo sa sahig. “I-I’m telling the truth, Chanyeol.”

 

Naglakad na ito papunta sa pinto, aalis na. “Chanyeol, please.” Umaagos na naman ang mga luha ni Baekhyun. “Maniwala ka sakin. Mahal kita.” Pilit niyang hinahawakan ang magkabilang kamay ni Chanyeol. Pinipilit ipakita ang katotohanan na nasa mata niya.

 

“Sure, Baekhyun, sure.”

 

Baekhyun fell on his knees. The last thing he heard was the slamming of their front door – his husband walking away from him. Wala na siyang ibang nagawa kundi umiyak at kamuhian ang sarili niya. He felt his own heart shattering.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun tried to function as much as he can after what happened. Pinipilit niyang pumasok sa school at magturo kahit gusto niya na lang umiyak sa bahay at magmukmok. Limang araw na simula nung nalaman ni Chanyeol ang tungkol sa annulment papers at limang araw na rin itong hindi umuuwi sa kanila. Halos hindi na natutulog si Baekhyun, naghihintay na baka umuwi si Chanyeol sa kanya.

 

“B, natulog ka ba?”

 

He smiled weakly at Jongdae. “I tried.”

 

Hinawakan ni Jongdae ang dalawang kamay niya saka pinisil. “Things will get better. Believe me, they will.”

 

“When, Dae?” His tears fell from his eyes without his permission. “I miss him so much. So damn much.”

 

Jongdae wrapped him in his embrace. “He loves you, B. Hindi ka basta-bastang susukuan nun.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun quickly stood up when he heard their front door open. He unconsciously held his breath when he saw him. Five days. He hasn’t seen him for five days but it felt like years. He wanted to run and hug the life out of him but he was frozen in his place. Nanatili siyang nakatitig kay Chanyeol.

 

His husband looked like a mess. There were bags under his eyes, wrinkles around his face, and his jaw definitely needed some shaving. His hair was unkempt and it seems like he haven’t showered in days. Call Baekhyun stupid but he thinks Chanyeol was breathtaking. He may look like a mess but for Baekhyun, he was still amazing. After all, Chanyeol was ‘his’ mess.

 

Chanyeol was walking towards him. He was trying to read his husband’s eyes but they remained expressionless. Nagulat na lang siya nang nasa harap na niya ito.

 

“I just came here to get my things.” He said coldly. “And to give you this.” Baekhyun looked at the folder Chanyeol was giving him. “I already signed it. I’m letting you go.”

 

Baekhyun panicked when he saw Chanyeol’s signature, indicating that he agreed to the annulment. Wala na ang asawa niya sa harapan niya. Nasa taas na ito, probably getting his things. Tumakbo siya paakyat.

 

“Chanyeol, wait. Pag-usapan muna natin ‘to, please.” Sumisikip ang dibdib ni Baekhyun. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. “Pakinggan mo muna ko. Isipin mo muna kung ano yung rason ko kung bakit ko ‘to nagawa. Chanyeol, please naman.”

 

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Isipin yung rason mo? Why, Baekhyun? Why should I do that? Ako ba inisip mo nung pinagawa mo ‘yang annulment papers na ‘yan? Inisip mo ba kung anong mararamdaman ko? Don’t try to turn the table. Ikaw ang nagpagawa niyan. You…” Anito saka idinuro si Baekhyun. “wanted this so don’t go around crying on me as if nasasaktan ka rin.”

 

\---

 

“Baekhyun?”

 

“Hi, Sehun.” Baekhyun smiled.

 

“Anong ginagawa mo rito?”

 

“Love, sino ya-“ Napatigil si Junmyeon nang makita si Baekhyun sa labas ng unit nila. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

 

Baekhyun winced. He deserves their wrath. “I was just wondering if I could talk to you guys.”

 

“Why should we?”

 

“Love, stop it.” Saway ni Sehun sa boyfriend niya. “Come in, Baek.”

 

Nahihiya man ay pumasok na rin si Baekhyun. He could feel Junmyeon’s eyes shooting daggers at him. After what he did to the guy’s best friend, he deserves to be shot with actual daggers.

 

“What brought you here, Baek?”

 

Baekhyun gulped. “I need to know where Chanyeol is. Kailangan ko siyang makausap.”

 

“Anong pakialam namin? You pushed him away. Magdusa ka.” Junmyeon said.

 

Sehun clicked his tongue. His boyfriend only rolled his eyes at him.

 

“I know you’re both mad at me.” Baekhyun stated. “I know I deserve it. Believe me, those annulment papers were a mistake. Hindi ko sinasadyang saktan si Chanyeol. I love him so much.”

 

Baekhyun thought he has no more tears left to cry. _I guess I thought wrong._

 

“Please, Sehun. Please, Junmyeon. Tell me where my husband is.”

 

“The last time I checked, you both signed those annulment papers. I don’t think you can still call him your husband.” Junmyeon pointed.

 

“He’s still my husband!” Baekhyun couldn’t help but hiss at Junmyeon. Naiinis na siya rito pero alam naman niyang wala siyang karapatang mainis. Siya ang nagkasala dito. He looked pleadingly at Sehun. “Sehun, please. I just need to explain my side.”

 

Sehun smiled understandingly at him. “I’m sorry, Baek. I don’t think now is the right time to talk to him. Bigyan muna natin siya ng space. He needs time to think things through.”

 

Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi umiyak. Hindi niya mapipilit si Sehun dahil may punto rin ito. Kailangan nga siguro nila ni Chanyeol ng space. But that doesn’t lessen the pain. What if Chanyeol realized Baekhyun wasn’t worth it? Paano kung iwan talaga siya nito?

 

“My best friend loves you. His feelings are genuine.” It was Junmyeon. “When love’s genuine, it doesn’t fade that easily. Give Chanyeol some time. He’ll talk to you when he’s ready.”

 

Baekhyun nodded. “T-thank you.”

 

\---

 

_“Hey, Baek! Look at the camera.”_

_“What are you doing?”_

_“I’m filming our first New Year together. Say hi.”_

_“You’re an idiot.”_

_“Hey, Baek.”_

_“Ano ba? Wag mo kong guluhin. I have fireworks in my hand.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Happy New Year, Baek.”_

_“Happy New Year, Yeol.”_

 

Chanyeol paused the video. Tinitigan niya silang dalawa ni Baekhyun, they were kissing. They looked happy. He smiled bitterly and wiped the tears escaping from his eyes. _Fuck, ang sakit pa rin. Ang sakit-sakit pa rin._

 

“Hey, Yeol.” He looked to his right, only to see Sehun Oh sitting beside him.

 

He gulped down his whiskey in one go. “Hey, Se.”

 

“How are you holding up?”

 

Chanyeol laughed drily. “Holding up? Do I look like I’m holding up? I’m fucking miserable. It hurts, Sehun. It hurts so much I don’t know what to do.”

 

Sehun took his own glass from the cupboard and poured himself a drink. Silence enveloped them. Right now, Chanyeol didn’t need any advice. He needed someone to listen and Sehun was willing to be just what he needed.

 

“I knew about the three year thing, you know. Alam kong pwede na kaming magpa-annul after three years if things didn’t turn out so well. When Baekhyun slapped me that night, naalala ko yung three-year mark na yun. Pinagdasal ko na sana nakalimutan ni Baekhyun yung part na yun. Sana hindi niya napansin. Kasi I was determined to win him bago kami magthree years.”

 

“I was hoping we could be friends but I never expected him to actually agree. Nung medyo nagiging close na kami, I thought, baka pwede. I became braver and braver each time. From watching movies, I tried asking him out on dates, I tried holding his hands, I tried hugging him, and I tried kissing him. Tangina, alam ko too much information pero we even made love. We made love, Se. It wasn’t just sex. Alam ko eh. Naramdaman ko.”

 

“But I don’t know what happened. Akala ko hindi niya lang talaga masabi. Hindi ko naman siya pinilit na mahalin ako eh but I was hoping he could try. Akala ko talaga. Akala ko eh. I was so ready to gamble my heart for him.” Chanyeol pulled on his hair because of the pain and frustration. “Tapos all these time, inaayos niya na pala yung annulment papers namin behind my back.”

 

“Sana sinabi niya na lang, Se. Maiintindihan ko naman eh. Hindi niya ko kailangang paglaruan nang ganun. Alam ko gago ako pero deserve ko ba yun? Ganun ba ko kalala para mapaglaruan? Tangina, ang sakit eh. Di ko na alam kung pano.” Chanyeol was crying again. He feels so lost. Akala niya wala na siyang iiiyak. Akala niya lang pala.

 

Hindi sweet na best friend si Sehun. He was more on the playful side because he hated the drama. But he hugged Chanyeol tight. Hindi nun mabubura yung sakit na nararamdaman ng best friend niya but he was hoping it could ease the pain. Even for a bit.

 

“Do you really believe he doesn’t love you, Yeol?” He asked carefully when he felt Chanyeol relax. His best friend kept his mouth shut. “Para sakin lang naman ‘to and I’m not forcing you to listen to me. Ikaw pa rin ang magdedesisyon but I think you should really talk to Baekhyun. Hindi naman agad-agad. Whenever you’re ready lang.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“I don’t know. I just feel like you should. Ayoko lang na pagsisihan mo balang araw na hindi mo siya pinakinggan.”

 

Sehun stood up. “And honestly? I don’t think Baekhyun was faking it. I saw the way he looks at you. Eyes never lie, Yeol. You can always see the truth in someone’s eyes.” He said as he patted Chanyeol’s shoulder and left him in the room.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun was staring blankly at their walls while clicking on his pen. Gumagawa siya ng lesson plan but his mind wandered somewhere else. Someone else, rather. Two weeks. Dalawang linggo na siyang mag-isa sa bahay. Sa bawat araw na lumilipas, mas nagiging manhid na si Baekhyun. Hindi na siya makaramdam. Minsan niloloko siya ni Jongdae, he’s a dead soul among the living daw. Parang multo lang.

 

Third anniversary na nila ni Chanyeol bukas. Mama Park must have known what happened since she didn’t call Baekhyun anymore. Hindi na sila nagtatanong about what he wants for the party. In fact, he believes wala nang magaganap na party. Napabuntong-hininga siya. Malamang galit rin sa kanya ang pamilya ni Chanyeol. They treated him like family and yet, he managed to betray them. Pakiramdam niya nawala ulit si Nanay Byun. Nawalan na naman siya ng pamilya.

 

“Hey, B.”

 

Nanlaki ang mata niya nang makita si Chanyeol sa harap niya. Totoo ba ‘to o pinaglalaruan na naman siya ng isip niya? Nangyari na ‘to sa kanya dati. Nakikita niya si Chanyeol pero wala naman talaga ito.

 

He heard him laugh. “I’m really here.”

 

“C-Chanyeol?”

 

“Mukhang malalim ang iniisip mo kaya hindi mo napansin na nasa harap mo na ko.”

 

“I-I didn’t no-“

 

“Namayat ka ah.” Puna nito sa kanya.

 

Baekhyun unconsciously looked at his arms. Alam naman niyang pumayat siya. A lot of people told him so. “I-ikaw din, pumayat ka.” He said after carefully looking at Chanyeol. He wasn’t sure if he could still call him his husband.

 

Chanyeol smiled at him. “Look, Baek. I’m sorry I took so long but I’m ready to listen now. Papakinggan ko kung ano mang sasabihin mo.”

 

Ayaw nang magsalita ni Baekhyun. Gusto na lang niyang halikan si Chanyeol. Miss na miss niya na ito at gusto na lang niyang iparamdam dito kung gano niya ito kamahal. But Chanyeol deserves an explanation.

 

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun started. “It was true. Pinaasikaso ko talaga yung annulment papers natin kay Yixing. Nung araw na sinampal kita, I went through Nanay Byun’s will at nabasa ko na pagkatapos ng tatlong taon pwede tayong magpa-annul kung hindi tayo masaya. I wasn’t happy that time, Chanyeol. I felt trapped. You were bringing home a different woman every night and I just got sick of it. Why do I have to be miserable when I never wanted to be with you in the first place?”

 

“Pinagawa ko na agad kay Yixing a few days later kasi masayang-masaya ko na finally makakawala na ko sa’yo, na I didn’t have to spend my lifetime with you. Pinirmahan ko na agad kasi I was certain na dun tayo mauuwi. I asked Yixing to keep the papers for the mean time since I had to wait for a few more months. Kailangan magthree years muna tayo bago ko siya i-file.”

 

“But things started to change when you asked to be friends with me.” A tear fell from Baekhyun’s eye. “Nagdududa pa nga ako nung una kasi baka prank lang. I thought you were playing with me. However, you turned out to be genuine. Ibang-iba yung Chanyeol na nakilala ko a few months ago sa Chanyeol na nakasama ko nang dalawang taon. You’re sweet, nice, handsome, and nothing but a big baby.” Baekhyun smiled, eyes full of adoration and fondness towards Chanyeol.

 

Lalo siyang napangiti nang makitang namumula ang malalaking tenga ni Chanyeol. “Then you told me you liked me. Pinigilan ko yung nararamdaman ko. I swear I did but I still fell for you. I was scared kasi bago yung pakiramdam. Marami akong doubts kaya hindi ko muna sinabi sa’yo kung anong nararamdaman ko. Baka kasi akala ko lang gusto kita pero hindi naman pala.”

 

“You brought me to my Mother’s grave on your birthday and that’s when I realized na hindi na lang kita gusto. I was feeling something deeper than like but still, I couldn’t say it. I gave myself to you but I couldn’t tell you how I actually feel. How dumb is that?” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun habang pinupunasan ang mga luha niya.

 

“Maniwala ka sakin, nakalimutan ko na talaga yung tungkol sa annulment papers after we got together. Hindi ko ibibigay yung sarili ko sa’yo kung hindi kita mahal, Chanyeol. I hope you know that.”

 

Baekhyun felt a little better when he felt Chanyeol’s huge hands enclose his small ones. “I know, Baek. I know.”

 

He smiled a little. _Maybe we can get through this._ “Naalala ko na lang ulit yung tungkol dun nung sinabi ni Yixing na pinadala na niya sakin yung annulment papers. I was hoping you wouldn’t see it para hindi ka mag-isip ng kung ano. Kung hindi ko lang nakalimutan, I would’ve cancelled the damn thing myself. But I did forget and I’m sorry.”

 

He looked at Chanyeol’s eyes earnestly and held his hands. “Hindi kita pinaglaruan, Chanyeol. I never did and I never will.”

 

Chanyeol nodded and smiled at him. “Alam ko, B. Thank you for waiting for me. Masaya kong marinig ang side mo. It, indeed, made me feel a lot better.”

 

For the first time in weeks, Baekhyun smiled because he was genuinely happy. Nakakakita siya ng pag-asa. Pwede pa nilang maayos. Kaya pa.

 

 

 

“I thought about it and I think you should still push through with the annulment.” Nawala ang mga ngiti ni Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“What?”

 

“Everything started out wrong, Baek. Kaya siguro tayo nagkaganito.”

 

“H-hindi mo na ba ko mahal?” Baekhyun whispered. Nararamdaman niyang mababasag na naman ang puso niya.

 

“Sometimes, love isn’t enough to keep two people together.”

 

“Pero mahal kita.” Tuluyan nang naiyak si Baekhyun. “Hindi ko maintindihan, Yeol. Mahal kita eh. Kulang pa ba? I know nagkamali ako and I’m sorry. I really am. Please, Chanyeol, let’s try again. I’ll do it right this time. Just give me a chance to win you back.” Baekhyun didn’t care if he had to beg. Wala na siyang pake kung kailangan niyang lumuhod. He needed Chanyeol in his life. He’s not ready to let him go.

 

“No, Baek.” Chanyeol smiled softly. There’s something heartbreaking about the way he smiles at him. “You are enough. Walang kulang.”

 

“Then what’s wrong? Chanyeol, please. I love you. I really love you.”

 

“I know, B. Alam ko.” He felt Chanyeol’s hands in his cheeks. Pinupunasan nito ang mga luhang walang tigil sa pagtulo.

 

Napapikit na lang si Baekhyun nang maramdaman niya ang mga labi ni Chanyeol sa labi niya. The kiss was slow and was bursting with emotions. Baekhyun knew it was a goodbye kiss so he gave it his all. Wala na siyang magagawa kung ayaw na ni Chanyeol. Maybe the guy was more damaged than he let on and there’s no one to blame but Baekhyun. He did this.

 

“I love you, Yeol.” Baekhyun whispered when they parted.

 

Chanyeol smiled at him and kissed his forehead. “Take care, Baek.”

 

He watched Chanyeol walk out the door. Pinilit niyang patahanin ang sarili niya sa kakaiyak. He’s going to be okay. Maybe not anytime soon but he will be okay. Hopefully.


	10. Going Circles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for waiting! Sobrang naappreciate ko talaga yung pagbabasa niyo, pagcocomment, tsaka pagbibigay ng kudos <3 I hope this chapter won't disappoint you.
> 
> To my friend, this is for you. I can't believe nakatapos ako ng isang fic hahaha di na ko uulit

“Dae?”

 

“Hello. Sino ‘to?”

 

“Grabe! Parang kalahating taon lang tayong hindi nagkita tsaka nag-usap, hindi mo na ko kagad kilala?”

 

“Putangina, Baekhyun?! Ikaw ba ‘yan?!” Jongdae asked vehemently on the other end of the line.

 

Hindi mapigilang matawa ni Baekhyun sa reaksyon ng best friend niya. “Hi, Dae.”

 

“Tangina, B! Asan ka ba?! Ba’t bigla kang nawala?” Parang maiiyak na ang tono ng boses nito. “Miss na miss na kita! Lagot ka kay Kyungsoo. Kukurutin talaga kita pag nakita kita eh. Humanda ka lang talaga sakin, bakla ka!”

 

“I missed you too, Dae.” Napakamot siya sa batok niya. “I’m okay, don’t worry. Nagvolunteer lang ako somewhere.”

 

“Somewhere, somewhere ka dyan! Nasan ka nga? Bigla ka na lang nawala pagkatapos nung nangyari. Hindi ka man lang nagpaalam. Pati sila Mama Park hinahanap ka sakin.” Nagtatampo si Jongdae. “Hindi kami makapagpakasal ni Minseok dahil sa’yo.”

 

“What?!” Gulat na tanong ni Baekhyun. “Anong dahil sakin? Bakit dahil sakin?”

 

“Malamang, baklang ‘to! I need you here! Gusto ko nandito kayong dalawa ni Soo kapag kinasal ako.”

 

Baekhyun laughed heartily. He didn’t realize how much he missed his best friends. He cooed at Jongdae. “Sweet naman ng Jongdae ko. Shet, bakla! Ikakasal ka na!”

 

“Oo! Kaya umuwi ka na rito kasi baka magbago na yung isip ni Minseok at iwanan ako.” He knew Minseok would never do that. Sinasabi lang ni Jongdae yun para bumalik na siya.

 

“Soon, bakla. Anyway, kumusta na ba kayo dyan?”

 

“Okay naman. Alam mo ba naging beshies na kami ni Mama Park. As in, bakla. Nasabi niya saking buntis daw si Ate Yoo-“ Napatigil sa pagsasalita si Jongdae. Sa dinami-dami ng pwede niyang ibalita kay Baekhyun, yung tungkol pa talaga sa pamilya ng ex-husband nito. Magaling.

 

Natawa si Baekhyun. “Okay lang, Dae. Okay ako. Hindi mo kailangang mag-ingat sa mga kwento mo.”

 

“Sure ka?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Napangiti si Baekhyun. Hearing things related to Chanyeol doesn’t hurt anymore. “Ano yung sinasabi mo? Buntis si Ate Yoora? Ilang buwan na? Lalaki ba or babae ulit?”

 

Nagkwentuhan sila ni Jongdae sa telepono. Marami-rami na rin palang nangyari sa Manila simula nung umalis siya. Hindi niya maipagkakailang namiss niya ang mga tao dun.

 

“Teka muna, kanino ba ‘tong number na ‘to? Buti na lang pala sinagot ko kahit number lang.”

 

“Sakin ‘to. I changed my phone number when I left.” Sagot ni Baekhyun.

 

“Nakakainis ka talaga! You left without a trace. Ni hindi namin alam kung san ka hahanapin o icocontact. Anim na buwan ka nang wala, Baekhyun.”

 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Napabuntong-hininga siya. “I needed this, Dae. Pasensya na.”

 

 

 

“Iced coffee Americano for B.”

 

 

“Wait lang, Jongdae. Kunin ko lang yung order ko. I’ll call you again later.”

 

Tumayo si Baekhyun mula sa table niya at lumapit sa counter. Mabilis niyang kinuha ang order niya at hindi napansin na may tao pala sa likod.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “Oh my God! I’m so sorry. Hindi ko sinasadya.”

 

Nanghingi siya ng tissue sa isang barista at agad na pinunasan yung damit ng lalaking nabangga niya. Nangalahati ang order niya kahit hindi pa siya nakakainom – bahagyang natapunan yung damit ng lalaki pero mas maraming natapon sa sahig.

 

“Pasensya na po. Sorry talaga. Hindi kita napansin.” Paulit-ulit siyang humingi ng tawad. Hindi siya tinitingnan nung lalaki dahil busy itong punasan yung damit niya.

 

“Okay lang, konti lang naman.” Sagot ng lalaki saka unti-unting tumingin sa kanya.

 

“C-Chanyeol?”

 

“Hi, Baekhyun.” Nakangiting bati nito. _Totoo ba ‘to?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Naupo sila sa labas ng café at tahimik na pinagmasdan ang mga taong naglalakad sa kalsada. Chanyeol bought another drink for him. He would’ve refused but he was too shocked to say anything. He hasn’t seen the guy in six months so seeing him oh so suddenly almost gave Baekhyun a heart attack.

 

“Kumusta ka?” Chanyeol spoke first to break the deafening silence.

 

“I’m okay. Ikaw?” Baekhyun was so proud he didn’t stutter.

 

“Okay lang din.” Sagot nito. “What a coincidence to see you here after six months.” Tila hindi makapaniwalang dagdag nito.

 

“Oo nga eh. Who would’ve thought?” Baekhyun laughed and he hated how fake it sounded. Sana hindi napansin ni Chanyeol.

 

“What have you been up to, Baek?” Chanyeol was smiling when he asked. He seemed genuinely curious. He felt something warm in his chest upon hearing Chanyeol call him ‘Baek’ again. _It’s been so long._

 

Baekhyun smiled. Hindi pa siya bumabalik sa Manila kasi medyo natatakot pa siyang makita si Chanyeol. Pakiramdam naman niya ay okay na siya, natatakot lang siya na baka kapag nakita niya ulit ang lalaki, baka bumalik ulit ang lahat at marealize niyang hindi pa pala siya okay. But seeing him now? Talking to him now? Baekhyun realized he was indeed okay. Wala nang sakit. Wala nang kirot.

 

“Well, after what happened,” Baekhyun cleared his throat. “I was invited to do volunteering work here, magtuturo sa mga bata dito. I accepted and I’ve been here since then.”

 

“Are you happy?”

 

Napatigil siya sa tanong ni Chanyeol. “I am. I feel contented. Ginagawa ko na yung matagal ko nang gustong gawin tsaka ang babait ng mga tao rito. It’s a win-win for me.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Chanyeol played with his drink’s straw. “Masaya kong masaya ka.”

 

“Eh ikaw ba? Ano na bang pinagkakaabalahan ng isang Chanyeol Park?” Baekhyun asked, trying to steer the conversation away from him. Hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot niya sa sinabi ni Chanyeol.

 

“Hindi kasing exciting ng ginagawa mo eh.” Nahihiyang sagot nito. “But aside from handling the company, I’m into bowling now.”

 

Baekhyun bit his lower lip to stop himself from chuckling. “Wow. Pang-oldies ah. Sa susunod niyan maglalaro ka na ng golf.”

 

“Hey!”

 

Tuluyan nang natawa si Baekhyun. “I’m kidding, Chanyeol.”

 

Chanyeol pouted but continued talking nevertheless. “I put up a music studio as well. Tsaka may small shop rin ako ng musical instruments.”

 

“Now, that’s exciting.” Baekhyun smiled proudly at Chanyeol. “I know how much you love music. Masaya ko na you didn’t exactly let it go.”

 

“I’m happy too.” Chanyeol smiled.

 

Baekhyun checked the time and looked at the man in front of him. “It was really nice seeing you again, Yeol. I’m afraid I have to go though.”

 

“Oh? You’re going now?” Baekhyun wasn’t going to assume but he thought he saw disappointment in Chanyeol’s eyes and maybe in his voice.

 

“Yeah.” He smiled curtly while standing up.

 

“It’s nice seeing you too.” Ani Chanyeol saka tumayo na rin.

 

Hindi nila alam kung paano sila magpapaalam sa isa’t-isa. Magbebeso ba sila or should they hug? Seriously, how do people with the same situation as them part ways after meeting each other after a long time? In the end, Baekhyun decided to pat Chanyeol on his shoulder and went on his way.

 

\---

 

Baekhyun has been staring at his room’s ceiling for quite some time. Kanina pa siya nakahiga pero hindi pa rin siya makatulog. Inayos niya ang unan niya at mariing pumikit.

 

_“Hi, Baekhyun.”_

 

Napamulat siya ulit. Ganun pa rin ang itsura ni Chanyeol. _Napakagwapo pa rin ni Gago._ Hindi niya maiwasang alalahanin lahat ng nangyari noong nakalipas na anim na buwan nang makita niya itong muli.

 

Naging mahirap para kay Baekhyun ang mga sumunod na linggo pagkatapos umalis ni Chanyeol sa bahay nila. He was longing for him and yet Chanyeol asked him to push through with the annulment. Mahal nila ang isa’t-isa, yun ang sigurado siya. But he couldn’t really blame him if that was what he wanted. Mali nga naman sila nang simula. Hindi dapat ipinipilit ang kasal at pag-aasawa.

 

Nakakatawang isipin na yung ipinilit nung una ay naging totoo sa huli. Kung sana nagkakilala sila ni Chanyeol sa ibang pagkakataon, sa ibang paraan, maybe, just maybe, things didn’t end the way they did. Pero wala na rin namang magagawa si Baekhyun. Pahihirapan niya lang ang sarili niya kung pupunuin niya ang utak niya ng ‘what ifs’ at ‘what could have beens’.

 

May isa siyang kaklase nung high school na nag-alok sa kanya ng volunteer work sa Cebu. Alam nitong kindergarten teacher si Baekhyun at sinubukan lang siyang tanungin kung interesado siya. Luckily, that time, Baekhyun was desperate to leave everything behind. He was hurting and he saw Chanyeol in every part of their house. Hindi na niya masyadong pinag-isipan. Pumayag na lang siya bigla, nagresign sa trabaho niya sa school, at bumiyahe pa-Cebu.

 

He didn’t mean to cut connections with everyone in Manila. Sadyang gusto niya lang talagang iwanan lahat. He wanted to be free from unending questions and people’s sympathy. He wanted a fresh start – live freely and maybe, find happiness again.

 

For the past six months, he lived the way he wanted. Naging malaya siya. Walang iniisip na kahit ano o kahit sino. No expectations from anyone. No commitments. Naging malaking tulong ang pagpunta niya sa Cebu. Pakiramdam niya naging si Baekhyun Byun siya ulit.

 

Unti-unti niya ring natanggap kung anong nangyari sa kanila ni Chanyeol. He didn’t forget about the guy per se. In fact, he treasured their memories together in the deepest part of his heart and his mind. Si Chanyeol ang first love niya at mananatiling ganun yun. But he learned to move on with his life. Natutunan niyang maging masaya ulit kahit mag-isa.

 

Seeing and talking to Chanyeol again after half a year didn’t hurt but it did stir forgotten and buried feelings. Baekhyun didn’t know if it was a good thing or not but one thing’s for sure, seeing Chanyeol again made him happy.

 

\---

 

“Lita, bakit hindi pa kayo umuuwi? Magdidilim na maya-maya. Baka gabihin kayo.” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa isang estudyante niya. Alam niyang malalayo ang mga bahay ng mga ito sa school at naglalakad lang sila papasok at pauwi kaya hangga’t maaari, ayaw niyang ginagabi sila.

 

“Naku, Sir. Meron hong gwapong dayo dun sa ilog na nakikipaglaro samin.” Tumatawang sagot nito.

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. “Gwapong dayo?”

 

Madalang lang na magkaroon ng bisita sa eskwelahan nila. Medyo liblib kasi ito at tago kaya wala masyadong nakakaalam. Talagang sinasadya ito kung may bumisita man.

 

Mabilis na naglakad si Baekhyun papunta sa ilog malapit sa eskwelahan nila. Sa totoo lang, medyo kinakabahan siya sa ‘gwapong dayo’ na sinasabi ni Lita. Paano kung masamang tao pala yun? Yung nangunguha ng bata tapos ibebenta yung lamang-loob nila. Talamak pa naman yun sa Maynila.

 

He was surprised to see what was happening in the river. His students were all laughing loudly while playing with a tall man. Nagbabasaan ang mga ito at naghahabulan.

 

“Sir Baek!”

 

Natigil silang lahat sa paglalaro at napatingin sa kanya nang tawagin siya ng isa pa niyang estudyante. Nginitian niya lang ito at unti-unting lumapit sa lalaking kalaro nila. Nakatalikod kasi ito.

 

“Excuse me. Sino po kayo?” He asked the man politely.

 

His breath hitched when the man turned to look at him. “Chanyeol Park, Sir.”

 

“C-Chanyeol? Anong ginagawa mo rito?” He whispered, certain that his eyes were playing with him again. Baka kailangan niya nang magpasalamin o kaya magpahearing aid.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What in the world are you doing here?” Hindi pa rin makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol. _Nasa Cebu pa rin naman ako di ba?_

 

“N-nakilala ko yung isang student mo sa bayan tapos ininvite niya ko na sumama sa school niya.”

 

_That has to be the dumbest excuse I’ve ever heard._

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips. “Really now?”

 

“Y-yeah. That’s what happened.”

 

Sila na lang dalawa ni Chanyeol ang nasa tabing-ilog. Pinauwi na ni Baekhyun ang mga bata dahil baka gabihin na talaga ang mga ito sa daan.

 

“What’s the name, then?”

 

“What name?” Chanyeol was confused.

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “The student, Chanyeol. Anong pangalan nung estudyante ko na nag-invite sa’yo?”

 

Chanyeol blinked his eyes at him. _Bingo._ “A-ano… Nakalimutan ko eh. Teka-“

 

“Nakalimutan mo kasi wala naman talagang nag-invite sa’yo dito.” Baekhyun pointed out. “I know all my students, Chanyeol. Hindi nila ugaling mag-imbita ng mga hindi nila kilala dito sa school. Besides, hindi ka rin naman siguro basta-bastang sasama sa mga hindi mo kakilala lalo na dito sa Cebu. Hindi ka naman taga-rito.”

 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to blink his eyes at Chanyeol. Tinawanan kasi nito ang mga sinabi niya. “Damn, Baek! You’re smart. Too smart.”

 

“Of course, I am.” Sagot niya. He crossed his arms in his chest and looked at his ex pointedly. “Now, tell me, what are you doing here?”

 

Chanyeol released a deep breath and looked at Baekhyun’s eyes directly. “Maniniwala ka ba kung sasabihin kong meeting you the other day in the café wasn’t a mere coincidence?”

 

Wala sa sariling naibaba ni Baekhyun ang dalawang braso niya. “What do you mean?”

 

“I was there because of you.”

 

Baekhyun scoffed. “Oh come on, Chanyeol. You didn’t even know where I was for the past six months. How can you say you were there because of me?”

 

“Pano mo naman nasabing hindi ko alam kung nasan ka for the past six months?” Balik tanong nito sa kanya. “I knew where you were, Baek. I’ve always known where you are.”

 

_What’s that supposed to mean?_ Wala nang maisagot si Baekhyun kaya naglakad na siya pabalik sa school. Dumidilim na rin at ayaw niyang abutan sila ng dilim sa ilog. Baka madisgrasya sila.

 

“Baek, wait.” Tawag ni Chanyeol sa kanya. He felt his hands in his wrist. “Can we talk?”

 

“Talk about what?”

 

“I miss you.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Tila nabingi si Baekhyun sa narinig niya. _What the fuck is this, Chanyeol?_

 

“I miss you, Baek.” Chanyeol was looking at him sincerely.

 

Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun. “Look, Chanyeol, I’m not trying to use this against you. Believe me, there are no hard feelings between us but you walked away from me, remember? You asked me to push through with the annulment. How can you say you miss me now?”

 

“Yes, I know that. Hindi ko naman nakalimutan yun. But Baek, I didn’t leave you because I wanted to or because I didn’t love you anymore. I left because I felt inadequate.”

 

“And that’s my fault?” Baekhyun asked incredulously.

 

“No, Baek! That’s not what I meant.” Chanyeol was sounding frustrated. Hindi niya maipaliwanag kung anong gusto niyang sabihin. “I left because I wanted to be better. Gusto kong maging tamang tao para sa’yo. I liked you first. College palang gusto na kita kaso naduwag ako. I was so insecure; I never had the guts to do anything about my feelings. Nung kinasal tayo, imbis na kumilos ako para mapalapit sa’yo, nagpakagago pa ko lalo. I wanted your attention at sobrang mali yung paraang ginamit ko to the point na nasaktan na kita.”

 

“But, Yeol, wala naman yata akong nagawa para manliit ka sa sarili mo. I never said you weren’t enough.” Baekhyun said softly.

 

Chanyeol shook his head. “You didn’t, Baek. Ako lang yung may problema. Ako yung nakukulangan sa sarili ko. When I finally decided to act on my feelings, it was too late.” He laughed humorlessly. “Kailangan mo pa kong sampalin para lang matauhan ako at kumilos.”

 

“But you know, it takes two to tango.” Baekhyun answered. “Maybe you could’ve acted on your feelings earlier kung hindi lang ako masyadong sarado sa’yo. Kung kahit friendship man lang, naioffer ko. I didn’t like you at first because I don’t want to be married to a stranger. Hindi ko naisip na parehas lang tayo. Na hindi mo kasalanan na ikaw yung napili ni Nanay para sakin. Maybe you wouldn’t turn out to be such a jerk if I was nice enough to try and be friends with you.”

 

“Still, it doesn’t justify my actions. Naiintindihan ko kung bakit ginusto mong makipaghiwalay sakin. I would’ve done the same thing if I were you.” Chanyeol stared at his hands.

 

“Let’s leave it at that, Yeol. Tapos na yun eh. Hindi na natin mababago. Nangyari na lahat ng nangyari.”

 

“I know.” Chanyeol mumbled. “But I’m still sorry. I apologize for everything. Hindi ganun yung gusto kong mangyari.”

 

Baekhyun courageously lifted Chanyeol’s chin and stared at his almond-shaped eyes. “I’m sorry too.”

 

He almost got lost in Chanyeol’s eyes. Almost. He cleared his throat and let go of his face. “I think you should go back to where you’re staying, Yeol. It’s getting late.”

 

Suddenly, there was panic in his eyes. “N-no.”

 

“No?” Baekhyun’s eyebrows were furrowed. Ano pa bang kailangan ni Chanyeol sa kanya? They already apologized to each other. They’re as okay as they can be.

 

“I didn’t fly all the way here from Manila just to apologize, B.”

 

“So why did you fly here then?”

 

Chanyeol took a deep breath and looked straight at his eyes. “I still love you, Baekhyun.”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“You heard me. I still love you. Inayos ko yung sarili ko to be the right person for you, to be better. I’m here to ask you to try again with me. Let’s do it right this time.”

 

Baekhyun unconsciously held his breath. Mahal pa rin siya ni Chanyeol. Siya pa rin ang gusto nito. Hindi siya makapaniwala pero excuse lang, hindi siya pinalaking marupok ni Nanay Byun (hindi nga ba?).

 

He crossed his arms and looked at his ex challengingly. “What makes you think I’m still single and available?”

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun nang makitang tumawa si Chanyeol. _May nakakatawa ba?_ “I told you, I kept my eyes on you kahit magkahiwalay tayo. I knew how you tried to go on a date with that veterinarian from the town. I’m guessing things didn’t end up well because you never went on a date after that. I can very much confirm that you’re still single and available.” Chanyeol answered him confidently. Malapad ang ngiti nito. Chanyeol: 1 – Baekhyun: 0.

 

He gasped. “Were you seriously stalking me?!”

 

“Maybe?”

 

“You’re a creep.” Baekhyun said pointedly. However, he wasn’t really mad. He was just embarrassed that Chanyeol found out about that disastrous date. The said veterinarian was cute but he uses his dick to think rather than his brain. Ekis yun kay Baekhyun.

 

“No need to be shy, Baek. Namumula ka na.” Tumatawang puna ni Chanyeol.

 

He glared at him. Naiinis siya na wala siyang maitago kay Chanyeol. “Even if I am, how sure are you that I want you back in my life? Gano ka kasigurado na mahal pa rin kita?” He challenged again.

 

_Cat got your tongue, huh._ Baekhyun mentally smirked when Chanyeol’s confidence wavered. Nakita niyang unti-unti na itong nagdadalawang-isip. Chanyeol: 1 – Baekhyun: 1.

 

“Well?” He asked again when the tall guy with big ears didn’t answer.

 

“That’s why I’m here.” Chanyeol took a step closer to him. “I want to hear it from you. Mahal pa rin kita and I want to be with you again. Please tell me honestly how you feel – kung mahal mo pa ko, kung may gusto ka nang iba, or if you fell out of love. Tell me if you really don’t want me in your life anymore. I just need to hear it from you.”

 

Matagal na tinitigan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. He kept his face neutral habang nag-iisip kung anong isasagot niya. Kung tama ba yung iniisip niya, yung nararamdaman niya. Chanyeol was waiting for his answer patiently but he could see the anxiousness in his eyes.

 

 

“It’s still you.” He finally answered. Sino ngayon ang hindi marupok? Nararamdaman niyang umiinit ang pisngi niya at hindi na siya makatingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. _Really, Baekhyun? Ngayon ka pa talaga nahiya?_

Nanatiling nakatayo si Chanyeol sa harap niya. Parang estatwa, hindi gumagalaw. Lalo tuloy nahiya si Baekhyun. Tama bang umamin siya? Bakit parang hindi naman masaya si Chanyeol?

 

“C-can you say that again?”

 

He chewed on his lower lip. “Sabi ko ikaw pa rin!” Mas malakas ang pagkakasabi ni Baekhyun. Naiinis siya kasi nahihiya na nga siya tapos pinaulit pa ni Chanyeol. _Parang bingi._

 

Chanyeol suddenly enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. “I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! Thank God I was right!” Tuwang-tuwang sigaw nito. Sa sobrang tuwa niya ay hinawakan niya ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun at pinaulanan ng halik ang mukha nito.

 

“Chanyeol! Puro laway mo na yung mukha ko!” Reklamo ni Baekhyun pero sa totoo lang kinikilig siya. Namiss niya ‘to. Namiss niya si Chanyeol.

 

Tumatawang humiwalay sa kanya si Chanyeol. Sa sobrang lapad ng ngiti nito, natatakot si Baekhyun na baka mapunit na ang mukha niya. “Sorry, Baek. I’m just so happy. You have no idea how happy I am.”

 

“I’m really happy too.” Baekhyun was smiling brightly as well. Hindi niya maipaliwanag pero parang sasabog ang puso niya sa saya. Si Chanyeol pala yung kulang. Si Chanyeol lang.

 

Niyakap siya ulit ni Chanyeol saka bumulong sa tenga niya. “Please say it. I want to hear it. Tell me you love me too.”

 

“I love you, Chanyeol Park.” Humiwalay siya sa yakap nila. This time, he held Chanyeol’s face and gave his lips a smack. “I love you.” Smack. “I still love you.” Smack.

 

Nagulat siya nang biglang lumuhod si Chanyeol sa harap niya. _Tangina, Queen Mother, ano ‘to?_ Lumakas ang tibok ng puso niya. Don’t tell him…

 

“This is definitely not the way I planned but I’m doing this now kasi baka magbago pa bigla yung isip mo.” Chanyeol chuckled. “We started out wrong, Baek. I was an asshole but still, you loved me. I know we’ve done this before but I want to do it right this time.”

 

A tear fell from Baekhyun’s left eye. Kinakabahan siya na natutuwa na kinikilig. He was feeling different emotions all at the same time.

 

“Baekhyun Byun,” Chanyeol smiled at him. “I loved you before and I still love you now. Please make me the happiest man alive and marry me again.” Chanyeol then took out a black velvet box from his pocket and opened it in front of him. It was a simple engagement ring, nothing too fancy, just the way Baekhyun liked it.

 

Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang luha sa mata ni Chanyeol. Nakangiti ito pero lumuluha. Hinila niya ito patayo.

 

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t.”

 

Chanyeol was biting on his lower lip, trying his best not to cry. Confusion and disappointment were etched on his handsome face. “M-may I ask why? I thought you still love me too.”

 

Baekhyun smiled at him with fondness. Gustung-gusto na niyang halikan si Chanyeol. Napakacute nito habang nagpipigil umiyak, parang batang naagawan ng candy. “I’m already married.”

 

Lalong naguluhan si Chanyeol. “What? Nagpakasal ka na ba ulit? But…”

 

“Oh my God, Chanyeol Park! Kung anu-ano na namang iniisip mo!” Baekhyun couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his husband’s stupidity. “We were never annulled. Technically, you’re still married to me for the past six months.”

 

“But I signed the annulment papers, didn’t I? You signed it too.”

 

“Yeah and I tore it apart right after you gave it back to me.”

 

Slowly, Chanyeol nodded, finally understanding what happened. “You never filed it.”

 

“I never did.”

 

“God, Baekhyun, what am I going to do with you?” Chanyeol was half laughing, half crying. He cupped Baekhyun’s face and kissed him gently. The kiss was filled with love and longing. Ang tagal nilang hinintay ang isa’t-isa. _The long wait was worth it, definitely worth it._

 

Hindi nila napansin kung gaano katagal magkadikit ang mga labi nila. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, tumigil ang oras at wala siyang ibang narinig at naramdaman kundi ang tibok ng puso niya at puso ni Chanyeol.

 

“I still need you to say yes to my proposal and marry me again.” Chanyeol whispered. Their lips parted but their foreheads remained connected.

 

Baekhyun giggled. “Okay, okay. But let’s use the same ring bands for the wedding.”

 

“Hindi mo tinapon yung iyo?”

 

“Why would I?” Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa tanong ni Chanyeol. “Don’t tell me you threw yours away?”

 

“Of course, I didn’t, B. I always have it with me.” Sagot ni Chanyeol saka hinila ang chain ng kwintas niya mula sa loob ng damit niya. Chanyeol’s ring band serves as the necklace’s pendant.

 

Baekhyun beamed at him. He was clearly pleased. “I always have it with me too.” Like Chanyeol, he pulled his necklace from inside his shirt and showed the ring band to his husband.

 

“I love you.”

 

“You already said that several times, Yeol.”

 

“And you’re supposed to say ‘I love you too’ instead of questioning me.”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes playfully. “Fine. I love you too, you big baby.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGUE**

“Papa, how do I write A again?”

 

Baekhyun smiled at his cute five-year old son, Miho.

 

“Come here, baby. Let me show you.”

 

The kid walked towards him, carrying his notebook and pencil cutely. Binuhat niya si Miho at dahan-dahang inupo sa bar stool. “Wag kang masyadong malikot, Miho. I don’t want you to fall.”

 

“Yes po, Papa.”

 

Baekhyun kissed his cheek and showed him how to write capital letter A. “Just follow the lines, ba-“

 

“MIHO! DADA’S HOME!”

 

Nagkatinginan silang mag-ama nang marinig ang malakas na tawag ni Chanyeol.

 

“Where’s my Miho?”

 

“Dada!” Miho quickly jumped in his other father’s arm when he felt him within his reach. Pinaulanan naman siya ni Chanyeol ng halik which resulted into booming giggles.

 

Iniupo niya ulit si Miho sa bar stool saka yumakap kay Baekhyun. “Hi, babe.” He quickly kissed him on his lips.

 

“Dada, ew!” Sita ni Miho habang nakatakip ang maliliit niyang mga kamay sa mga mata niya.

 

“Baby, that’s not how you properly cover your eyes.” Tumatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. Nakatakip kasi ang mga kamay ni Miho sa mga mata nito pero magkakahiwalay ang mga daliri kaya nakakakita pa rin.

 

“Dada’s ew? Ha? Dada’s ew, Miho?” Chanyeol then went back to his son and attacked him with kisses. Tinigilan lang niya ito nang sawayin na siya ni Baekhyun dahil naiiyak na si Miho sa kakatawa.

 

“Anyway, are you guys done with the homework?” Chanyeol asked. “I’ll set up the table para makakain na tayo.”

 

He quickly took off his coat, pulled his necktie off him, and folded his long sleeves up until his forearms. Baekhyun was watching him the whole time and he knew his husband was doing that on purpose based on the smirk he was trying so hard to hide. _Pa-daddy!_

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Tulog na si Miho?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun entered their room.

 

“Yeah.” He answered, looking at his husband with a raised eyebrow. Chanyeol was already on his side of the bed, topless, glasses on his eyes, and a book in hand. _Is this dejavu?_

 

He took off his glasses and put it on the side table together with his book. He stood up and walked towards Baekhyun.

 

“I missed you.”

 

Baekhyun wasn’t able to respond because his husband immediately captured his thin lips. His kiss was urgent, probing on Baekhyun’s lower lip and asking for entrance. Baekhyun opened his mouth without second thought. He missed being this intimate with Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol lifted him. He wrapped his legs around his waist and held onto Chanyeol’s hair, their lips never leaving each other. They spent the night making love, controlling their moans and grunts so as not to wake their son.

 

“I love you.” Baekhyun whispered. He kissed Chanyeol’s lips and hugged him tighter.

 

“I love you too, B.” Chanyeol answered sleepily. Halatang hinihila na ito ng antok dahil sa sobrang pagod.

 

Baekhyun smiled as he watched his husband’s sleeping face. Ang dami na nilang napagdaanan pero nandito pa rin sila, magkasama.

 

Paikut-ikutin man ang mundo, sila at sila pa rin ni Chanyeol hanggang dulo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give my girl some love and check out her one shot, (All I Do is) Wait by jonginism (jongdaeism). We love EXO with babies, don't we? >:)
> 
> Thank youuuu <3


End file.
